More Than Friends
by BlueIceFire1517
Summary: Being in love is hard. Especially when the person you're in love with, is one of your best friends and is with someone who keeps breaking her heart. Will he tell her how he feels or let her slip back into the arms of her cheating boyfriend? Edge/OC/Randy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I only own my OC, Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns all the WWE stuff. =P**

* * *

><p>Adam's heart began to beat faster and faster as she got closer. Even dressed in jeans and a RAW t-shirt she looked gorgeous. At least that's what he thought. Her light brown hair was up in a ponytail and her bright green eyes shined bright. This was the girl he was in love with. The only problem was, she was one of his best friends and in love with someone else.<p>

"Hey Adam." She said when she finally reached him.

"Hey Alexis. You ready for the draft tonight?" Tonight was the annual WWE draft. Alexis was currently on Raw and Adam was on Smackdown.

"Hell yeah I'm ready. I'm really hoping we end up on the same show." Alexis hadn't realized till then that she really missed Adam. They usual only saw each other at PPVs and sometimes when their schedules crossed paths.

"Yeah, me to. But you got your boyfriend so you don't need me."

"Adam, that's not true….."

"Alexis, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Alexis' boyfriend, 'The Viper' Randy Orton was walking towards them. "Where have you been? I thought you said we were gonna meet up at catering?" Randy and Alexis had been dating for about a year now. Adam didn't like the fact that they were dating. Randy was the backstage player and had nearly slept with the whole divas locker room before he got with Alexis. Randy had cheated on Alexis only after they had been dating a couple of months. Randy had begged for her to take him back and that it wouldn't happen again.

Adam knew that was a lie. He knew Randy would go back to his old trick and break Alexis' heart again.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got here a bit late and I was just talking with Adam." Alexis always wanted to please Randy. She loved him and she didn't want him to leave her.

"Its okay, but a call would have been nice." Randy gave Alexis a quick kiss before he looked at Adam. It was only there for a second, but Adam could see it in Randy's eyes. Dislike and…..jealousy? What did Randy have to be jealous of? He had the most amazing girl.

"So Copeland, I heard that you're going to get another World title run." Randy said trying to make small talk. He didn't really like Adam and for good reasons.

"Yeah, haven't heard what title though. I guess it all depends on tonight."

"I guess so. We're gonna get going. We'll see you later tonight." Randy nudged Alexis in the direction of catering. Alexis didn't want to go, she wanted to be with Adam.

"You go Randy. I'm gonna stay with Adam…." Alexis said looking at Adam with a smile on her face. Adam smiled back. Alexis usually picked Randy over him and went with Randy. But not this time.

"No, you won't. Come on." Randy wanted Alexis with him and not with Adam.

"She said she didn't want to go, Randy." That was another thing Adam didn't like about Randy, he ordered Alexis around and that really bothered him. Alexis didn't need people to tell what to do. She was a grown women, not some little girl.

Randy glared at Adam and walked off in the opposite direction. Alexis turned her back to the direction Randy was walking in and faced Adam. "You shouldn't let him order you around like that." While Adam said this, he looked over Alexis' shoulder at Randy walking off. Kelly Kelly walked past Randy and his eyes were glued to her ass. Adam didn't understand how Randy could look at another girls while he was dating Alexis, but then again, he was Randy Orton.

"Its fine…" Alexis knew it wasn't and she didn't understand why she let Randy do it.

"No, its not. " Adam placed his hand on her arm and it sent a shock through her body. She wasn't expecting that. Adam was one of her best friends, nothing more….right? She shouldn't have felt that. She didn't want to think about any of that, she was with Randy. Alexis went to say something, but was interrupted.

"The three musketeers back together for one night only!" Jay came up next to Alexis with a big smile on his face. Back when Alexis, Adam and Jay were all on Raw, before Jay left the company, they were always together. Weather it was driving to a show or just hanging out backstage.

"Well, hopefully after the draft it won't just be for one night." Alexis said implying that hopefully the would all end up on the same show.

"I sure hope so. Being stuck on ECW is so boring. I mean there is no one to hang out with. First you got that one kid, Ryder, that acts like he belong on the Jersey Shore and then there's Swagger with his annoying speech impediment." Alexis and Adam could hide their smiles at Jay's comments.

"Speaking of being drafted to different shows, is Vince going to tell us if we're going to get drafted or not?" Adam asked. As if one cue, his phone began to ring. It was Vince. Adam accepted the call and walked a couple of feet away from Jay and Alexis.

"I don't really care, as long as I'm not on ECW anymore."

"ECW can't be THAT bad, Jay." Alexis for some reason couldn't keep her eyes off Adam. Jay picked up on this, but didn't say anything about it.

"Oh, but it is THAT bad." Adam walked back over the them after he hang hung up the phone. "That was Vince. He wants to see us in his office."

"All of us?" Alexis questioned. Adam nodded and they set off for the boss' office.

**XXX**

Adam and Jay were waiting outside of Vince McMahon's door. They were waiting for Alexis to come out and tell them what Vince had said to her. Adam and Jay had already talked to him. Vince told them that Adam was staying on Smackdown and that Jay was moving to Smackdown. They were just waiting to see if Alexis would get moved too…

Just then, the door opened and out walked Alexis. Adam tried his best to read her expression. She looked happy, yet sad at the same time.

"So…." Jay said wanting to know what show their third Musketeer would be on.

"I'm getting drafted to Smackdown." Alexis gave a half-hearted smile. There was something wrong and both Adam and Jay knew it. Vince must have told her something else behind that closed door.

"Randy is gonna stay on Raw…." Adam had to think about it for a couple seconds before he understood. With Randy being on Raw and Alexis on Smackdown, they would rarely get to see each other and it also meant that Randy was much more likely to cheat, and break her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay or Nay? Tell me what you guys think. If i get a positive response i'll write more :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback. I'm glad you guys liked the 1st chapter. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Here is the next one. =)**

* * *

><p>Alexis and Randy had been fighting all last night and today about them being on different shows and how Alexis didn't trust Randy. Alexis had the right not to trust him. At least that's how Adam saw it. He cheated on her once, what's to say he wouldn't do it again?<p>

Tonight was the Smackdown tapping and Alexis and Jay were going to make their Smackdown debuts that night. Adam, Jay and Alexis were in their locker room, in there ring gear, waiting for them to be called for their matches.

"Should I have my hair wet for my match or dry?" Adam asked his fellow Canadians. Alexis was from Alberta, Canada and was trained my Bret and Stu Hart. She was probably the best female wrestler the company had ever seen. Vince even put her in the ring with the superstar and she has faced some of the best, like Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena and so many more.

"Does it really matter?" Jay asked. He was happy to be on Smackdown and couldn't wait for his match against Drew Macintyre, but he was getting irritated of waiting.

"Yes it does. I like to look good out there."

"You always look good Adam." Alexis said getting up off her chair. She took a sip from her water bottle and moved closer to Adam. She had no idea why she said that, it just came out. Usually she would just tease him about something. "Now, about your hair…." She circled around him once and then stopped behind him. She took her water a dumped it on his head.

"Hey!" Adam said jumping as the cold water hit him. "What was that for?" Adam turned to face Alexis, with water dripping down his face. Alexis looked at him for a second and then said, "I think I liked it better dry." A smile appeared on her face as she tried to hold back her laughter as she looked at Adam's face. It was the first time she had smiled since she heard her and Randy would be on different shows.

"You think this is funny?" Adam said with a smile. Alexis just nodded and that was enough for Adam. Adam went to grab her, but she ran out of the locker room. Adam was close behind as they ran through the hallways of the backstage area. He could hear her laughing as she ran. Many members of the backstage crew were telling them to stop, but they kept on running. Alexis turned a corner and then shortly after, Adam followed. When he reached the hallway, Alexis was just standing there, about 15 feet away from him. "You can't catch me." She teased.

"Oh yeah?" Adam spirited after her. She didn't expected him to run at her that fast and by the time she ran a couple of feet, he was already there. He got hold of her, but because he was going so fast and tried to stop so short he lost his balance and fell. Alexis tried to keep him from falling, but ended up going down with him. She crashed on top of him, there faces only inches away. They were both breathing hard from the running they had just done.

They just stayed like that, not saying a word. Adam could feel the electricity between them and so could Alexis. Alexis was nearly lost in his eyes before she snapped out of it and said, "We should uh….ya know…. Getting going." They still didn't move. "Uh…yeah. We should." Adam agreed.

Alexis hauled herself up and gave Adam a hand. They dusted themselves off in silence. "Lexi, you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Adam asked. He could feel his heart ready to pound right through his chest.

Alexis looked over herself real quick. "No, I'm fine."

"Lets head back. Jay is probably wondering what happened to us." Adam began to head back to the locker room with Alexis by his side. As they walked back Adam couldn't help but wonder if Alexis had felt that electricity too….

**XXX**

"Lex? Alexis?" Eve Torres waved her hand in from of her friend's face. Alexis had zoned out for a good couple of minuets. They were the only two in the divas locker room. They were sitting on a couch towards the back.

"Wha..? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something." She was thinking about what had happened with her and Adam earlier that night.

"Or maybe someone." Eve teased. Alexis had told Eve what had happened with her and Adam. Eve was her closes friend out of all the divas, next to Natalie Neidhart.

"Shut up!"

"You totally have a thing for him." Eve said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I do not have a thing for Adam. Plus, I have a boyfriend if you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten, but if you didn't have a thing for him, you wouldn't have felt what you did. You guys are adorable together. There is no better couple then the two of you. You and Randy are total opposites." Alexis was this positive person that never looked at the bad side of things. She took risks and loved to laugh and have fun. While Randy on the other hand always looked at the negatives in life and always played it safe.

Alexis had never thought of her and Adam as a couple. It was always her and Randy.

"Adam is so much better then Randy. You should be able to see that, Alexis. Adam is sweet, kind and funny. Randy takes everything to seriously and sometimes only cares about himself." Eve wished that Alexis would just leave Randy already, but she knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

"I love Randy and I don't have feelings for Adam." The last part, she wasn't so sure about and she knew she would have usually felt more when she said she loved Randy, but it wasn't as much as it used to be.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" By the tone in Alexis' voice, Eve could tell that that sentence wasn't completely true.

Alexis opened her mouth to say something, but her phone began to ring. Alexis pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She sighed and excepted the call. "Hey Randy."

**XXX**

"What's going on with you and Alexis?" Jay asked as he emerged from the bathroom in his street clothes. He had won his match again Drew that night and was in a better mood then before.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything between us." Adam lied. He knew there was something there.

"I don't know. Its just….I don't know." Jay gave up trying to explain what he had noticed between them from earlier after they came back to the locker room.

Adam had never told Jay how he really felt about Alexis. With Jay being almost as close to Alexis as he was, Adam didn't want to burden him with it. He felt he should tell him though. He should really tell him…

The look on Adam's face told Jay he was holding something back. "What aren't you telling me?"

'_Here goes nothing', _Adam thought. " Alexis….I, I love her, Jay. I really do." He hadn't a clue as to Jay was going to react.

Jay smiled. He saw this coming from a mile away. "I know you do man."

"What do you mean you know I do?"

"Its just the way you look at her and how you act around her. You should go after her man." Jay had picked up on these thing every so often.

"She has a boyfriend that she loves. I don't have a chance with her." Adam had figured that much. She was with Randy and that probably wouldn't change anytime soon.

"Are you kidding me? Bro, you need to go after her or else you're going to regret it."

Adam wasn't too sure about it. Yeah, he would love nothing more then to be able to call her his, but what if things didn't end so well? What about Jay? He would be suck in the middle. He would also lose one of his best friend. Then there was Randy. What was he going to do? Alexis already had a boyfriend and loved him. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think! =D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the positive feedback. It really means a lot. So here is the next chapter! **

**P.s: So extremely happy that Punk and Triple H won! They totally kicked ass! lol =D **

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby." Randy said coming up behind Alexis. He kissed her on the cheek and sat across from her. They were in an old fashion diner that wasn't really all that busy.<p>

"Hey." Randy had called her the day before and asked her to meet him here for lunch. The city that Smackdown was located in for last nights tapping wasn't that far from where a Raw house show was located for that night. Randy decided to take the opportunity to take sometime with his girlfriend.

"So why did you want to meet up?" She knew Randy well enough to figure he would rather be with John working out in a gym. He seemed to have a different attitude then he usually would.

"I just wanted to spend so time with my girlfriend." Randy smiled at Alexis and reached his hand across the table to take her hand in his. "So how are things on Smackdown?"

**XXX**

Their lunch together had gone pretty well. Alexis was surprised by Randy's attitude. He was happy, charming and just the way he was when they started dating. The only thing that bothered her was that he texted all through lunch. It wasn't like he was texting someone like Phil or Stephan. He always got this look on his face and had a smile. "Who are you texting?" Alexis asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No one." Randy looked up from his phone and Alexis looked like she wanted to lunge at him. "Okay, Okay. I'm texting….John. I'm texting John." Randy put his phone on the table and took a sip of his soda.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" '_He really shouldn't make it so obvious that he's lying.' _Alexis thought to herself as he watched Randy try to come up with something to say.

"Ya know….cars and guy stuff." Randy was terrible at lying to Alexis. "Will, you excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Randy got up and made a bee line for the bathroom.

Alexis was about to take a drink from her Pepsi when she noticed something on the table: Randy's cell phone. She looked towards the bathroom to make sure that Randy wasn't coming.

She picked up his iPhone and like everyone else, he had a password. She thought for a second and then tried his birthday. Nope, that wasn't it. She racked her brain and then put in her birthday and sure enough, it unlocked. '_Why the hell would he use my birthday?' _

Alexis didn't think about that for more then a couple of seconds till she opened up his messages. She would like to have thought that what she saw would have been a surprise, but it wasn't. As she scrolled threw messages she felt her heart break and tears starting to form in her eyes.

By the times on the messages, he had been texting Kelly all through lunch. Kelly had texted: '_Hey, Baby when are we gonna meet up again? Last night was fun.'_

Randy had texted back: '_I don't know, but ur right, last night was fun. Im with Alexis now._

Kelly: _'She still hasn't found out? We've been seeing each other for a month. I don't even understand why ur still with her.'_

And the conversation just went on and on. The more she read, the more her heart hurt. _'A month? He's been cheating on me for a month and I didn't even know.' _

Alexis nearly ran out of the restaurant and to her car. Tears streaming down her face.

Back inside the restaurant. Randy came back to an empty table. He saw that his phone was out of place and looked to see what the last thing the phone was on. It was his conversation with Kelly, the girl he had been cheating on Alexis with for the past month. He made the connection and thought: '_Shit, she found out.'_

**XXX**

Alexis had did her best to hold back the tears so she could at least get back to the hotel. When she entered the lobby, she didn't know where to got. She didn't want to be alone, but she also didn't feel like getting ask a thousand questions on what was wrong.

One person came to mind that wouldn't do any of that. The one person she wanted to be with right then. When she got into the elevator and pressed floor 5. As she wait for the 5th floor to come up she was still trying her best to hold the tears back.

A ding sounded through the small space and the doors opened. It was only a short distance to the room. She just barley knocked on the door. She didn't have the strength to knock. She was using all her strength to keep from crying. She was always told she should never cry over a guy.

The door swung open to reveal a blond long haired Canadian. "Hey Lex…" He stopped when he noticed that it looked like she had been crying. "Lexi?"

Alexis couldn't hold it in anymore. She let it all out and broke down. Adam pulled Lexis to him. She buried her face in his chest and continued crying. Adam pulled Alexis into the room and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to soothe her.

"Shhhhh, Its okay Lexi. Everything is okay. You're okay. I got you." Adam hated seeing the girl he loved like this.

"I'm….sorry Adam." Alexis managed to get out as she began to clam down.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Adam led Alexis to the couch sat down with her, never losing his hold on her. She rested her head on his chest and wished she could say like this forever. She felt safe in his arms. She felt content. "I just came barging in here." She said as she looked up at his face. She looked into his eyes and felt something she hasn't ever felt towards Adam before. It was more then friendship. It was so much more then that.

"Its okay. I'm always gonna be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll always be here." He meant those words. He was always going to be there for her, no matter what.

'_Randy has never said that to me.' _At the thought of Randy, Alexis began to cry again. She burred her head in Adam's chest once more and he rested his head on her's, wishing he could make whatever was hurting her go away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to review, i love hearing what you guys think! =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the review on the last chapter it really mean a lot. I didn't have school today and won't for the next to weeks so the chapters may be posted faster then usual. Plus, i really wanted to write this chapter. So hear it is! **

* * *

><p>"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Adam asked after about 15 minutes. He loosened his grip on her as she lifted her head off his chest. He could feel the wet patch on his shirt from where Alexis had been crying, but he didn't care.<p>

"I'm so stupid. I should have known he wouldn't change." Alexis took a deep breath and said: "He's been cheating on me. And its been happening for a month and I didn't even know." Alexis blinked and a tear fell down her cheek.

Adam wiped it away with his thumb as he took her face in his hands. "You're not stupid. He's the one that's stupid. Stupid for picking some other girl over you."

"Well the 'some other girl' was Kelly. I can see why he picked her. She is so much prettier then me and-" Adam cut her off before she could continue.

"Are you insane? Yeah, I'll give it Kelly that she has a nice body and a pretty face, but you, you are something else. You are fucking beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different." Alexis could tell by the tone of his voice that he meant every world.

"Randy must have a screw loose. No, he probably has a hundred screws loose. You are so much better then all those diva in that locker room. If you were my girl, I would never hurt you. I wouldn't even look at another girl, let alone sleep with one. I would always put you first. You wanna know why? Because you would be my world. You are every guy's dream girl. Any guy that can call you his is the luckiest guy on Earth." Adam meant everything he had just said. That was how he felt about Alexis and nothing would ever change that.

That was the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to her. She looked in his eyes and all she wanted to do was kiss him. _'No. I shouldn't want to kiss him. He's one of my best friends. I shouldn't have feelings for him…but I do. What do I do?_

Adam smiled at her and she nearly melted. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? Alexis couldn't figure out why.

A knock at the door broke her from her thought. Adam didn't want to get up, but there was another knock and a voice that he knew Alexis didn't want to hear at the moment. "Alexis, I know you're in there with him. Open the door!" Randy's voice sounded through the room.

Alexis did her best to hold back the tears. He was last person she wanted to see. She wanted nothing to do with him. Adam went to get the door to tell Randy off, but Alexis pulled him back. "Please don't open the door. Please."

Adam took her hand in his. "I have to or else he's not going away. If he tries anything, I'll kick his ass." Alexis smiled at the last part and let him go. Alexis decided to follow him to the door, but to stay behind Adam.

Adam opened the door and Randy was standing there with a scowl on his face. "Let me talk to her Copeland." Randy demanded. Randy noticed Alexis behind Adam and there eyes met for a few second before Alexis looked away.

"No. Leave her be. You've hurt her enough. She wants nothing to do with you." Adam knew it wasn't going to be that easy with Randy.

"Awww, how cute. What are you? Her knight in shinning armor? Get out of my way." Randy pulled Adam by his shirt and slammed him in the hallway wall. As Adam hit the floor, he grabbed the back of head and neck. His head had bounced off the wall his neck had snapped forward. With his previous neck injuries, he was afraid he might have injured it again.

Randy moved closer to Alexis and grabbed her wrist. "Randy, let me go!" Alexis couldn't break his hold as pain shot up her arm. "Just hear me out baby. Please." Randy pleaded.

"You made your choice. You picked her. I should have known that you wouldn't change. Once a cheater always a cheater." Alexis said though her tears.

"I can change. I promise it won't happen again." He tightened his grip on her as she tried to struggle free again. Alexis yelped in pain.

Adam had gotten back to his feet and grabbed Randy by the shoulder. He spun Randy around and punched him in the face. Randy fell to the ground holding his right cheek. "I said leave her alone Randy."

"Oh yeah? What if I don't? What are you gonna do about it?" Randy got up and got in Adam's face. Alexis, who was a couple feet away and rubbing her injured wrist, really didn't want them to fight, but she knew it was going to happen.

Adam lunged at him and let it all out. He punched Randy repeatedly in the face. "Adam, please stop!" Alexis cried. Adam looked up and saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then she already was. Adam stopped hitting Randy and picked up him by his shirt. He threw Randy out in the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Alexis are you okay?" Adam walked over to her and examined the wrist that Randy had grabbed. She winched in pain as he touched it. "I'm sorry baby girl. You should get that looked at."

"No, its fine. I'm more worried about you neck. Let me take a look at it." Alexis knew how Adam's neck was and how scared he was of injuring it again.

"No, we need to get your wrist checked out first." She was more important to him then his neck. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Its okay. My wrist is fine. Now let me see your neck."

"Alexis Anderson, your wrist is obviously not fine if you flinched when I barley touched it. Please can we just get your wrist checked out. Even if it is 'fine' let one of the trainers check it out so I can be sure you're okay."

"How about this, if you let me look at your neck, I'll let you take me to get my wrist checked out." Alexis used her puppy dog eyes that always worked on him.

"Fine. I'll let you look at my neck, but right after that we'll go to one of the trainers room to get your wrist looked at." Adam didn't understand why Alexis was making this so hard.

"It's a deal. Now turn around." Adam turned around as she asked. Adam pointed out the place that was brothering him, Alexis couldn't see much because his shirt was covering up the place where he said was hurting him.

"Take your shirt off." Alexis pretty much demanded. Adam hesitated for a couple of seconds. Sure she had seen him without a shirt on plenty of time in the ring, but this was different. Was he shy? No, of course not! He was Adam Copeland and Adam Copeland isn't shy…..right?

He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground. He was going to need to put on a new one anyway. It was still wet from Alexis' tears and now it had some blood on it, which he guessed was Randy's.

Alexis placed her hand where Adam had pointed out. Adam flinched at the touch. "That hurt?"

"No, but your hand is really cold." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Your neck looks fine from my point of view, but do me a favor?"

"Anything." Adam would do anything for her even if it was something stupid.

"When we get to the trainers get it looked at." Alexis didn't want his career to be effect all because he didn't get his neck checked out.

"Okay. And speaking trainers, lets go." Adam grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on. He grabbed Alexis' uninjured hand and led her down the hallway to the trainers room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it and this is most likely not gonna be the last you see of Randy. I love to hear you guys thoughts on the chapter so please review! =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I would like to thank you guys for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I was up all last night writing this chapter because...well, i just really wanted to write it. So here it is =P**

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" Jay asked as he took at swig from his water bottle and wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. Adam had called him and he wanted to meet up in the hotel gym. Being a WWE superstar and needing to keep in shape, Jay was already there for a good half hour when Adam showed up. Adam had just finished telling Jay about what happened the day before.<p>

"Yeah, she's fine. The doc just said that there'll be a pretty nasty bruise there, but she'll be alright." Adam was relived that Alexis wasn't seriously injured, but he still wanted to have a go at Randy again.

"Randy is a fucking prick. I'm glad you got a couple good blows in on him. What about you? How's your neck?" After his neck fusion a couple years back, Adam was always careful with his neck.

"Its fine. The doc told me to keep ice on it last night and to take it easy for the rest of the day. Alexis made sure that I took it easy last night and it was such a pain but I loved it all at the same time. He also said that I should come to the gym and loosen my muscles up and maybe that was what was bothering me." Adam laid down on the weight bench and started lifting, having Jay spot him.

"Wait, Alexis made sure of it? You totally lost me there bro." Jay said, taking another drink from his water.

"She stayed with me last night. She said she didn't feel safe being by herself with Randy around and I offered to let her stay with me. Being the gentleman that I am, I slept on the couch. She's gonna be staying with me till we leave tomorrow for Chicago. And what I meant by her making me take it easy was that she made sure I didn't do anything that would affect my neck." Adam put the weight down and sat up.

"Oh. Nice way to make your move." Jay smiled at his long time friend and Adam returned it with a glare.

"I wasn't making a move on her, I was trying my best to be there for her. She doesn't need another relationship right now. She just got out of one with that no good cheating bastard." Sure Adam love would nothing more then to make Alexis his, but he didn't think she was thinking about a new relationship right now.

"Dude, you love her and she is finally free from that douche. Now is the perfect time to go for it. Did you notice that she didn't come to me or one of her gal pals when she found out Randy was cheating? She went to you. There is something there man."

"She would never feel the same way about me." Only in Adam's wildest dreams would Alexis ever see him as more then a friend. That's was another reason he never told her how he felt. He was afraid that she saw him and friend or brother and nothing more.

"Dude, just go for it." Jay was trying to encourage his best friend to go for his other best friend. He thought he'd never see the day, but here it was.

Adam not really wanting to talk about this anymore grabbed his water and gathered his stuff. " I gotta go. I left her up in the room and I'm not sure she was ready to be left alone. Plus, its getting late." They had been together in the gym for at least an hour and Adam really wanted to get back to Alexis. It was only 9pm, but hopefully Alexis had fallen asleep since she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night because she was to busy crying.

"Alright man, I'll catch up with tomorrow." Him and Adam always went to the gym last because there was less people and more of a chance to catch up.

Adam waved good-bye to Jay and headed back up to his room.

After about 5 minutes of travel from walking through the lobby and waiting for the elevator the reach his floor, he was finally at his door. He slid his key card and pushed open the door. He dropped his bag and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Lexi, I'm back! I'm just gonna take a quick shower!" He called before he entered the bathroom.

After a 15 minute shower Adam stepped of the bathroom in a towel and went to his bag to grab a pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt. While walking back to the bathroom he noticed that the hotel room was quite and the only noise was his footsteps. _'She must be sleeping already. Good, she needs it.' _

Adam quickly changed into his clothes and walked to what was his bedroom, but now Alexis'. He opened the door thinking he would find her in there sleeping, but the bed was empty. There was a piece of paper on the bed. Adam walked over to the edge of the bed and picked up the paper. It read : **'**_**Hey Adam, I just went to the bar for a quick drink and should be back before you get back, but if not, you know were to find me. xLexi'**_

'_Shit.' _Adam thought. Alexis never had a 'quick drink'. Alexis didn't handle alcohol well. He learned that after her dad died a couple years ago and she drowned her sorrows in alcohol. It took her and Jay a month to finally get her back to her old self. She always drank when she was hurt. Adam dropped the note and headed for the hotel bar.

Adam walked into the bar to the find Alexis complete drunk as she knocked back another shot. He came up to her as she was about to order another. Adam looked at the bartender and shook his head. The bartender, obvious understanding what Adam meant, nodded and didn't bring Alexis another drink.

"Alexis come on, lets go back to the hotel room. You're drunk and going to have a massive hangover in the morning." Adam said tugging at Alexis' uninjured arm.

"Oh, hey there handsome." Alexis looked at Adam with a smile that clearly told him she was drunk, but he couldn't help but smile back. "I'm not…drunk." Alexis tried to get up off her chair, but nearly fell. Adam had caught her just in time and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from toppling over. He pulled out his wallet and paid for Alexis' bar tab.

"Come on." Adam lead her back to the room and set her on the couch. "I'll be right back." He went to change into a pair of sweat pants because hopefully he could get Alexis to bed and then he could crash since they had an early flight. He didn't bother putting a shirt on because he never slept with a shirt on.

Adam came back to find Alexis knocking back some scotch on the couch. She had managed to get her shoes off and changed into a tang-top and what looked like…. his boxers?

"Where did you get that scotch and are you wearing my boxers?" Adam questioned as he took the scotch from her a set it on the table.

"Hey! I was drinking that and I found it a cabinet next to the mini fringe. And yes, these are yours. I didn't want to where any of mine, I didn't like their colors of them so a grabbed a pair of yours from your bag." Alexis gave him that drunken smile and went to reach for the scotch.

"Nope, no more. You're going to bed." Adam swatted her hand away and moved the scotch father away.

"And what are you gonna do if I refuse?" Alexis asked and she crossed her arms.

Adam rolled his eyed and picked her up. Tossing her over his shoulder. "Put me down Adam!" Adam smile as she tried to struggle free. She was no match for him, especially since she was wasted.

He carried her to the bed room and dropped her into the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. "Good-night Alexis. And do me a favor and stay in bed." Adam went to leave and almost reached the door when Alexis' voice caused him stop and turn around. "Please don't leave Adam. I don't to be alone. I'm scared of being alone."

Adam came to the bed a crouched down next the bed so he was closer to her eye leave. "You'll never be alone as long as I'm here."

Alexis smiled. "Pease stay."

Adam smiled back. "Okay. Move over then." Alexis moved to the over side of the bed, but still facing him. Adam slid into bed next to her and she came closer to him. She cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Alexis' eyes began to feel heavy as she let sleep take over her.

Adam smiled as he could tell that she had fallen asleep and in his arms nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review =D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the review on the last chapter. They are very much appreciated. I hope you guys like this chapter because i sure do and its not just because i wrote it. =P**

* * *

><p>Randy sat in his hotel room with an ice pack on his cheek. Sure it had been last night that Adam had got the better of him, but it still hurt like a bitch. He has one hell of a punch that's for sure. Randy laid down on his bed and groaned, but not in pain, in frustration. He did the one thing that he didn't want to do and that was give Alexis a reason to go running to Adam. Every time she looked at Adam, there was this look in her eyes and it nearly killed Randy when he saw it because she never looked at him like that. She was so happy when she was with Adam.<p>

Randy knew that when he was cheating on her it was wrong, but he still did it anyway. He knew that when he told Alexis the first time that he loved her, he meant it. Now, his words were hollow and he didn't feel anything when he said them, but for some reason he still wanted Alexis. He thought that maybe the feeling would come back, but it didn't and that's when he went to Kelly. He wanted that feeling back.

He knew he could get Alexis back, he was sure of it. He needed to get her back. If he couldn't have her, Adam Copeland sure as hell couldn't.

**XXX**

The next morning Alexis was woken up by one of her favorite Metallica songs. It was Adam's alarm on his phone. She felt two strong arms around her and she smiled. She had woken up in Adam's arms, she didn't ever think that would happen. Then she winched as there was sharp pain in her head. _'Damn hangover.' _She really wished she hadn't went to the bar last night. She felt Adam stir, but wasn't sure if he was up. From the times they were traveling together, her and Jay discovered that Adam could practically sleep though a small explosion. Jay had popped a bag in his ear when he was sleeping and he didn't even move. She had no idea why he even bothered to set an alarm.

"Adam? Wake up Adam." Alexis twisted in his arms so that she was facing him. Their faces were pretty close, but Alexis didn't find it uncomfortable.

"Lexi?" Adam said sleepily. He opened his eyes to find the most beautiful girl in his arms with a smile on her face. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up.

"We have a flight to catch. We need to get up." She didn't want to, but they had no choice. They couldn't miss their flight and miss the Smackdown house show.

Adam released Alexis from his grasp and sighed. "I know. We better get going, but just answer me this: How's the hangover?" Adam smiled at Alexis as she groaned and rolled out of the bed. "Not so good I take it?" Adam sat up in the bed and watched as Alexis gather up her things from around the room.

"What'da ya think?" Alexis would definitely need a couple of asprin to get her through this hangover.

"I don't know. That's why I asked. Oh, and by the way, I want my boxers back." Adam got out of the bed and came up next to her.

"Well too bad, 'cause you're not getting them back." Alexis said sending a cheeky smile his way.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Adam actually liked the sight of her in his boxers. He didn't know why. It was like when she would wear one of his shirts.

"Because they are super comfy and I like them." Alexis really didn't want to give them back. She liked wearing them.

"How would you liked if I wore something of yours and didn't give it back?" Adam was just having fun with her. It was kinda weird though. Ever since she came to him the other day after she found out about Randy, things weren't the same between them, but in a good way. There was something different in the way she acted.

"Like what? You wouldn't fit in any of my stuff and please save me the horrific image of you even trying to fit into something of mine."

There wasn't anything that he could wear of her and not give back because he wouldn't fit in any of her stuff. He was 6ft4 and weighted 240lbs. While on the other hand, Alexis was around 5ft7 and weighed no more then 150lbs.

"If you really want them, you can have them."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you would have said I could have them or not, I still wouldn't have gave them back." Alexis turned to face Adam with a smile on her face and hadn't realized that he was standing so close. Once again, they were pretty close together. She looked up at his face and there was that smile that she loved.

Adam's phone began to ring and he walked to the night stand, grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Vince just called me and told me he moved us to a later flight. I was wondering if you and Alexis wanted to grabbed a bite to eat." _Jay said on the other end of the phone.

"Uh…yeah, we'll meet you down stairs in 20 minutes." Adam figured he should have asked Alexis first, but he was pretty sure she'd come.

"_Alright, see you then." _Jay hung up the phone and Adam placed his phone back on the night stand.

"Jay wants us to meet him downstairs so we can grab something to eat because Vince moved us to a later flight." Adam informed her.

"Okay." Alexis simply said and started to ruff through her bag to find something to wear.

**XXX**

"So when exactly is our flight Jay?" Alexis asked as she drank the last of her orange juice. Her, Adam and Jay had just finished up with breakfast and were just sit at the round table talking. They had decided to eat at the hotel restaurant.

"In about an hour and a half." Jay said looking down at his watch. He had noticed that Adam as usual couldn't keep his eyes of Alexis. Alexis also couldn't keep her eyes off Adam.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to finish packing my things and then see Nattie and Eve." Alexis got up and checked her pocket to make sure she had her key card, which of course she didn't.

"Adam I need your key card, I left mine in the room." Alexis turned to face Adam who was taking a drink from his coffee.

Adam set his coffee down and reached in his back pocket. He grabbed his key card and went to give it to her, but before she could grab it he said, "I want this back. You've already got my boxers, you can't have my key card too. Plus, I still need to get my stuff." Adam smiled at her and she smiled back. "Don't worry, you'll get it back." Alexis took the key card from him and walked out of the restaurant.

"What do you mean she has your boxers?" Jay asked, completely lost.

Adam explained to Jay about Alexis being in the bar and the events of last night. "I swear, it was the perfect way to wake up." Adam smiled as he remembered how he had woke up.

"The girl you love in your arms when you wake up. Yeah, I say that's a pretty good way to wake up. Dude, why won't you just tell her?" This was getting annoying. Why wouldn't Adam just tell her.

"I don't know man…its just….I don't know. I don't want to fuck it up."

"You're not going to have a chance to fuck up if she finds someone else or god forbid she goes back to Randy." Jay knew there was always that small possibly she would go back to him. She did the first time.

"She wouldn't go back to him, at least I would hope not." Jay was right. He needed to tell her before she found someone else. He hated the thought of her being with some else. He was going to tell her. He just wasn't sure when.

**XXX**

"Awww, that's so sweet that he stayed with you." Nattie said as Alexis told her and Eve what happened last night. Alexis was surprised that she was able to remember seeing how drunk she was. Alexis, Eve and Nattie were all sitting on one of the bed in the room that other two divas were sharing.

"And its adorable that he let you have his boxers." Eve added.

"Guys, I'm going to tell you something that I thought I would never say." Alexis sighed and crossed her legs.

"Go on, tell us." Nattie pushing for Alexis to tell them.

"I think I'm falling in love with Adam Copeland."

* * *

><p><strong>Randy will most likely be in the next chapter if it goes as i plan. <strong>

**Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would have had this chapter up sooner, but i've been super busy with all this Christmas stuff. Speaking of Christmas, i hope all of you have a Happy Holiday! Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter. =)**

* * *

><p>Ever since two weeks ago when Alexis told Nattie and Eve that she was falling for Adam they were all over her. Whenever they saw her and Adam together they would make a big deal of it. It got kinda annoying since she spent most her time with him. But she loved spending time with him and had a so much fun, even if it was just sitting on the couch watching 'Criminal Minds' repeats.<p>

It was Tuesday and Alexis was sitting with Jay in their locker room. Adam was out in the ring in a match against Wade Barrett. Alexis had a match towards the end of the show against Dolph Ziggler in a number 1 contender's match for the Intercontinental Championship.

Alexis was in her ring gear and was ready to go. Jay had just got back from his match with Sheamus. Jay needed to stay in his ring gear because he had an interview with Matt Striker in a couple of minutes.

Jay thought this would be the perfect time to ask her something he's been wanting to ask her for the past couple days, but she was always with Adam so he never got the chance.

"So, you and Adam…." He really wanted to ask if she felt anything for him, but didn't want to be to blunt.

"What about me and Adam?" Alexis looked up and at Jay.

"You guys have been hanging out a lot lately and….." Again, Jay didn't just want to come out and say it.

"And?" Alexis didn't understand where Jay was going with this.

"And…damn, I just don't know how to ask you. Um….do you see Adam as anything other then a friend, like…ugh I don't know. You know what I'm trying to ask." Alexis though about it and figured out exactly what he was trying to ask.

"You mean if I have any feelings for him beside friendship?" Jay nodded. Alexis didn't know how to answer. Of course she did, but Jay is not only her one of her best friend but also Adam's. Jay wouldn't tell Adam, right? No, she was sure Jay wouldn't talk if she asked him not too.

"Yeah, I do." A smile spread on Jay's face as she said that. "I'm falling in love with him more and more each day. But you have to promise me that you won't tell Adam or anybody else for that matter. If he found out….. I'm scared of what could happen."

"What do you mean?" Why would she be scared? He wished he could tell her that Adam was head over heels in love with her and that they might finally get together, but he told Adam he wouldn't and Adam would kill him if he said a word.

"I mean what if he doesn't see me that way? Or maybe we do get together, but it doesn't work out? Then what?" He biggest fear is that things would never be the same between her and Adam if things didn't work out. She would miss having him there and being her best friend and so much more.

"What happened to the risk taker? The Alexis that would risk everything even if her chance was so small. You have to go for it or you'll regret." He was telling her the same thing he told Adam. That if you don't go for it, you'll regret it.

There was a knock at the door and a crew popped his head and told Jay that they needed him for the interview with Matt. Jay got up and headed for the door. He looked back at Alexis. "I promise I wont say anything." As much as he would love to, he would keep his month shut because she asked him too.

Alexis smiled and watched him go. She got up and went to her bag. She had put her phone in there since there wasn't exactly any pockets in her blue and black tights. She couldn't seem to find, but continued to look. The door opened, but Alexis had her back to the door and figured it was just Jay coming back for something since Adam was still out in the ring.

"Did you forget something Jay?" There wasn't an answer, but there was a click, signaling that the door had been locked. Alexis turned around and found that the person that had come into the locker room was certainly not Jay.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" At the sight of Randy, Alexis felt something that wished would go away. She still had feelings for him as much as she hated to admit it. Even after the cheating and what happen with her wrist.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I had a meeting with Vince and thought that I would stop by." Honestly, Randy had just come from a meeting with Vince and thought he would take the most of this opportunity to get Alexis back. That was his soul purpose for being in that locker room: to get Alexis back.

"Why did you lock the door if you just wanted to 'talk'?" Alexis wished he would just go away. She didn't want there to be any chance that she would give into Randy's charm, which was one of the things that got her to get back with him the first time.

"Because I know you don't want to have anything to do with me, but I want you to listen to what I have to say." He wanted to tell her all he had though about weeks ago; why he cheated, how he wanted her and that feeling he had when they first started dated.

"Fine, but Jay'll be back soon and Adam too." Randy had one of his 'Apex Predator' shirts on with dark blue jeans. That was another reason that she ended up going out with him in the first place. He was one of the best looking guys on the roster.

"First of all, I wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened at the hotel a few weeks ago. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had so many things running through my head. One of which why on Earth would i cheat on such an amazing girl and how i could get you back. I knew I was wrong when i cheated on you, but I still did it and i regret doing it." Randy had to let it all out if wanted a chance at getting her back. He needed to be charming and sweet just like he was when they met.

"We began drifting apart and when I would say I loved you, it had less and less feeling to it. I wanted to love you and I still want to love you. I hoped that for months the feeling would come back, but it didn't. That was when I started seeing Kelly. I'm so sorry. I know I've said this, but it won't happen again, may god strike me dead if it does. Please, please give me another chance." He hoped that she would take him back. He couldn't let her end up with Copeland or anybody else.

"Randy…..I.." What he just said to her was going to make her give in. She wanted to give him another chance, but she had no idea why. She wanted to tell him that she had pretty much found someone else, someone that she was in love with.

"Please. I'll get down on my knees if I have to." Randy got down on both knees and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Randy, I'm in love with someone else, I'm sorry." Randy was afraid he was going to hear that. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Its Copeland, isn't it?" Randy didn't even know why he asked went he knew it was Adam. He was expecting this and had plan.

"Yeah, it is." Alexis thought that maybe after Randy heard this, he would leave, but he didn't.

"Alexis, don't you understand that he'll never see you as more then a close friend or maybe a sister. He would never see you as more. I'm sorry to break it to you." Randy stood back up and dusted off his pants. He wasn't sorry at all. No way was she going to end up with Adam. At least not as long as he was around. He thought that maybe if he could convince Alexis that Adam would never see her that way then she would come back to him.

"You….you don't know that." Alexis was trying to think positive and think about what Jay said.

"Yeah I do. I remember him saying that you were the little sister he never had. That's how he sees you. Not as a girlfriend or wife or anything like that. Just an extremely close friend." Randy lied about hearing Adam say that she was like a sister. Randy never went close enough to hear Adam say anything. He stayed away from him, only having to be near him if Alexis was there.

"I figured that." Alexis leaned against the wall and lowered her head. Her heart hurt as Randy had spoken those words. It could never work with her and Adam. She needed to except that. She felt her eyes begin to water.

Randy knew he was hurting her by saying these things, but it was the only way. He walked over to Alexis. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She didn't fight back and just went with it. He smiled at the fact that she was in his arms again. "Alexis, will you please give me another chance?"

Alexis's head was up against his chest. She could smell his cologne. It was the cologne that she had given to him when they were dating. Should she really give him another chance? She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to. "Yes, I'll give you another chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis is back with Randy, oh boy. lol <strong>

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll update as soon as i can and don't forget to review =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all i hope all of you guys had a fantastic Christmas(for those who celebrate it) for those who don't, i hope you guys have a very Happy Holiday :D**

**The reviews mean a lot to me so keep'em coming lol. Here is the next chapter and i hope that you guys enjoy reading it =)**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over two months since Alexis had gotten back together with Randy. Alexis did her best to stay away from Adam in that time. Since she had gotten back with Randy she couldn't handle being around the person she loved and know that he would never feel the same way. On the other hand, things with Randy were so much better. There would be sometimes when he would got back to being his old self, but then he would do a complete turn around and be fun and happy again. Her feelings were growing for Randy, but not by much. She was pretty sure that she would never be able to love him the way she did Adam.<p>

The only people that knew about Alexis and Randy were Nattie and Eve. They were defiantly not happy about it and kept bringing up Adam. Alexis didn't want Adam or Jay to know. They would be so upset and disappointed if she told them her and Randy were together again.

"You okay man?" Jay asked as he and Adam sat in their hotel room on the couch. Adam looked so upset over the past 2 months. Jay never saw Adam and Alexis together anymore. The night Alexis told Jay about how she felt about Adam everything changed for the worse. Jay thought that after that night things would be perfect and by this time Adam and Alexis would be together, but Alexis had been so distant lately.

"No, Jay. I don't think I am." Adam leaned back and ran his finger through his long blond hair. He missed Alexis so much. He missed them hanging out and having fun. He missed being with her and seeing that gorgeous smile of hers. He missed the girl he loved so, so much.

"I know you miss her a lot man. I hate seeing you like this." Jay had known Adam for over 20 years and this is the first time he had ever seen him like this. He needed to do something.

"I don't know what happened. One day we're nearly together at all hours and now I see her maybe for like 10 minutes tops. Did I do something? Say something? I just don't know and its killing me, Jay." If it was something he did or said he would apologize and try to make things right, but he didn't know. Alexis was pushing him away and it was breaking his heart.

"I'm going to go over and talk to her. Maybe I can find out what's wrong." Alexis was not only steering clear of Adam, but was also acting different when Jay would get the chance to talk to her. Jay got up and made sure to grab his wallet, phone and key card.

"Can you please tell me what she says?" Jay nodded and left Adam sitting by himself in the empty hotel room.

Alexis' hotel room was on the other side of the floor so it took Jay a minute or 2 to get there. Jay raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door swung open. He was face to face with a man that he though was out of Alexis' life for good.

"Oh, um…hey Jay." Randy said awkwardly. So much for keeping his relationship with Alexis secret. It was Randy's day off and he wanted to see his girlfriend. Randy had to be back on the road though to get to the next show so he and Alexis just spent time hanging out. They really didn't do much. Randy understood why Alexis would want to keep them a secret, especially from Jay and Adam. As much and Randy wanted to rub it in Adam's face that he was back with Alexis, he couldn't.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jay thought the worst. There was no way. Would she really do that? Would she really go back to him?

"Why I'm here is none of your business." Randy said in a cold tone.

Alexis had come to door to see what was going on. When she saw Jay she knew she had some explaining to do. "Baby, just go okay. I'll call you later." Alexis gave Randy look that clearly told him to shut up and leave. She didn't want a confrontation between Randy and Jay.

Randy gave her a quick peck on the lips and left, not wanting to be late catching his ride with John.

Jay could just imagine Adam's reaction when he found out that Alexis was back with Randy. He wasn't going to tell him though, he just couldn't. Adam needed to hear it from Alexis.

"You want to explain this?" Jay wanted an explanation as why she went back to Randy when she said that she was in love with Adam.

Alexis took a deep breath and took Jay's arm and pulled him into the room and closed the doors behind them. "Look, Jay I, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, its just that I knew how you react and how pissed you would be." This was not the way she wanted Jay to find out.

"Yeah, I'm pissed that you didn't tell me, but I'm even more pissed that you went back to him. What the hell were you thinking? That he would just make a complete 180 and be totally different? You said you loved Adam and then you go back to Randy. That makes no fucking sense!" Jay took a deep breath and tried not to get worked up. Yeah, sure a girl he considered a little sister went back to a total douche that cheated on her not once, but twice, but there had to be a good reason why she went back right? "Why, after all the shit he put you though, would you go back to him?"

"He's changed Jay. He's different from how he was before. And he helped me realize something that I should have realized on my own, before I let it get so far." She hated seeing Jay mad like this. Jay was usually a happy person always cracking a joke, but when he got upset be got pretty scary.

"You said that last time and look what happened! He cheated on you again. And what are you talking about? What did he make you realize?" He was trying not to get upset. He really was, but it wasn't working.

"I kept telling myself that maybe I did have a chance with Adam and I let myself fall more and more in love with him.. But then Randy made me realized that Adam will never see me as anything more then someone he considers a sister. I still love Adam, Jay I do, but its not gonna work." Alexis was sure it wouldn't work with her and Adam as much as she wished it would.

'_He fucking loves you!' _Jay wished he could tell her that. It would solve all these problems. But then again he wanted Adam to tell her. Jay didn't know what say or how to respond. He _knew _it would work between them, but if he said that, he would be basically saying that Adam had an interest in her and he couldn't say that. He would pretty much give Adam's secret up. On the other hand, if he said that it wouldn't work it would o\push her farther into Randy's arms. "That doesn't mean you go back to that cheating bastard! He's gonna break your heart _again _and with how you've been treating Adam, he's not gonna want to help you just so you could do all this crap again!" Jay knew Adam would do anything for Alexis, but he had say that to try a get Alexis to think about how this is effecting the Rated R Superstar.

"Randy is different now! He's not gonna cheat on me again and what do mean with how I'm treating Adam? He's fine, I haven't done anything to hurt him."

"Oh, if only you knew how wrong you were. You've nearly fucking killed him. You not being there has destroyed him, Alexis did you know that? He thinks he's done something to hurt _you _because you're barley talking to him anymore and the last thing he would _ever _want to do is hurt you. You need to tell him about Randy, Alexis. If you really still loved him, you'll tell him." Jay turned around and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He hated being so hard on her, but he had to.

Alexis didn't think that he being so distant would hurt Adam. She didn't want to hurt him by not being around, but it just hurt her to much to be around him. He needed to know that he didn't do anything wrong. She needed to tell him about Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Adam and Daaaaannnnngggg, Jay went all out lol. <strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! =P**


	9. Chapter 9

**For a while now i have been thinking about making my chapters longer because i felt that i wasn't able to fit as much a wanted to in them. So here is by far the longest chapter i have ever written for a story and i plan on keeping my chapters as long as this for now. Thanks you guys for the alerts, favorites and review on the last chapter! Hope you guys like this one! =)**

* * *

><p>"Teddy, you said you wanted to see me?" Alexis popped her head into the Smackdown GM's office. It was Tuesday again and only hours before the Smackdown taping. Alexis had been told by one of the crew members that Teddy wanted to see her.<p>

"Yes, Alexis I wanted to talk to you about your new storyline." Teddy informed her as he sat behind his desk.

"New storyline? What is it?" Alexis wasn't expecting a new storyline. To be honest, she wasn't really expecting anything. She was to worried about Adam and what Jay had days earlier to think about anything else.

"Were putting you in a tag-team." _'Oh, great. Back to tag-teaming. Wonder who there gonna stick me with? I'm the IC Champ, how is this gonna work?' _Alexis had won the Intercontinental title from Cody at last months PPV, Night of Champions.

Alexis started in the WWE as being Edge and Christian's manager towards the later part of their tag-team run. After Edge and Christian split, they had her teaming with Christian for a while. Once the WWE were able to see what she could do in the ring, they moved her to singles matches. So being in a tag -team to her was basically getting demoted in the company.

Teddy noticed the look on Alexis' face as he told her about being in a tag-team and could tell that she thought the worst of it. "Now, Alexis I know what your thinking, but you haven't heard who you'll be teaming with." Alexis raise an eyebrow and began to wonder who her partner would be.

"You'll being team with Edge going again Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler. Tonight we are gonna have you and Drew do a backstage segment were he kinda gets in your face and calls you a joke. Edge is gonna come and defend you and then Ziggler comes in and things get heated since Ziggler is going after Edge's World title and Drew wants Intercontinental title. That'll set up tonight's main event."

"Wait, this is going down tonight?" Not only does that mean Alexis has to face Adam tonight, but learn a whole new script. Alexis couldn't worry about a new script right now, she needed to worry about Adam and how to tell him about Randy.

"Yup, here's your script." Teddy picked up a stack of papers from his desk and hand them to her. He would have liked to give her more then a couple of hours to learn it, but he just received it about 20 minutes ago. "I suggest you get together with Adam to work on your lines and tag work, before they start letting people in and then do a quick review with Nick and Drew."

"I'll make sure I do that. Thanks, Teddy." Alexis looked at the papers at her hand and then back at Teddy.

"Sure thing playa." Teddy sent her a smile and she smile in return. Alexis left the office and headed for her locker room. So many things were going through her mind. Alexis quickly changed into her ring gear, not having anytime to spare. Alexis then took a deep breath and headed to Jay and Adam's locker room.

Once she reached the door to their locker she thought of what she could do at that moment. Walk away and go to Nick and Drew instead or knock and get this all over with. Alexis took choice number two and knocked, as she wished she picked option number 1.

"Come on in." She heard Adam call. Her heart stopped for a brief second as she heard his voice. God, she loved hearing his voice and didn't realize how much she miss hearing it. Alexis placed her hand on the cold metal handle and pushed the door open.

"Hey, Adam." Alexis sent him a soft smile as he looked up from lacing up his boot. To Alexis relief Jay was nowhere to be seen. She didn't need him to make things any harder. Adam smiled back at her and moved his hair out of his face. Just seeing her made his day. He was so glad that they got put in this tag-team storyline. It gave them a chance to get to how hey used to be.

"Hey, Lexi. I guess you're hear 'cause of the storyline, because you sure as hell wouldn't be here if you weren't." Adam wanted to jump on the fact that she hadn't been around and to see if he could figure out what happened between them. All Jay said after he got back from talking with her was that she said she was fine at that there was nothing wrong. He knew there was something wrong an he was gonna find out what. He was actually pretty upset with Alexis for all this. He finished lacing up his boot and stood up.

"Adam, look I'm sorry for not being around. You did absolutely nothing wrong." As Alexis looked into his gorgeous green eyes of, she could see the hurt and pain and the anger.

"Sorry, it wasn't you Adam? That's all you can say? You've been pushing me away and breaking my heart in the process for the past 2 and a half months. What the hell happened to us Lexi?" Adam was more upset about this then he thought.

"Adam, I-"

"Don't waste my time and give me bullshit excuses, just tell me the truth." He didn't know where this was coming from. It was just popping into his head like CM Punk on the mic, there wasn't a filter in between his brain and his mouth at that moment.

"You want the truth? Fine, I'll give the truth." Alexis wasn't sure why Adam was acting like this. He never acted like this. "I'm back with Randy and have been for the past 2 months. There, you happy? I told you the truth."

"What? You're back with him? Are you fucking kidding me! You pushed me away for the past 2 months to be with him?" Not only was he pissed, but he was heartbroken. She picked Randy over him.

"What the hell is your problem? I know you're upset, but you're never like this." There was something different about Adam' reaction. Jay just looked flat put pissed when he learned about Randy, but Adam not only looked extremely pissed, but also looked so hurt.

"What's my problem? My problem is that the girl that I'm head over heels in love with decided to go back to her ass of a boyfriend and totally treat our friendship likes its meaningless." Adam sat on the steel chair he had been previously sitting on and buried his face in his hands. There he pretty much said it. He said that he loved her, but it was too late. She was with Randy again.

"Wha…What?" '_Did he just say that? There's no way.' _Alexis didn't believe what she heard.

Adam raised his head from his hand and looked into her eyes." I love you, Alexis. I love with all my heart. You are my world. I can never stop thinking about you and when you're not with me it hurts so bad. I'd do anything to keep that beautiful smile on that beautiful face of yours." Adam buried his face in his hands again, not wanting to have to face the rejection that he predicted was coming.

He had told her he loved her. She never thought she would hear those world come out of his mouth. She was so happy he had spoke those words, but it only added to her listed of problems. She was with Randy, how was this going to work? If she left Randy to be with Adam, Randy would say that she was cheating on him with Adam and that she was no better then him. But then, something clicked in her head. She was finally getting the chance to be with the man she loved. She shouldn't give a crap what Randy, or anybody else thinks.

Alexis walked over to where Adam was sitting and knelt down so that she was at eye level. She removed his hands from his face and intertwined their fingers. Adam lifted his head, not expecting this reaction from her. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Adam, I love you too. The only reason I'm with Randy now is because I never thought that I'd ever have a chance of being more then a friend to you. That's why I kept away. It was to painful being near you when I loved you so much, but figure things would never work."

"You….you love me?" Adam would have never expected that, but when he looked into her eyes he could see it. He could see that she loved him.

"Yes, Adam. I love you. I love more then you could ever imagine." It felt so good to finally tell him how she really felt. It felt so good to know that Adam loved her back.

If only he had listened to Jay and told her how he felt earlier it would have saved him so much pain. He could have already been with her. He leaned forward and did what he had been wanting to do for so long. He kissed her.

It started off slow and lingering and went on from there. All the electricity that they had been feeling was pasted between them. Adam pulled her up and onto his lap, not letting their lips come apart. Alexis let go of his hands and tangled her fingers in his long blond hair.

Lord only knew how long they had been kissing before they were interrupted. "Hey, Adam I-" Jay stopped mid sentence as he opened the door and saw Adam and Alexis. At the sound of Jay's voice Alexis and Adam broke apart. Alexis got up off Adam's lap and brushed her hair back. Adam stood up beside her and looked at what seemed to be a very happy Jay.

"I'm sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt." Jay had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't be happier. "Its about damn time though. At one point I thought that you two would never get together."

"I, uh..I'm going to find Nick and Drew so we can uh, ya know… work on the script and the storyline." Alexis gave them a sheepish smile. Alexis went to leave, but Adam grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"Lexi?" Did she regret what happened? Why was she in such a rush to leave? Adam didn't know, but he didn't want what happened to go had if it never occurred.

Alexis figure what Adam was thinking and smiled at him. "I'll be back. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door, but before she left Adam called loud enough for only her and Jay to hear, "I love you too." She flashed him a quick smile and then closed the door behind her.

"Details, man. I want details." Jay said looking at Adam who happier then he had ever been.

**XXX**

"Hey, fruit loop!" Alexis called as she walked down the hall. Her look for Nick and Drew came up empty so she decided to talk to an unusual face on Smackdown.

John Cena turned to see Alexis with a big smile on her face. She began to laugh as she approached him. He then regretted turning around even if she was a good friend of his.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." John really didn't mind her calling him that, he knew she was just messing with him.

"Its not my fault that you turned around. And its also not my fault that Dwayne came up with the absolute perfect name for you." Alexis loved calling John a fruit loop or a homeless power ranger. He knew she was only kidding, but it was still pretty funny how he would react. "Why ya here on Smackdown? Last time I checked you were on the Raw roster." When Alexis was on Raw, John and Punk were like her Jay and Adam. She always hung out with them. They weren't as close to her as Jay and Adam, but they weren't far behind.

"Vince wanted to talk to me about some additional signings and things like that. What's up with you? You seem very happy for someone who has to learn a new script in the next.." John took a quick look at his watch. "hour and a half." John had mostly seen Alexis with Randy the past couple of weeks and she never seemed this happy. Sure, Randy was one of his closes friend, but Alexis didn't belong with him. There was a certain blond Canadian that would be her perfect match. Everyone that knew Alexis well could tell that her and Adam were perfect for each other.

"Word travels fast around here I guess. Yeah, I have a new script, but nothing could wreck this day." Alexis defiantly trusted John enough to tell him about Adam, but the only thing that kept her from spilling it was that John and Randy were super close.

"You gonna tell me why?" Alexis just had to tell someone, so couldn't keep it in. Alexis grabbed his arm and pulled him to a side hallway where no one would hear or see them. "I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell Randy." John nodded and Alexis told him what happened with her and Adam. There was a smile on John's face the whole time.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you and Adam are happily in love with each other, but what about Randy?" John would much rather Alexis be with Adam then Randy, but knowing Randy all to well, his reaction would not be good if she broke up with him for Adam.

"I'm gonna leave him. I shouldn't have even got back with him in the first place." Alexis was definitely afraid of how Randy would react when she broke up with him. It would only make matters worst if he knew why, so she planned on leaving that part out.

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"This up and coming Monday at the Super Show."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your opinions. =D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, already chapter 10. ****Decided to pull an all nighter so i thought i would finish this chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews so far. They really mean a lot to me. What you think matter and i always want to make sure you guys like the story. **

**Here is the next chapter and i hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>Alexis smiled as she walked into the arena where Monday Night Raw was being held in an hour. It had been months since she had been on a Raw show. She missed the familiar surrounding, but she was plenty happy on Smackdown. She had a match later that night against Jack Swagger and Edge would be in her corner. As much as Alexis insisted that he come with her, Adam deiced to wait till later in the show to arrive. She had one of Adam's shirts on with jean shorts and red and black Nike high-tops.<p>

"Look who's come back to Raw for the night." Alexis turned to locate the familiar voice and smiled when she saw who the voice belonged too.

"Yup. Because you guys are doing such a terrible job here on Monday Night Raw, Vince sent me to kick your asses into shape and boost your ratings." Alexis joked as she hugged her former mentor.

"Yeah, sure. Like we need any help from you. Its Smackdown that needs that rating boost." Hunter smiled and winked at her. Hunter helped Alexis through a rough patch in her career. It was when her dad had died and she didn't have anyone there. Adam was out with an injury and Jay was with TNA. Her ring work began to disappoint the board of directors and they said that if she did improve, they wouldn't renew her contract. Hunter learned of this and with the help of him and Shawn, Alexis was able to get back on track and get her contract renewed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Hunter." Alexis felt that she was forever in debt to Hunter and Shawn because without them she may not have had a carrier in the WWE anymore.

"Oh, I will." Hunter took her bag from off her shoulder. "Where ya headed?"

"From what I've heard my locker room is suppose to be next to Punk's." Adam would share the locker room with her when he got here. Alexis and Hunter set off for the locker room that was located towards the back.

"Why aren't you staying with Randy? I mean, he's your boyfriend, right?" Back when Alexis was on the Raw roster, she always stayed with Randy. So Hunter found it unusual that she wouldn't stay with him now.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, but not for long." Hunter was taken back her tone.

"You sound happy about that. That's a first for me. Ya know, hearing someone be happy about a breakup." There was defiantly something different about Alexis. The look in her eyes told Hunter that she was happy and in love, but if it wasn't with Randy…..Adam. Finally!

"Well if you were Randy's girlfriend you would happy about it too. Especially, if that means being with someone you actually love." The past few days with Adam had been better to Alexis then her entire relationship with Randy. Every kiss with Adam was so much better then anytime she had ever kissed Randy.

"Copelands a good kid. I'm happy for you two." Hunter set her bag down as they reached the locker room door.

"Wait, how did you know? I never told you." Alexis gave Hunter a confused look.

"Anyone who knows you as well as me, Shawn, Jay, John and Phil can tell that there was always something between you guys. You two never had a normal friendship. You acted more like a couple at some points. You're always together and always smiling when you guys are with each other. It was only a matter of time before you guys finally saw what you had. Hold on to him, Alexis."

"I will, Hunter. I will." Alexis gave Hunter one last smile and hugged him good-bye as he walked off in the opposite direction. Alexis picked up her bag and headed into her locker room. As she changed into her ring gear, Alexis debated on weather to tell Randy before or after the show. After awhile she came to the conclusion that the sooner the better and set off to find her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

**XXX**

"What's with that look on your face man?" Randy asked John as they sat in catering. The were both in their ring gear and ready to go out and out on a show. The look on John's face told Randy that John knew something was going to happen.

"What look?" It was hard to hide the fact that he knew what was going to happen sometime tonight. He was glad that Alexis was going to be with Adam instead of Randy, but it was all going to be hard seeing his friend go through a break up.

"That look…you know what? Never mind. I know you know that something going down tonight, but no matter how much I ask you, your probably not gonna tell me." If someone asked John to keep a secret, he kept it. The only person he would ever tell them to was Alexis. Alexis….god, she was pissing him off tonight already and he hadn't even seen her yet. She refused to stay with him in his locker room. Instead, she was staying with Adam. The fact that it was Adam she was staying with made him even more upset.

"Speaking of looks on faces, you look pretty pissed. What's up?" John noticed that Randy looked upset ever since they had arrived at the arena.

"Its Alexis. She refused to stay with me in my locker room like she always would. She sharing a locker room with Adam instead. I don't understand why she would do that. After I convinced her that Adam would never love her, I though she was done with him."

"Wait, What? You convinced Alexis that Adam would never love her?" John tried to think that Randy would never stoop that low, but in reality he knew Randy would.

"Yeah. I mean I knew that was the only way I could get her back. I knew she would be heartbroken since she told me that she loved him, but then she would need someone there for her and I made sure that it would be me." Randy knew what he did was cold. He still did it anyway though because it got him Alexis back. He didn't regret doing it at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You disgust me. I can't believe you would do something like that. I can't wait till she breaks your heart. Well, I won't have to wait very long thankfully. I'm glad she loves Adam and not you." Randy had never stooped this low before. Randy had done so much to Alexis. Randy had broken her heart so many times and John was sick and tired of it. John stood and stormed off. He didn't want to be near Randy after what Randy had told him.

John left Randy with so many questions racing through his head. What did John mean he wouldn't have to wait long until Alexis broke his heart? Why would John say that Alexis still loves Adam and not him? How would he know that?

Alexis watched as John stormed off. She couldn't hear what they had been talking about, but she hadn't seen John that upset in a while. She walked over to Randy who looked so very confused. "Hey, Randy can I talk to you?"

Randy looked up at Alexis who was standing next to him. "About what?"

"Just came you please come with me?" Randy nodded and got up to follow Alexis. She lead him to an empty locker room. Alexis didn't want to do this where everyone could see.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Randy's mind was still on what John had said to him. He wasn't really focusing on Alexis.

"About us. I don't want to do this anymore, Randy. You and me are done." Alexis didn't really want to sugar coat it. Randy had hurt her mutable times and now was her chance to get back at him.

Randy snapped back to reality. "What do you mean 'You and mean are done'?" Was this what John was talking about? About how Alexis would soon break his heart?

"I meant exactly what I said. You and me are over. I'm never going to love you Randy. Maybe I did at first or least I thought I did till I finally found out what being in love treally feels like." Maybe she shouldn't have said the last part because Randy would defiantly make the connection.

This what John probably meant about Alexis not being in love with, but in love with…Adam. Damn it! After all this he was still going to lose Alexis to Adam. "I can't believe that after all this your still in love with him! You're mine, not his. You belong with me!" Randy was furious. His voice was rising and his anger was taking over.

"First of all Randy, I'm not '_yours'. _Its always been Adam and always will be. Being with you was a mistake. I wish I could go back and stop myself from ever agreeing to go on a date with you. I feel so bad for the next girl because you're probably gonna cheat on her like you did me. Not once, but twice. I know Adam would never cheat on me and he will always love me and never hurt me." It felt so good to Alexis to be able to get that off her chest. She should have done this a long time ago.

"If it wasn't for you pushing me away I would have never cheated on you. I've said that it was a mistake, haven't I? That was just a lie to get you to come crawling back. I don't regret it. It was fun, much better then being with you!" Randy's anger was in full control now. He had no control over what he said.

"Don't you dare try and say that the reason you cheated was my fall and that I pushed you away. You were the one pushing me away. Every time I tried to get close to you or talk to you, you would blow me off! I don't know what I ever saw in you! You're a no good cheating cold hearted son of a bitch and I hope that no girl has the misfortune of falling for you!" Randy had heard enough. He took his left hand and back handed her across the face. He couldn't believe what he had just did and neither could Alexis.

Alexis ran from the run and couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Shit." Randy didn't mean to do that, he lost control. Alexis ran down the hall, crying and not paying attention to where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from Randy as she could. She came in full contact with someone and fell to the ground. She didn't care. She just continued to cry as she held her cheek and sat there. No one had ever hit her out side of the ring like that.

"Alexis what's wrong? What happened?" There was a massive amount of concern his voice. He knelt down beside her and looked at the girl he last remembered: with a smile on her face that now was crying like had never seen before. He hadn't seen her in awhile and this was not how he want to see her after her move to Smackdown.

"He…he, he hit me, Phil. He hit me." Alexis managed to say through her tears to the straight edge superstar.

"What? Who hit you?" Phil pulled Alexis to her feet. Alexis leaned up against him and still continued to cry. They started the walk back to his locker room.

"R, Randy. He hit me." Alexis still couldn't believe it. She knew Randy had a temper, but never though he would lay a hand on her.

The walk to Phil's locker was short seeing that Phil hadn't gotten far before he ran into Alexis, literally. Phil opened the door and placed Alexis on a steel chair on close to the wall in the back. "Lex, why did he hit you?" He wanted answers to understand why Randy would do such a thing. He never imagined Randy ever putting his hands on Alexis. He pulled up a chair next to her.

Once Alexis got her crying under control she began to explain. " I pretty much told him that I was leaving him for Adam. I called him a no good cheating cold hearted son of a bitch and I said that i hope that no girl has the misfortune of falling for him. Then he, he hit me." Alexis started too cry again and leaned up against Phil's shoulder.

Phil pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of the person that Alexis needed most right now.

"_Hey, Phil. What's up?" _The Canadian in the other end said after he picked up the phone on the second ring.

"You need to get here. Like, now."

"_Why? What's wrong?" _Adam didn't understand what was so important that he needed to get there. The one though came into his head. Didn't Alexis tell him that she was ending things with Randy? _"Is it Alexis?" _Adam asked with panic clearly in his voice.

"Wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't." Phil knew once Adam knew that there was something wrong and Alexis was involved that he would waste no time getting here.

"_I'll be right there." _Then the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn...i wonder what Adam's gonna do when he finds out Randy hit Alexis...<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry that its taken me longer then usual to get this chapter up. I had a couple projects due this week for school and didn't get a chance to write. So Anyways, thanks for the alerts and thank you Rated-R-Edgehead for the review and for being the only one that has reviewed everyone of my chapters. It means a lot. Thank you so much.**

**Here is the next chapter and i hope that you all like it =)**

* * *

><p>No more then 15 minutes later Adam was at the arena. He was glad that the WWE decided to book them in a hotel not far from the arena. Adam rushed through the backstage area looking for Phil's locker room. He needed to find Alexis. He needed to find out what was wrong. If Randy did anything to hurt her, he was going take Orton out. He didn't care if he got in trouble with Vince, if someone hurt Alexis, they were going to pay for it.<p>

Adam was relived when finally found the locker room door that said 'CM Punk' on it. He opened the door to find Alexis crying with her head rested on Phil's shoulder. "Alexis?" As soon as Alexis heard Adam's voice she got up and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. Adam rested his cheek on the top of her head and rubbed her back, trying his best to calm her. What happened? Adam needed to know so he could try and make the pain go away. When he saw Alexis like this his heart hurt because she was in pain.

Adam lifted his head slightly and looked at Phil. He mouthed the words 'What happed?'

Phil pointed to his cheek and the pointed to Alexis. There was something wrong will her cheek? Adam didn't quite understand. He pulled back a little so he could see Alexis' face. There was a mark about the size of a man's hand on her cheek. Here was no doubt that it was going to bruise.

Adam knew who did it and he felt anger begin to flood over him. Randy did this. He was a dead man. Before he confronted Randy, he wanted to know exactly what happened. "Baby girl, what happened?"

Alexis had gotten her crying under control and began to tell Adam what had happened. No man had ever hit her like that. It wasn't the pain that she was crying over. She could take the pain, she was used to it seeing that she was a professional wrestler. It was the emotional pain that was making her cry. She had been with Randy for a little over a year and never once did he lay a hand on her and she never thought he would. The only time she could remember Randy physically hurting her was when he grabbed her wrist.

"I called him a no good cheating cold hearted son of a bitch and that I hoped no girl had the misfortune of falling for him. Then, that's when he hit me." Alexis still couldn't believe that Randy would do such a thing, but he did.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I should have come with you. I shouldn't have let you do that alone. He's a dead man." Adam was blaming himself for this. If he had been with Alexis she would have never gotten hurt.

"It's not your fault and please don't get into trouble because of this. Please." Adam was the World Heavy Weight Champion and was the face of Smackdown. He couldn't afford to get into trouble.

"Adam, he's not worth it." Phil interjected. Phil figured it was no use though. Adam was going to go after Randy whether he, Alexis or anybody tried to stop him. Once Adam had his mind set on something, he was doing it.

"I'm not letting him get away with this. He put his hands on you and he had no right to. Don't worry about me though. Go tell Vince that you're not gonna compete tonight." He was going to beat Randy down and he didn't care what the consequences were.

"No, I'm still going out there tonight. I'll just figure something out for Jerry and Michael to say about my face and make something up. I'm fine. The pain is emotional, not physical." Alexis wasn't letting a mark on her face keeping her from going out there and doing what she loved.

"Okay, go and figure something out. Phil can you go with her?" Phil nodded his head in agreement. Adam didn't really want Alexis to go out there tonight, but she loved being in between those ropes. He wanted Phil with her though. Just in case Randy showed up or Alexis just needed support.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy Phil's company, but why can't you come with me?" Alexis figure what Adam would do. She didn't want him getting him in trouble or getting hurt. Phil was right, Randy wasn't worth it.

"I, uh…got to get my ring gear on and stuff." Adam most certainly was not the best liar. Lying was not his thing so he was terrible at it.

"Adam, don't. Please leave it be. Don't get into it with, Randy."

"I won't. Now you better get going before Raw starts because our match is third on the card." Adam tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he knew she wasn't convinced.

"I love you, Adam. Please let it be. He's not worth it." Alexis kissed him and then motion for Phil to take the lead to Vince McMahon's office. "I love you too, Alexis." Adam said before she exited the room. She smiled at him and then disappeared from his view. By now he had calmed down a bit, but he knew that it wouldn't last long.

Adam walked back out to his car and got his bag with his ring attire in it. He then headed back to his and Alexis' locker room and changed. When he was ready to go about 20 minutes later, Alexis still wasn't back. He thought about the mark on her face and his anger flooding back to him. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and headed out of the locker room. He had one thing on his mind at that moment and it was to find Randy.

**XXX**

"I can't believe that you hit her." Cody Runnels said as he watched Randy pace back and forth in his locker. Randy had called him and said that he needed him to come straight to his locker room. Randy had told Cody everything that had happened.

"I didn't mean to. I just….I was so mad at what she said." Randy would have called John instead, but John was still pretty pissed at him and if he told John about what had happened just half and hour earlier, he would totally flip.

"She kinda dissevered it for what she said if you ask me, but you know Copeland is gonna come after you." Cody never really liked Alexis. He didn't know why either, but it seemed like a mutual feeling whenever he talked to her because she was with Randy. Randy was somewhat of a mentor to him and a good friend.

"No matter what she said, I shouldn't have hit her and you're right about Adam." Randy blamed all this on Adam. If Adam hadn't been around the he would still be with Alexis and there wouldn't have been a problem.

"I'll go see if he's here yet. If he is I'll see if I can see where he is." Randy nodded and Cody left the locker room. Randy knew Adam was a good fighter, especially when he was mad. Randy knew he could take him, but he wouldn't be able to escape without getting banged up.

10 minutes had past since Cody had left. Randy had finished changing and pulled on a 'Apex Predator' shirt. He jumped and there was a multiply hard bangs on the door. "Open this fucking door, Randy!" Randy didn't want to, but if he didn't he would be a coward. He walk to the door resentfully and unlocked it. He always locked the door when he changed. Randy backed up and the red metal door sung open and nearly hitting him.

"You hit her. I didn't even think you were even that low. You're fucking dead." Randy could see the rage in Adam's eyes and even Randy was starting fear him.

"I, I didn't mean to Adam. I swear. I wasn't thinking. I was mad and didn't know what I was doing." Randy was trying to see if he could convince Adam that he really didn't mean to do it.

"That's bullshit. You can't hit some and not mean it. That's not how it works." Randy was not weaseling his was out of this. Adam wasn't going to let up. He knew there was a whole nother side to Randy. That mean, cocky, arrogant prick. That backstage player that nearly slept with the whole diva locker room.

"You're right. You can't hit someone and not mean to. Maybe if she wasn't being such a bitch, I wouldn't have done it. I don't know what you see in her, Adam. God only knows what I saw in her. To be honest with you, I liked Kelly better." Randy was just doing this to get under Adam's skin. If he wasn't getting out of this, why not have fun with it.

"Son of a…" Before Adam finished he tackled Randy. He hit Randy in the face a couple of times before Randy threw him off. Randy got up quickly and kicked Adam in the ribs. Adam yelped as pain shot through his torso. He still manage to kick Randy's feet from under him, cause Randy to fall back to the ground. Adam pummeled Randy. He hit him in the face and ribs as hard as he could. Randy rolled Adam over so now Randy was the one beating on Adam. Randy gotten half a dozen hits to Adam's face when Adam hit him in the nose. Randy knew without a doubt that his nose was broken. Adam once again had control over Randy as he punched him repeatedly in the face.

Adam was then pulled off of Randy. He struggled and tried to get free. "Adam, calm down. Stop!" Adam head John yell. Neither Randy or Adam had noticed the John had come in to locker room.

Randy sat up, sending pain through his ribs. He checked his nose and then saw Adam struggling to get out of John's grasp. "Let me go, Cena!" Randy look this as a perfect chance to charge at Adam, but was intercepted. "No, Randy. No more. That's enough." Cody said as he tried to push Randy back. "John, get him out of here!"

John shoved Adam through he locker room out to the hall and towards Adam and Alexis' locker. Adam tried to get back in Randy locker room, but John blocked him and continued to push Adam towards his locker room. Once he and Adam were a far enough distance from Randy, Adam just walked without needing to be forced. He began to feel the pain kick in. His ribs where Randy had kicked were killed him. He felt something under his nose and wiped it away with his hand. He looked at his hand to see blood. Adam and John arrived at Adam's locker room and Adam was wonder what he was suppose to tell Alexis. He said he would got after Randy, but he did and she was going to be pissed.

Adam opened the door and walked in to find Alexis and Phil on steel chairs facing each other. Alexis looked up and away from Phil to and to John and Adam. Adam's nose was bleeding and he was holding his ribs. His was beat up with multiple spots where bruises would form.

"Adam, what the hell happened to you." Alexis got up and walked up the beat up Rated R Superstar. She didn't know why she asked. She knew that he and Randy got into a fight ever after she told him not to start anything.

"Your boyfriend here just kicked Orton's ass." John had only witnessed the last bit of the fight, but from the looks of it, Adam defiantly had Randy beat.

"Adam, I told you to leave it be! Now, look at you. You're all beat up."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't let it be. After what he said….." Adam snapped when Randy said those things.

"What did he say? And lift your shirt. Et me check out your ribs." What had Randy said that set Adam off?

Adam just took his shirt completely off. It would be easier for him since he wouldn't have to hold it up because his arm was bothering him.

"It doesn't matter. It was noth- holy shit, Alexis, easy!" Adam flinched as she put just the slightest pressure on where Randy had kicked him.

"Sorry." Alexis was trying to find out where his ribs were injured and was placing some pressure to different spots. Apparently she had found the spot.

"Phil, come on. Lets go get the trainer for Adam and see how bad Randy got it." John walked out of the locker room with Phil behind him.

"So, you kicked his ass pretty bad?" Even though Alexis would have preferred Adam to stay away from Randy, she was glad Randy got his ass kicked.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose." No matter what the consequences were, beating Randy like that was totally worth it.

"As much as I hate seeing you hurt, I'm enjoying the tough of you beating down Randy."

"It should sent a message to everyone out there that if you mess with my girl, you better watch your back." Adam kissed her, not caring about the pain in his face. Just being with her, let alone kissing her, made the pain ease away. Alexis smiled at the fact that he said she was 'his girl'.

"Sorry to break up your little moment here, but we got the trainer are here." Phil said form the doorway. Phil moved aside to the let the trainers in and Alexis moved back so that they could get to Adam. "I should feel bad, but I don't." John said appearing in the door way with a smile on his face.

"What'da ya mean?" Adam asked as the trainer looked over his face.

"Randy, my god. He looked terrible. He's 10 times worst then you. beat him down pretty bad. His lip was busted, He had ice over his eye, which probably means he's gonna have a shiner. His nosed was bandaged up and so were his ribs." Randy got what he deserved. What he did was unacceptable. Telling Alexis that Adam would never love her, just to get her back after he cheated on her for a second time. That was pitiful.

"Unfortunately, there is some bad news." Adam and Alexis both looked at John, waiting to hear what he was going to say. "As soon as your taken care off and bandaged up, Vince wants you and me in his office." Adam thought the worst. Were the going to take the belt off him? Suspend him? He knew that the fight wasn't going to go away without any consequences. There was just no telling how major or minor they were going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder what the consequence for Randy and Adam getting into a fight will be? lol<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. I love hearing what you guys think =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry that its taken me this long to update. I have mid-terms so i've been using all my free time to study. I've also been looking back on my other chapter an found a lot of spelling errors and things like. Sorry for them, if you see them just ignore them.**

**P.S. So extremely happy that Edge is going yo be inducted into the Hall of Fame. He totally dissevers it. =)**

* * *

><p>"Come on in." Adam and John heard Vince call from the other side of his office door. Adam had no idea what might come of this. Vince might decide to strip him of the World Heavy Weight Championship and suspend him. Of even worse, Vince could fire him. Vince had no tolerance for fighting backstage. He always said, 'If you have a problem with someone, tell me and I'll set up the match. Take it to the ring.'<p>

John opened the door and walked in to the boss' office. Adam was a bit slower to do so, but when he was in the office he stood next to John with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Now, tell me what happened and why this all started." Vince said looking at the too men in front of him. Vince was a very fair man. He heard both sides of the story and never punished someone without knowing all the details.

"It's a long story." Adam looked up and made eyes contact with Mr. McMahon. His eyes weren't harsh and angry like Adam had expected. They looked understanding.

"Well then get talking."

Once Adam had finished explaining to Vince about him and Alexis getting together and Randy hitting her when she went to break up with him he added, "Vince, I would like nothing more then to say that I'm sorry for starting a fight, but I'm not sorry. He dissevered it. He put his hands on my girlfriend and I made sure to send him a clear message saying that worse was going to happen if he did it again. I'm prepared to take any punishment you give to me." Adam would do it again if he had a chance to, but he was going to keep that to himself for now.

Vince to a minute or two soak all what Adam to say in before he turned to John. "What did you see happen, John?" He didn't just want Adam's say in the matter even thought Vince completely believed him. He wanted the perspective of someone else.

"Well, I really didn't see much except Adam beat Randy's ass." John shot smile over in Adam's direction and then turn back to Vince to continue. "I came in and pull Adam off Randy and then Cody came and held back Randy. I took Adam back to his locker room and that's pretty much all I had to do with it." John and Randy were actually pretty close before tonight, but now he couldn't stand the sight of Randy. Not only did he lie to Alexis and break her heart just so she would give him another chance that he didn't deserve, but he also put his hands on her. John would chose Alexis over Randy any day.

Vince stayed silence for a moment and then explain what he had come up with. "Adam, you're no in trouble for anything because you had a good reason for what you did. If any one put a hand on my daughter or wife I would beat them senseless too." Adam let a out a sigh of relief which he soon regretted and he felt pain in his lower abdomen were he had been kicked by Randy. It was nothing serious. The trainer had said to give it a week or so an it's be okay for him to compete again.

"I still want to you to take so time off. Go home and rest and then I want to at the next Smackdown tapping." Vince needed Adam in top shape because it was nearing the end of September and the big pay-per-view were coming up. Vince then remember something Adam had said. "I'll give Alexis time off till the next tapping to. She should let her face heal up and she should be with you. So are we good?" Vince didn't wan the chance of Randy and Alexis crossing paths and she would most likely want to be with Adam to help him since he was pretty banged up.

"What about Randy?' John asked.

"I'm going to call him in here along with Cody. I'm going to have him play and injury angle tonight. He's going to be suspended for 30 days. If he does anything like that again, 60 days. If it happens for a third time, he's fired. He may be good at what he does, but I will tolerant him putting his hands on my female worker. Plus, he's been on thin ice for awhile." Vince didn't want to have to fire him, but he would if he had to.

"Okay, thank you sir." Adam smiled and held out his hand for Vince to shake. Vince took his hand and shook it, then doing the same with John. Adam and John left the chairman's office and walked to the locker room. When they got back, Alexis had any icepack on there cheek and was taking with Phil. "How's the cheek, Lexi?" Adam asked as he walked over to her.

"Trainers just said keep some ice on it and a couple of aspirin to help if there's any pain. What about you? What did Vince say?" There was so many possibilities of what punishment Vince could have given Adam.

A smile spread across Adam's face. "I'm not in trouble. As a matter a fact I have the next week off to go home and heal up and so do you." A week to spend with Alexis. Just them, no one else. The fight with Randy seemed even more worth it.

"Really? I haven't been home in so long." It had been nearly a month since Alexis had been to her house in Tampa, FL.

"A whole week. Just you and me. Also, Randy is getting suspended for 30 days." That was defiantly highlight of his day.

"Hey John, our promo is up next. Let's go." Phil said heading for the door. "See you guys later." John said as he followed Phil out.

"So, do you want to head to Tampa or Ashville?" Adam didn't care as long as Alexis was happy.

"Um, as much as would love to she your house," Alexis had been to Adam's house plenty of times when he leaved in Tampa and only a block away from her, but she never been to his new house in Ashville. "I really want to go to the beach and I can't do that in Asheville because its not anywhere near a beach." Alexis loved the beach and went whenever she was home.

"That's fine with me. To Tampa we go." Adam smiled and kissed her. He didn't think his life could get any better.

**XXX**

'_This isn't over.' _Randy thought as he walked down the hallway. Vince had just told him that he was being suspended, which didn't surprise him. He was pretty mad at the fact that Adam went on punished and got time off. Adam was the one who attacked him.

"Randy, wait up." Cody send coming up next to him.

"I'm going to get her back." Randy growled.

"Okay, 1st of all she's to far gone to even consider it. 2nd, why should you want to after she dumped you for Copeland. Plus, after you hit her, your chance went from .01% to 0." Cody didn't want Alexis with Randy. Yeah, who cares that he hit her. She dissevered it. Randy is way out of her league. Randy cane get much better girls then Alexis.

"You're right. There's no way she would leave Copeland for me. But, what if I got then to break up?" Randy said with a sinister smile. There was one girl that he knew would stir things up between Adam and Alexis. Unfortunately, Randy would have to wait a month to put this plan into action, but it would be well worth the wait.

**XXX**

"Hey, Adam. Can I talk to you for a second?" John asked and he pulled Adam off to the side in catering. The show was coming to an end and John was in the main event so he would have to go soon, but he needed to warn Adam.

Adam was already in his street clothes and prepared to head to the airport with Alexis who was finishing gathering up her stuff. Adam had brought all there things to the arena earlier that night. Alexis still had a match, even though Adam wouldn't be at ring side so he drove over to the hotel and grabbed all there stuff and got back just in time to see her match. There were hopping on the next flight to Tampa which left in a hour or so.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Watch out for Randy, okay? I know him pretty well. Better then most people actually. He's gonna try to screw with you guys. No matter what happens you need to keep with Alexis and not let Randy get to you guys. No matter what happens, don't let her go."

"Cena! You're next!" A crew member shouted. Signaling him to the gorilla position.

"Don't worry, John. I've finally got her, I'm not letting her go. She's my world. Without her I don't know what I would do." John gave Adam a smile and then headed off to the gorilla position for his match.

Alexis came up to him with her bags in hand and asked, "You ready to got?"

"Totally. Lets go." Adam and Alexis headed towards the parking lot, ready to spend their week in the sunshine state.

**XXX**

Alexis was asleep in the back seat as Adam drove to her house. They had spent 3 hours on a plane and his neck was acting up again. Any flight over 2 hours, he paid for. He tried to convince himself it was nothing, but he knew it could only get worse. His time was running out and he knew it. It was only a matter of time.

Adam did his best to shake the thoughts from his head as he pulled into Alexis' driveway. He opened the door to the car they had rented and headed to the trunk. He took the bags out and carried them to the door. Alexis had given him a key, so he unlocked the door and placed the bags inside. He then headed back out to the car to get Alexis. He opened the back door and scooped her up in his arms. His body was still in pain from earlier that night, but he didn't care

He carried her into the house and up the stairs. He gently kicked open her bedroom door, turned the light on and placed her on her king sized bed. He placed her down on the bed and went to pull any when Alexis grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave." Alexis mumbled sleepily.

He was remind of how Alexis had pretty much done the same thing months ago after she had broken up with Randy for the second time and she had been staying with him. He smiled at the memory. "I have to go and lock the door and bring the bags up. Then I'll come right to bed, I promise. It'll only take me 5 minutes tops."

"Okay." Alexis let go of his shirt and seemed to fall right back asleep. Adam did just as he said and went back downstairs, locked the front door, grabbed the bags and headed back up. He put the bags in the bedroom and turned off the light. He pulled his shirt over his head and just let it drop to the floor. He was to tired to change and his neck was still bothering him. He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed next to Alexis. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Alexis was still half awake and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you, Adam Copeland." He would never get tired of hearing those words. "I love you too, Alexis Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review =P<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**All the exams and projects are over and done with for now so hopefully the time between chapter won't be as long. Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. I don't know how many times i've said this, but i'm gonna say it again; it means so much to me and i really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter and i hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>For the first three days of their week off, all Alexis and Adam did was sleep. With the occasional bathroom and food break. They got little to no sleep on the road and whenever any superstar had time off they spent most of it sleeping.<p>

"Come on, Adam. Its been three days, we need to do something other then sleep." Alexis said as she tried to shake him awake. Not only had they caught up on a lot of their sleep the past three days, but they also were healing up pretty well. In a day or two it looked as if the bruise on Alexis' face would be completely gone and Adam's face was looking much better.

"We can do something tomorrow." Adam mumbled into his pillow.

"You said that yesterday. Now get up. I'm going downstairs to make some coffee and if you're not down by the time its done, I'm coming up here and dumping a bucket of cold water on your head." Alexis heard Adam groan as she went to leave the room. She smiled and headed down the stairs.

The coffee had just finished and Alexis was on her laptop sitting at the counter when Adam came down the stairs in a white t-shirt and cargo shorts. He walked up to her and kissed her on cheek and then grabbed the pot of freshly made coffee. "Mornin'."

"For a second there I though I really was going to have to dump cold water on your head." Alexis looked up from her laptop and smiled. She would have done it too. Just to see the look on his face.

Adam pulled two cups out of the cabinet and poured a cup of coffee for himself and one for Alexis. "Why did you want me up so bad? We have like another 4 days till we go back."

He handed a cup to Alexis and looked over her shoulder and saw she was on Twitter.

"Because its so nice outside." Alexis said pointing to the sliding glass doors. "And all we've been to doing for the past three days is sleep."

"Well then if its so nice outside why are you in here on Twitter?" Adam asked smiling at her. He loved the outdoors, but sometime he just wanted to stay in and sleep.

"I was waiting for you to get your lazy ass outta bed." Alexis said smiling. She closed her laptop, grabbed her coffee and headed for the sliding glass doors. Alexis unlocked the doors and stepped outside. Adam followed with his coffee in hand. Alexis placed her coffee on small round table and sat down on a pool chair. The pool that was in front of them was spotless. No leaves, no dirt, just clear blue water. Adam set his cup down next to Alexis' and stepped closer to the pool. The last time he had been in a pool was back when he had his home down here in Tampa before he moved to North Carolina.

Adam's back was to her and she saw her chance. Alexis got up and snuck up behind him. Before Adam had a chance to turn around, Alexis pushed him into the pool. When Adam resurfaced, his wet hair was sticking to his and he wiped the water out of his eyes and face.

Alexis stepped to the pools and leaned down. "There's that cold water that I mentioned."

"I'll get you back." Adam swam to the edge of the pool to were Alexis was. He already knew how he was getting her back.

"How are you going to do that when you're down there all wet and cold and I'm up here dry and warm." Alexis teased.

"Like this." Adam reached up and grabbed her arm. "Adam!" Alexis shouted knowing his plan, but it was to late. He pulled her into the pool. "I can't believe you did that!" Alexis said when she came back up to the surface. All Adam could do was laugh at the look on her face.

"Its not funny." Alexis said pouting.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You started it." Adam continued laughing.

"You're mean, you know that?" Alexis said, trying not to smiled.

"You still love me though." Adam swam closer to her and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you sure about that?" Alexis asked, letting the smile come through.

"Positive." He kissed her and Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck. Adam wrapped his arms around her waste making sure there was no space between them. He could stay like this forever. If you would to have told him a month or two ago that he would be making-out with the girl of his dreams in a pool at her house in Tampa, he wouldn't have believed it.

There was so much electricity and passion that Alexis had never felt with anyone else. Not even Randy. She didn't understand why it took her so long to realize that Adam was the one. Adam was the one she wanted to be with more then anybody else.

Adam pulled away and pressed his forehead against her's. "I love you so much, Alexis. I don't know what I would do without you. I never want to lose you."

"I love you too and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. My place is with you." She kissed him and smiled. They stayed like that for awhile in silence till Adam spoke up.

"You know what I realized?"

"What?"

"We haven't had our first date yet." Adam smiled and so did Alexis.

"What did you have in mind for it?" She asked him.

"Well, I was thinking that there is someone we haven't seen for a while and his band is playing here in a couple of nights. We could go to the show and then out to dinner."

"You mean Chris? I haven't seen him since he left the company. I would love that." Former WWE Superstar and fellow Canadian, Chris Irvine had been touring with his band, 'Fozzy', so no one in the WWE saw much of him. Chris was pretty close with her, Adam and Jay.

"Then it's a date."

"Now how 'bout you say we get outta of the pool and get dried off." Alexis suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Adam said, letting go of Alexis so she could swim to the steps and get out of the pool. He followed after her and once they were out, they grabbed two towels from a rack on the wall. Alexis always put towels there because she never knew when she was going to go in or if she may have forgotten one. After they had gotten mostly dry, they headed inside to change out of their wet clothes and into dry ones.

**XXX**

"Its so hot." Alexis said as her and Adam walked hand-in-hand on the beach.

"Hey, you're the one that suggest that we come." Adam hadn't been to a beach in what seemed like forever, but he was enjoying himself because he had Alexis with him. The beach wasn't completely packed, but it wasn't deserted either. They did there best to blend in and not get noticed. Adam didn't have a shirt on so his tattoos would give him away to anyone who knew them. He had a pair of shorts on with flip-flops. He also had sunglasses and a hat on. Alexis had on a pair of sunglasses and was just was just wearing a bikini top and shorts with flip-flops. They looked like any other couple taking a stroll on the beach

"I know, but I didn't think it was gonna be this hot." For late September it was pretty hot. A couple of days ago when her and Adam were in the pool it was nice and cool out.

"Well, Chris' band is playing indoors so we won't have to worry about the temperature tomorrow." Adam couldn't wait till tomorrow. Not only was it his and Alexis first date, but also he got to see Chris. Him and Chris were pretty close and he hadn't seen him in a while.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, but it kinda sucks that we have to go back the day after. I love spending time with you like this. Just you and me. No one else. Even though it is pretty hot out." Alexis smiled as she said the last part, knowing Adam would say something about it.

"You complain to much." Adam knew she said that last part just to see what he would say, but he went with it.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you do. Admit. Don't lie to yourself. Just admit." Adam smiled. He loved this.

"No, I won't admit what's not true." Alexis stopped walking, let go of Adam's hand and crossed her arms. She was trying to fight the smile that threatened to appear on her face.

"I'll force it out of you." Adam said trying to put on a serious face, which didn't work.

"How are you-" Alexis couldn't finish her sentence. Adam had tossed her over his shoulder and started walking again. "Put me down Adam!" Alexis nearly burst out laughing.

"Nope. Admit it first." Alexis struggled against his hold, but didn't get anywhere.

"Adam Joseph Copeland put me down right now!" Alexis couldn't hold it in anymore and stated to laugh.

"Admit it." They were defiantly causing a sense and it wasn't helping them blend in, but he didn't care. They were having fun.

"Fine! I complain too much. Happy?" Alexis said through her laughter.

"Yes, very happy. Thank you very much." Adam dropped her to her feet. Alexis playfully hit him across the chest. It wasn't hard at all, but her hand hit him just right so he hit made a loud slapping sound.

"Ow. Watch it there Flair. We're not in the ring." Adam teased.

"Trust me, I can do way worse." Alexis smiled and continued to walk.

"I know you can." Adam caught up with her and intertwined their fingers. "So where we headed?"

"The ice cream shack right over there." Alexis pointed to a little shack about 100 yards away. "Its one of my favorite places down here."

Adam felt a stinging on his chest and looked down. There was a red hand print were Alexis had hit him. It really didn't hurt him, it was just the way she hit him.

"You see whatcha did?" Adam said playfully pointing to his chest.

"Sorry. You dissevered it though." Alexis smiled and turned to face him as he stopped walking. "Oh, you're SUCH a good girlfriend." He said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Alexis.

"Yup. You'll never find anyone better then me." Alexis kissed him and then began to walk, pulling him along. "Now come on. I want some ice cream."

Adam laughed and followed. She was right. He would never fine anyone better. Adam was sure of that.

**XXX**

Adam and Alexis spent an hour at the ice cream shack and then headed home. They spent awhile in the pool before getting cleaned up and showered. It was getting late now and Adam and Alexis were sitting in bed. Adam was watching hockey and Alexis was on her laptop. Alexis logged onto Twitter and found her mentions overwhelming. Yeah she was used to getting a lot of them, but not this many. The first one she read was form a girl that said: "You guys are so cute together!"

Alexis had absolute no idea what the girl was talking about. There was a link in the tweet so she clicked on it. When the webpage finally loaded Alexis understood what the girl meant. It was a picture of her and Adam holding hands on the beach. Then there was another one of when she kissed him.

She probably figure someone recognized them at the beach and took the pictures. Now the whole wrestling world knew because it was on one of the biggest and most popular website that had all the WWE and wrestling news. Anything that happened in the wrestling world, it went on this site.

"Adam, look." Alexis tilled her laptop so he could see. Adam looked away from the game and at the computer screen. "How did they get that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Someone probably realized who we were at the beach."

"What do ya think Vince is gonna do?" Vince didn't like outside activity to mess with his in-ring storylines.

"I have know idea." As if on cue, Alexis phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D. and low and behold, it what the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon.

"Hey Vince. I got you on speaker. Adam is with me." Alexis said once she accepted the call and pressed the speaker button.

"_How'd you guys enjoy your day at the beach?" _His voice didn't sound mad or angry. It almost sounded…..happy?

"Look, Vince we're really sorry. We hope we didn't mess up our storyline." Adam told Vince.

"_There is no need to be sorry. I was acutely calling to thank you guys." _

Adam gave Alexis and confused look. "You lost us there Vince." Alexis hadn't a clue as to what he meant.

"_I called to thank you. You guys have given me a perfect idea for you storyline. We'll turn it into a romantic storyline." _

"So you're not mad?" Adam asked.

"_No not at all. I was just calling to say thanks for the idea and that you'll both have your scripts ready for you when you get back Tuesday. Anyways, hope you guys have a good night. I'll see you around soon." _The line went dead, signaling that the chairman had hung up.

"I guess we're good then." Adam smiled and then turned back to the game.

"I guess so." Alexis then preceded to reply to some of her fans on Twitter. Most asking about her and Adam, others just random questions.

Life was pretty good. At least that's what Alexis thought. She had the perfect boyfriend, they were going on their first date tomorrow, her carrier was on track, and Randy was out of her life for the next couple of weeks. She couldn't wish for it to be any better.

* * *

><p><strong>I most defiantly am having the date in the next chapter.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to review. =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't updated in what seems like forever and i feel sooooo bad. I was in New York and had absolutely no time to write. Plus, i had a bit of writers block. I'm getting my laptop taken away till Monday because apparently i did something to piss my dad off. Well Anyways, i hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for the review on the last one.**

* * *

><p>"Baby, are you ready to go?" Adam asked Alexis as she came down the stairs. The band was playing in two hours, but Alexis and Adam wanted to get there early so that they could go backstage and meet up with Chris.<p>

"Yeah, I'm ready I just have to find my keys." Alexis looked all around upstairs, but couldn't seem to find them.

"Your keys? I though we were taking the rental car?" The rental car was just a basic black Ford Explore with tinted windows. They didn't need any extra attention driving down the road so WWE superstars usual got basic cars when they rented one. The tinted windows were always on every rental car they got just to be sure no one would recognize them.

"No. I don't want to take it. I haven't been able to drive my own car in so long. And lets face it, its 10 times better then the rental." Alexis had a jet black Camaro with tinted windows, decked out rims and a full surround sound stereo system on the inside along with black leather seats. Alexis walked into the kitchen and saw the keys on the counter. "Got'em. Let's go."

Alexis grabbed the keys and headed for the door leading the garage. She opened the door and flipped on the lights. The car was just how she left it. She climbed in on the driver side and put the keys into the ignition. Adam had locked the front and sliding glass doors and was just coming into the garage when Alexis turned the engine on. Adam had to admit it was a nice car and he wouldn't mind getting one himself, but he already had like 4 cars and didn't need another.

He got into the passenger side and made sure he had his wallet and keys. Alexis then pressed the remote to open the garage door and pulled out. She made sure to close the door before pulling away. She revved the engine up before shooting off.

"Damn, Alexis. Someone's a speed demon." Adam was not expecting the change in speed and was gripping his seat so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Totally. Remind me to call John and thank him for fixing me up with this engine." John was with Alexis when she bought the car and he knew the dealer so he got an upgraded engine that made the car barley street legal.

"Yeah, sure. If I'm still alive." Adam teased.

"Oh, shut up. I'm actually quite a good driver." She flashed him quick smile, then turned her eyes back to the road.

"You want to know what would make me extremely happy?" Adam asked her with a smile on his face.

"What?" Alexis asked curiously.

"If you would let me drive it."

"Are you insane? First you criticize my driving and now you want me to let you drive my car?" Of course Alexis would let him drive it. She trust him. She was just messing with him.

"I'm not insane and I wasn't criticizing your driving. I was speaking the truth. The truth being that someone would have to be crazy to get into a car with you behind the wheel." Adam continued to smile as Alexis shot him one of those 'Oh Really?' looks.

"If that's true, then that means that you're one of those crazy people." Alexis turned and smiled at him as she stopped at a red light.

"I guess so. Seeing that I'm in a relationship with you." Adam replied.

"Yeah, but you love me. So you're stuck with me." Alexis smiled and began to drive as the light turned green.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Adam took one of her hands and smiled.

They arrived at he arena about 15 minutes later and headed straight for the backstage area. After about 10 minutes of confusion, a crew member pointed out Chris' dressing room for them.

Adam gave a quick loud knock and waited with Alexis by his side. After a couple second the door swung open, revealing a very surprised Chris.

"Adam, Alexis, what are you guys doing here?" Chris embraced them both in a hug and motioned for them to come into his dressing room.

"We had a week off and decided that we would stay at Alexis' place and that we would see you're so and see if your band is really as good as you say it is." Adam smiled and sat down on the black leather couch that was located in Chris' dressing room. Alexis sat down next to him with barley any space between them. Adam put his arm around her shoulder and watched Chris' reaction as he sat on a chair across from them.

"Trust me. Me band is better then I say it." Chris looked between Adam and Alexis noticing that they were not the same form when he last saw them. "Is there something that I should know about?" He asked.

"Lets see…." Alexis pretended to ponder her thoughts. " Randy cheated on me again, I broke up with him, then got back together with him, Adam told me he was in love with me and I said loved him. I went to break up with Randy and he hit me and Adam beat his ass. That pretty much leads us here since Vince gave up a week of after Adam and Randy's fight." Alexis lust smiled as Chris' jaw dropped.

"Wait…you guys are together now?" Chris believed that they would never get together.

"Yup." Adam began to explain the events of the pass few months to Chris. All during the time Adam was telling Chris what had happened, there was this constant look of disbelief on his face.

"Wow, that's a lot of shit you guys had to go through. I glad that you guys are together now though. Randy doesn't deserve to be with anybody. I don't know how you put yup with him for a year Alexis. But you guys do know that you haven't seen the last of Randy in this whole situation. He is going to do everything in his power to fuck with you guys." Chris had to work a lot with Randy when he was the WWE and if he knew Randy as good as he thought he did…..well lets just say life was going to get pretty screwy for Adam and Alexis.

"Yeah, we kinda fingered that much, but we can handle it. I'm sure of it." Adam said as he kissed Alexis' temple.

"Just be careful." Chris added before he took a drink from his water bottle.

"We will." Alexis smiled and then tried her best to change the topic. "So Chris, have you got any plans to come back. I mean its not the same backstage without you.

"I'm coming back, just not for a while. I still have a whole tour t do with the band. Next week we're headed over seas to start the European tour. Plus, I also have to come up with a way to come back."

Adam was confused with the last par and wanted a better explanation. "WhaT do me come up with a way to come back?"

"I don't want to be another heel coming out there in a suit and tie. I want to do something that's never been done before." When Chris came back, he wanted to be all that everyone talked about. He wanted to do something that would be unexpected and do something that only he could do and no other superstar.

"Well, if anyone can do it, you can. I mean you are the best in the world and what you do." Alexis, Chris, Jay and Adam had an ongoing joke. Whenever Chris would say he was going to do something, tried to do it or just brought up and idea, Adam, Jay and Alexis would always throw his old gimmick of being the best in the world in his face. They always got a good laugh out of it.

Chris laughed at the comment and leaned back in his chair. Yeah, sure he missed the WWE, but everyone that leaves does. As much as he would like to go back, he had other things to do.

Adam, Alexis and Chris spent the next hour just talking and hanging out in Chris' dressing room. About 20 minutes before the show was to start, Chris bid his friends a farewell an promised to see them after the show. Adam and Alexis were escorted to there seats because Chris insisted. The show was a good hour or so long. It wasn't suposse to be a big concert like on tour. It was just a side show because the band was in town. Afterwards, like Chris had promised, Adam and Alexis were escorted back to the backstage area and met back up with Chris.

"That was fantastic Chris. I loved it." Alexis said giving her fellow Canadian a hug.

"Yeah Chris, that was awesome." Adam smiled and gave Chris a quick hug as well.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you liked it. I think we defiantly have improved since we play on Raw years ago." Chris smiled at the memory and that fact that two of his close friends thought the performance was good. They talked for a bit longer and then Chris had to leave because a crew member needed him for something. Adam and Alexis headed to the parking lot and tried to locate Alexis' car. Once they found it, Alexis tossed the keys to Adam.

"You're gonna let me drive your car?" Adam asked walking over to the driver side door while Alexis walked to the passenger side.

"Sure, why not? I trust you." Alexis smiled at him before ducking into the car. Adam opened the door and climbing into the car. He put the key into the ignition and started the car. As soon as he felt the engine start up he got excited at the fact that he was driving such and amazing car.

Adam pulled out of the parking lot and then proceeded to head to a restaurant not far from the arena. It wasn't a restaurant the required fancy clothes and a reservation. It was just a plain simple restaurant were you could walk in off the street and eat.

Adam and Alexis were just a normal couple out on a date. They ate and talked. Nothing that would really seem special to anybody but them. Alexis had told Adam that it was the best date she had ever been on and that made him extremely happy. They were having a blast, but figure them had better get back home since they had a flight to catch early the next morning. Once they got home they sat on the couch and watched T.V. till they both ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Adam woke to a pain in his neck at about 2 in the morning. Adam rubbed his neck hoping the pain would fade, but it took a little longer to go away then he had hoped. Alexis was asleep with her head rest on his chest. He smiled and reached for a blanket that was on the arm on the couch and covered her up with it. Besides his neck, he was to comfortable to move and just decided to stay on the couch with her. He leaned his head back and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think that this chapter was a good as it could have been, but i wanted to make sure i got it up before my dad to took my laptop. I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review =)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Just got my laptop back today and i couldn't wait to right this chapter for some reason. Thank you Rated-R-Edgehead for the review on the last chapter. =)**

**Her eis the next chapter and i hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Alexis and Adam had gotten back on the road. They were out in the ring on Monday Night Raw, cutting a promo for their matches on Smackdown. So Jay was left to wander the halls and wait for them to finish. While he was walking around backstage waiting for his match to come up and for Adam and Alexis to get back, he ran into Eve, who was in a match against Natalya that night.<p>

"Hey Jay." As always there was gossip in the divas locker room and usually it was nothing important, but tonight Eve had heard something the Jay ought to know.

"Hey Eve, what's up?" Jay noticed there was something different about Eve. She seemed troubled by something and wasn't happy-go -lucky like she usual was.

"I really need to talk to you about something." This was huge and could have a big impact on Adam and Alexis' relationship.

"What is it?" Eve never seemed this anxious before and it was really starting to worry Jay.

"I overheard that the WWE is gonna sign Amy again." Amy, as in Amy Dumas. Adam's ex-girlfriend. Eve wasn't around when it happened, but she learned from other divas that Adam and Amy's breakup was terrible. She heard that Adam and Amy split because Amy figured out that Adam had feelings for Alexis and that really pissed her off since all Adam did was deny it. It was no secret that Amy still had a thing for Adam, but Adam wanted nothing to do with her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The last thing Adam and Alexis needed was another problem like Amy. They already had the whole situation with Randy. "How did you find this out? And why would they resign her?"

"It was just locker room gossip, but usual its always true. Supposedly Randy pulled a couple of strings to get her a contract. He told one of the guys on creative that it would make an awesome storyline and so the guys went to Vince and insisted that he hire Amy back to help the divas division." If you wanted to know something, head to the divas locker room because they tend to find out things from future storylines, firings, hirings, etc.

"I have to tell Adam. He's gonna be so pissed. He practically hates Amy now because of all that shit that happened with Alexis." After the breakup, Amy got in Alexis' face quite a few times and they usual ended up in a fight. Alexis of course would always get the better of Amy, but Alexis got suspended multiple times for it. She nearly got fired at one point until the WWE decided that Alexis was more talented and valuable so they let Amy go instead.

"Make sure you do, but don't tell Alexis. She'll get super paranoid and the next time she sees Amy…well, its not gonna end so well." Eve knew that Alexis felt nothing but hatred towards Amy and if she knew Amy was back it was send her off the edge.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks Eve for the heads up." Jay gave her a kind smile and then headed to his locker room. When he got there Adam was unlacing his boots and Alexis was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Alexis?" Jay asked sitting across from Adam on a steel chair.

"She went to talk with Vince. I think that they might have her win the Rumble this year and then have her and me feud. How awesome would that be?" Adam looked up and flashed his friend a smile, but when he noticed that Jay looked uneasy and the smile slowly faded. "What's up buddy?"

"You're not gonna like this at all. As a matter of fact you're gonna hate it." Jay figured it would just be better to come right out and say it. "They're gonna sign Amy back."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Adam couldn't believe what he just heard. After he and Amy broke up, she made his life a living hell along with Alexis'. He hoped he would never have to see her again, but he knew that would never happen.

"Nope. Eve told me not even 10 minutes ago. Just don't tell Alexis, you know how you'll react."

"Yeah, I know. How did she get resigned?" After Amy stirred up so much shit a couple years ago, the WWE really didn't want anything to do with her.

"Randy." Jay simply stated.

"That prick, I swear I just want to ring his neck….."

"Easy there champ. You can't afford to get into anymore fights with him. Its Alexis you need to worry about."

"Enough about Randy and Amy. I want to talk to you about Alexis." Adam wanted to run something by Jay for the past couple days, but never got the chance.

"Alexis? What about her?" Jay noticed that Adam's mood had seemed to lighten up.

"I want to ask her to marry me." Adam said with a huge smile on his face.

"What? Really? That's great man!" Jay was so excited for his friend. Adam had already been married twice and was never happy in the marriages, but he knew with Alexis it would be different. "Don't ya think it's a bit too soon though. I mean you guys have only really been dating a little over a month. Maybe you should give it some time."

"Yeah I know we haven't been dating for long, but I've know her for years Jay and I love her so much. Whenever I'm with her I couldn't be any happier and when I'm not with her, it hurts. I want to spend the rest of my life with her Jay." Ever since they spent the week in Tampa Adam knew that the only person he ever wanted to be with was Alexis.

"I guess you're right about knowing her for long, but I seriously think you should give the relationship some more time." Jay knew Alexis was perfect for Adam and Adam was perfect for Alexis, but they had been friends for so many years, Jay thought it would be best to give their relationship a bit more time.

"Fine, I'll give it another month or so, but you have to promise one thing." Adam realized Jay was right, even thought he was absolutely positive that him and Alexis would be going just as strong.

"I guess that's fair even though it isn't long. So what do you want me to promise?"

"Next week you have to help me pick out a ring for her." Adam stated as his smile grew.

"Deal."

**XXX**

"So did they sign you?" Randy asked the red head before him. His plan was going absolutely perfect. As soon as Randy had told the Rated R Superstar's ex that he was with Alexis she agreed to his plan.

"I'm gonna go in tomorrow and sign the contract." Amy said with a smug smile on her face. They were in Amy's hotel room in Connecticut. From what Amy had just told him, she was going to head into WWE head quarters and sign the WWE contract which would move his plan into action. "I don't understand how you got Vince to agree to sign me since neither you nor I is on his good side at the moment."

"It doesn't matter if you're on his good or bad side. Vince does what's 'good for business'. So all I did was get a guy from creative, convince him of a good storyline between you and Alexis, and then get Vince to see that hiring you back would be 'good for business'." Randy had been in the WWE for almost 10 years now and knew how get things done.

"I would like to say I feel bad for what were gonna do to them, but I don't. He basically left me for Alexis. I am going to destroy their relationship."

"And she pretty much left me for Adam. We were perfectly fine until she got moved to Smackdown and Adam came into the picture." Of course Randy left out the cheating part, but he figure it might fuel Amy's rage even more if he left it out.

"Adam might just end up back with me and Alexis with you. You never know." Randy wished that what she said was a possibility but he knew it wasn't. With how Adam and Amy broke up and all the shit that happened afterwards, Adam would never get back with Amy. And after he had hit Alexis, she would never get back with him either. He hadn't meant to hit her….he had just got mad….but that didn't matter. He still hit her and ruined his chances. Him and Amy where going to do everything in their power to make sure Adam and Alexis would regret leaving them…..

**XXX**

"So what did Vince say?" Adam asked as he came up to his girlfriend by the exit doors. They were going to head to a bar where all the WWE superstars were headed. Adam and Alexis where already in their street clothes and ready to leave. They were just waiting for Jay.

"We thought right. Vince is gonna have me win the Rumble this year. I'm gonna be the first women to ever win it and to headline Wrestlemania." Alexis gave Adam a brilliant smile that almost made him melt.

"That's fantastic!" Adam couldn't wait for Wrestlemania now. Vince had told Adam that he would keep the title till Mania, but hadn't told him who his opposite would be or if he would keep the belt.

"This'll be the absolute best Wresltemania ever. Even thought he hasn't told me who's suppose to win yet it'll still be a show stealer." Just as Alexis had finished the sentence Jay came walking up.

"Jay, you know how Alexis went to see Vince?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well he said he's gonna have me win the rumble." Alexis said proudly.

"That great!" Jay said with a smile.

"Totally. He also said that I'm gonna have a new feud coming up with someone. He didn't say who, but he that we would have a ladder match at TLC in a few weeks. He said they'll re-debut on Raw next week." Being in a ladder match was painful, but it sure as hell was fun. Alexis would be able to pull out all her high flying moves that she loved to use. She didn't care who the match was against. She would give the fans an amazing show.

"Vince didn't tell you who it would be?" Adam had a sinking feeling that it would be Amy who Alexis would be going against. When you were in the ring you usually put all personal problems aside, but with Amy and Alexis he didn't know if that was possible.

"Nope. He said that they would be re-debuting so its probably someone we know." Alexis was defiantly curious as to who she would be facing.

"Looks like we'll have to wait and see." Jay saw the look in Adam's eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing: Amy. Alexis and Amy would go one on one in the middle of that squared circle where anything could happen. Where legacies are made and where careers are ended….

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun...lol<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it and i'll try and updated as soon as possible. Don't forget to review =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the feed back on the last chapter, it is greatly appreciated. I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**P.S.: Don't know how many of you are** **gonna watch the Superbowl, but...Go Giants! =D**

* * *

><p>The week had gone by to fast for Adam and he was not looking forward to Raw tonight. Tonight Amy was coming back and his life was about to get real difficult, real fast. Alexis still had no idea about Amy and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He was terrified for what was to come in a couple weeks at TLC. A ladder match was so dangerous if you didn't execute the moves right and he feared for Alexis' safety since she would be in the ring with Amy.<p>

"Dude, are you okay?" Jay asked as he sat across from Adam a table in catering. He noticed that Adam looked like he was about to be sick.

"Yeah, its just that….its what Alexis said about the ladder match and the fact that Amy is coming back. You know just as well as me this isn't gonna be a good night."

"You think we should tell her? Ya know, before Amy gets here." Jay hadn't a clue as to weather it would be best for Alexis to find out on her own or for them to tell her.

"If we tell her ahead of time I'm afraid that she's gonna get all worked up. I just hope that when she sees Amy things wouldn't get out of control." Adam was defiantly hoping the day where Amy and Alexis saw each other again would never happen, but it was to good to be true.

"Hey guys." Alexis said coming up to the two, ending their conversation.

"Hey Lexi." Alexis sat next to Adam and smiled at them.

"What's with the smile?' Jay asked seeing that she seem unusually happy.

"You know that person I told you was to re-debut? Well, Vince decided to get our feud started right away and we're gonna have a match tonight."

"Shit." Adam said under his breath, but loud enough to hear.

"What's bad about that?" Alexis didn't understand why Adam would view that as a bad thing. She looked over at Jay and he had the same look on his face.

Adam looked over at Jay and Jay nodded, signaling that he should tell her. "Lexi, you were right when you said its someone we know…." Adam looked at what seemed to be a very confused Alexis and continued. "Its Amy. Amy is the one who you're going to be feuding with."

"Amy? There's no way Vince would sign that bitch again after what happened with us a couple years ago." _'He wouldn't really sign her, would he?' _Alexis thought. _'But then again it is Vince we're talking about….'_

"There's your proof." Jay motioned towards the entrance door to the backstage area the lead in from the parking lot. Alexis and Adam turned theirs heads to where Jay had pointed out. Alexis felt the anger and hatred start to boil her blood as she watched Amy walk in side by side with Randy. Adam dreaded what was to come next.

"Of course he would have something to do with this." Alexis said referring to her ex-boyfriend.

"Alexis, don't start anything please." Jay pleaded.

Adam began to feel all his feelings for Amy flood back to him. Feelings as in, anger, frustration, hate. He had no idea how he had managed to stay with her for as long as he did. She drove him to the point as to where he wanted to quit just to get away form her. He wanted nothing to do with her and he wanted her out of his life, but apparently that wasn't happening anytime soon.

All Alexis did was turn around with a sadistic smile on her face. She was going to have fun tonight in that squared circle.

"Alexis, do me a favor an knock it off. Your starting to scare me with the creepy look." That look sent chills down Jay spine. He knew Alexis was up to no good. Jay wondered what she was thinking and then figured out what it was. "Alexis don't screw with the match or Vince will fire your ass like he did to Ken." Ken or Mr. Kennedy as the WWE Universe knew him by, was fired because he failed to execute a maneuver correctly during a match and nearly injured Randy.

"Trust me, I'm not gonna get fired." Alexis got up and walked in the opposite direction of Randy and Amy to the locker rooms.

**XXX**

"Can you do that for me please?" Adam asked Eve as he talked to her in her locker room that she was sharing with Natalya. Natalya was in catering and it was just Adam and Eve in the locker room.

"Why do you want me to get Alexis out of the room for the night?" Adam had asked her to make sure she kept Alexis busy Wednesday night. She didn't understand why and wanted an explanation.

Adam pondered the idea of telling her why and finally came up with the conclusion that he could trust Eve to keep the secret. "I have plans to go with Jay to get a ring for Alexis."

"You mean an engagement ring?" Eve asked, hoping she was correct.

Adam simply nodded his head and Eve squealed with excitement. "Oh my god! Adam you're gonna ask her to marry you?"

"Not right away, but I plan to soon." Adam smiled at the thought of asking Alexis to marry him.

"I have absolute no doubt that she'll say yes! I've always told her that you guys were perfect for each other, but she never believed me. Its so funny to think that 2 months ago she was with the douche Randy." Eve took a second to think when she realized how long they have been dating. "You guys haven't been dating long though."

"Jay said the same thing. I don't care. I love her and I want to be with for the rest of my life. She's the only girl I ever want to be with."

"Awww, you guys have known each other for years though so its not like she's only known you for a short time. And as an answer to your earlier question, yes, I'll make sure she's out of the room."

"Thank you so much Eve. And I don't really think I need to tell you, but I'm gonna tell you anyways. Don't tell Alexis." Adam headed for the locker room do since his match was coming up and he really needed to go.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Eve called after him as he left. She was so extremely happy for her friend. She knew her and Adam were meant to be.

**XXX**

"This match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Alexis!" Justin Roberts, announced. Alexis' theme blasted throughout the arena and the crowd went crazy. She had always been a fan favorite, even if she was heel. It was the main event of the night and everyone was hyped for the mystery return.

Alexis walked down the ring doing her usual entrance, wearing her signature black and blue colors. She slid into the ring just like Adam would do and then headed for the turnbuckles to physic up the crowd. After she was finished she stood by the referee, Scott Armstrong and waited for Amy to come out. She had a different attitude going into this match. She was pumped, she was calculating and ready to do some damage.

"Next, making their return to the ring, from Stanford, North Carolina….Lita!" The crowd went absolutely insane as Amy's theme sounded through he arena. Amy came out and down the ramp like she had spend no time way from the ring. She ducked between the ropes and gave Alexis a cold stare for a couple of seconds before turning her attention back to the fans. After she was done, Amy stood face to face with Alexis in the middle of the ring.

"Miss me bitch?" Amy asked as she smirked at Alexis.

"Missed looking at that ugly mug of yours? Not as much as you would think. Adam's been keeping my pretty occupied." Alexis smiled as she saw Amy's reaction. She knew she still had feelings for Adam, but she didn't care. He couldn't stand Amy anymore.

Amy went to take a swing at Alexis, but Alexis ducked out of the way and returned with a closeline. They both knew that this wasn't suppose to be a fight. It was a wrestling match and they had to do their job and entertain the fans, but they went all out. They hit the moves harder then necessary, but still sold the match like it was planed. They went back and forth just like it was scripted for a good ten minutes. When the match was close to coming to an end Alexis was getting ready to hit Amy with a super kick, which she took on from her former mentor the Heartbreak Kid. Amy turned around and was met with a kick to the jaw. Alexis pinned Amy for the 3 count and her theme blasted once again.

Just as Vince had told them to do, Amy rolled out of the ring and Alexis went back up on the turnbuckle. After a couple of minutes of celebrating her win, Alexis came down off the turnbuckle, turned around and was meet with a steel chair to the head. When Alexis hit the mat she couldn't keep her eyes open. Everything was going black…

Amy had come back in with the chair while Alexis had been celebrating. Like the rest of the match, it was scripted, but Alexis was left unconscious in the middle of the ring. Amy knew what she did, she hit Alexis harder then she was suppose to, but she didn't care. Alexis was suppose to get up after the hit, slowly, but she was suppose to get up and now she couldn't.

Amy had hit Alexis so hard with the chair that she was unconscious, but no one knew that because they thought it was part of the storyline. When Scott noticed that Alexis hadn't moved he went to check on her. "Alexis, can you hear me? Are you okay?" There was no response from her. Scott then realized that Alexis was hurt and called for the medical team.

**XXX**

Adam was backstage waiting for Alexis to come through the curtains any second now. He began to think that something was wrong when Amy walked through the curtains with a huge smile on her face and a look in her eye that made it clear she had done something to get revenge.

Adam lost sight of Amy as the medical team had ran past him. He was sure now that something was wrong. Adam wanted to get out there and see what was wrong, but he couldn't. If he went out there when he wasn't scripted, he would be in deep shit with Vince and the creative team.

"Copeland!" Adam turned to see Vince rushing towards him. "Why aren't you out there?"

"You-"

"Get out there and help Alexis. Its okay, it wont effect the storyline."

Adam didn't need to be told twice as he ran through the curtains and down the ramp. He was in his street clothes and was terrified by the sight in front of him. Alexis was surround by the medical staff. Adam slid into the ring and dropped to Alexis' side. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked a member of the medical crew.

"Amy hit her with the chair like scripted, but Alexis hasn't moved since." Adam turned his attention to his girlfriend. He took her hand in his. "Come on, Lexi. You're okay, I know you are. Don't let this keep you down or Amy will think she's won. You're better then her. Prove to her that a silly chair shot won't keep you down." There was still no response from her. Usually when a superstar got hit with a steel chair they were able to get up from it. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand Alexis." Her hand remained limp in his. Superstars never remained this unresponsive for so long to a chair shoot. "Come on, Lexi. Squeeze my hand." Adam was beginning to panic, but when her figures tightened around his hand Adam felt a sense of relief flood over him. "Adam?" Alexis opened her eyes, but just barley. Her voice was just barley loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, its me Lexi, I'm right here." The sound of Adam's voice was comforting to her, but her minds was still spinning and was throbbing with pain. Alexis opened her eyes a bit more and was able to his face. He was smiling down at her. There was a hint of fear in his eyes and Alexis figured that what had happened must have petrified him.

Alexis tried to sit up, but the doctors and Adam told her to stay down. Like always, Alexis didn't listen and sat up anyways. "Alexis, stay still. Stop moving, okay? You're hurt and you might be making it worse." Adam knew him voicing his concerns weren't going to make a big difference.

"I'm fine. Just a really, REALLY, bad headache is coming my way for the next couple of days." Alexis cracked a smiled and did her best to get to her feet.

"Alexis….."

"Shut up Adam and help me up." Adam didn't argue and neither did the doctors. With the help of Adam, Alexis got to her feet. She stumbled a bit, but Adam was there to catch her. Leaning on Adam, Alexis started towards the ropes. The crowd began to cheer knowing that she was okay and that she was going to be alright.

**XXX**

"So what now?" Amy asked as she leaned against the closed door in Randy's locker room.

"Tomorrow night at the Smackdown taping I'm scheduled to be there and so are you. Since you gave Alexis that nasty chair shot, she most likely won't be there so you'll have to watch out for Copeland and Reso while I snatch Copeland's key card and phone." Randy said pulling a t-shirt on.

"What are you going to do with his key card and phone?" Randy told Amy his plan as they went, which she had no problem with, but sometime what he said didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"He most likely won't make a big deal about not having them. If I know anything about Adam he's terrible with technology and doesn't like it to much. I'll tell you the rest after I get his phone and card." Randy gave Amy smug look, grabbed his bag and headed out of the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter and please don't forget to review! =)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the next chapter. For some reason a really wanted to get this up today. I was gonna make it a bit longer, but decided to stop it where i did. I hope that you guys like it. And that you for the feed back and alerts on the last chapters. =)**

* * *

><p>"So are you sure that Alexis isn't gonna be in the room tomorrow?" Jays asked his best friend and he wrapped so wrist tape around his wrist.<p>

"Yeah. Eve said she would keep her busy. Thank god that chair shot didn't do more damage though." Adam said to Jay as he took a drink of water from the bottle he had in his hand. They were at the Smackdown taping and both there matches were coming up soon. Alexis was at the hotel since the doctor refused to clear her to compete no matter how much Alexis told him she was fine. The doctor said she would be clear to compete on Monday, but till then she was not to set foot in the ring.

"Amy obviously did that on purpose. But the bad thing is that Alexis and her are suppose to be in a big storyline so Vince let Amy slide. Someone is going to get seriously hurt in that ladder match, I just know it." Jay cringed at the thought of flesh meeting steel ladders and the brutality of the match.

"I know I just hope that its not Alexis. I heard Vince is gonna put Alexis' IC title on the line. She's not gonna be happy about that." Adam wished Vince wouldn't have this match, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Yeah…so I just want to get this clear. Alexis is gonna go with Eve tomorrow night and the then you'll come up to my room, then we'll leave from there?" Jay zipped his bag up and then headed for the door.

"Yup, that's the plan." Adam confirmed following behind Jay and out of the locker room. Adam and Jay walked down the hall and failed to notice Randy in the shadows next to their locker room. Yeah, it was something you would see in a movie, but it worked for him. He opened the locker room door and took a quick look around to make sure he wasn't seen. When he was sure no one was there, he enter the locker room and looked for Adam's bag.

Randy spotted to gym bags next to each other at he far end of the room. He made his way over to them and unzipped the bad to the left. He found a wallet and opened it up to see A drives license with Jay's picture and his name. He put the wallet back were it was and zipped the bag back up. He moved to the bag on the right and opened it up. He saw a cell phone laid on top of the clothes and picked it up. He pressed the power button on a picture of Adam and Alexis popped up as the wallpaper and Randy left the anger rise in him. He put the phone in his back pocket and then continued to look for Adam's key card.

He moved some clothes around and found Adam wallet. He flipped it open and the key card was in the front slot. He slid it out and also put that in his back pocket. He then placed the wallet were it was a closed the bag, making sure everything was were it was before Adam and Jay left. He walked over to the door and poked his head to make sure no on was there. When he saw that no one was, he exited the locker room and headed back to his own to explain his plan to Amy.

**XXX**

Adam rummaged through his bag looking for his phone, but came up empty handed. After his match he put on pair of jeans, a t-shirt and headed straight back to the hotel. He hadn't even bothered to check his bag to see if he had everything. He just wanted to get back to Alexis as soon as possible.

Alexis came out of the they're bedroom pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Hey, I'm gonna head down to Eve's room."

Of course Adam knew why, but he went along with it. He looked up from his bag and over at Alexis. "Why?"

"She asked if I wanted to watch some movies with her in her room and I said yes." Alexis walked over to Adam who was over by the couch. She kissed him, but when she went to pull away he wouldn't let her. He depended the kissed and pulled her closer. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and forgot about everything except for Adam. She loved how he did this. He would turn the simplest of kisses into something so deep and passionate.

Adam at the moment didn't care about meeting Jay and getting the ring. He saw his chance at took it. Kissing Alexis was one of his favorite things and he did it whenever he had a chance. After a minute or two Adam remembered that they both had things to do so he pulled away and smiled at her. "I think Eve'll be waiting for you."

"She can wait a bit longer." Alexis kissed him again, but it didn't last as long since Alexis' phone began to ring. She let Adam go and walked over the table by the door were her phone was.

"Hello?….oh hey…yeah, I'll be in a few." Alexis hung up and turned back to Adam. "That was Eve."

"See I told you she would be waiting." Adam smiled at Alexis as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I see you later, okay?"

"Okay." It was already late and Adam needed to head up to Jays room.

"I love you." Alexis called over her shoulder as she went to open the door.

"I love you too." Adam said as Alexis open the door and closed it behind her.

Adam couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought of Alexis and how he could've only dreamed of getting such amazing girl like her. He wasn't going to let her get away. He wanted…..no, he needed her to always be by her side. He hadn't a clue as to how different his life would be without her.

Adam waited a minute before he left to got to Jay's room. Since he couldn't find his phone, he just made sure to grab his wallet. It took him no more then 3 minutes to get to Jay room. When he got there, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Jay.

"So you ready to go?" Jay asked Adam who had a huge smile on his face.

"Totally. Lets go." Adam started down the hallway with Jay by his side.

**XXX**

Adam walked down the empty hallway back to his room. He had spent two hours looking for a ring for Alexis, but he had finally found the perfect one. Jay was getting annoyed at him for not just picking a ring and for taking so much time, but he want the best and the most perfect for Alexis. The ring he got wasn't too bold, but had just the right amount of gold and diamond for Alexis and he knew she would love it. It was about 12 a.m. and he was sure Alexis wouldn't be back yet.

He reached the room and pulled out his wallet to get his key card. When he opened it up he found that it wasn't there. He checked all his pockets, but he always had his card in his wallet and wouldn't understand where it went.

"Shit." He didn't have his card or phone. He knew which room Eve was in, but he didn't want to bother them and tip off Alexis that he had been somewhere because hen he would have to lie to her. He decided to head back to Jay's room. Of course he would have to give Alexis a reason why he stayed with Jay that night. He knew she would understand if he told her simply he want to hang with him.

When he got there he gave a quick tap on the door and waited for an answer. Jay answered the door and looked half asleep. "Dude, were you already asleep?"

"Yeah. I'm tired. Why you hear? I thought you would want to get back before Alexis?" Jay said, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't have my key card on me. I must have left it at the arena or something. I was wondering if I could bunk with you?" Adam knew Jay would say yes.

"Yeah, sure. " Jay moved aside and let Adam in.

**XXX**

It was about 12:30 in the morning when Alexis closed the hotel door behind her. Eve had fallen asleep and figured it would be better if she just went back to her room.

"Adam?" Alexis called. There wasn't an answer and Alexis looked around the hotle room for him, figuring that maybe he fell asleep. She searched the room and came up empty. Adam was nowhere to be seen. She took out her phone and tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail which she though was odd because he never turned his phone off. She shrugged it off and figured that Adam would come home soon. She took a quick shower and then decided to head to bed. Her head was still pounding from the day before and the more rest she got, the faster it would heal.

**XXX**

Alexis woke to the sun in her eyes and to an empty space next to her. Adam hadn't come back and she was beginning to worry. She tried calling him again, but again got his voicemail. She then decided to text Jay.

'_Hey, if u c Adam, tell him to meet me in the downstairs restaurant in 30mins.'_

A minute later Jay replied. _'Ok'_

Alexis got up and got dressed. The whole time she was still worrying about Adam and how he never had done this before. He always answered his phone and never just disappeared like that. 20 minutes later she headed left her room and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button and a couple seconds later a ding sounded and the doors opened.

"Adam! Where were you? I was starting to get worried." Alexis stepped into the elevator with her boyfriend who she noticed was wearing the same clothes as he was the last time she saw him. Probably because he didn't have another pair is what Alexis thought.

"I'm sorry. I was with Jay and just decided to crash with him." Adam smiled at her and kissed her cheek. " I didn't mean to worry you. I just got bored so I met up with Jay in his room." Adam was partially telling the truth so he wasn't feeling as bad about lying to her.

"I don't mean to sound like those paranoid girlfriends, but why didn't you call?" The elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby and Adam and Alexis headed towards the restaurant. " I lost my phone somewhere. I can't find it."

"That explains why you didn't answer your phone." Alexis stated. After that they headed into the restaurant to have breakfast. They talked about the taping last night, their storyline and other things work related and some not. They spent around half an hour just talking and eating before Adam asked for a check. After that they headed back to the elevator.

Randy was in the lobby and had been keeping out of sight. He smiled as his plan was put into action. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. When the person answered an the 2nd ring he asked, "Are you in?…..good. They're on there way back up now. You know what to do." Randy then hung up his phone and decided to got for some coffee while his plan went on.

Meanwhile, back upstairs Adam and Alexis stepped off the elevator and headed for their room. They continued they're conversation about the movie Alexis and Eve had watch last night.

"I think you would like it. It had a lot of action and a good storyline. I missed the ended thought because Eve fell asleep and I didn't want to stay there watching it." Alexis said as they approached the room.

"Maybe me and you can rent in one night I you and me could watch it. You'd be able to see the ended." Adam smiled at her and went for his wallet and looked for his card when he remembered he didn't have it. "Lexi, you have your key card."

"Yeah. Where's yours?" Alexis asked and pulled her card out of her pocket.

"It must have slipped out or something 'cause I can't find it." Adam confessed.

Alexis went to put her card in the slot when their door swung open to revel a face that neither of them wanted to see. "How the fuck did you get in our room?" Alexis asked completely pissed off and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who it is? Well, of course i already know, but you guys are gonna have to the next chapter =P<strong>

** I'll try to update as soon as possible like i always do. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter and all the feedback. I would have this chapter up yesterday, but i wanted a couple of my friends to proof read it first cuz i wasn't sure about it. Anyways i hope you guys like this chapter =)**

* * *

><p>"I came to return these." Amy said, holding up Adam's phone and key card.<p>

"How did you get those?" Adam asked, snatching his belongings out of the red headed divas' hand. He looked them over quickly before placing them in his pocket.

"You left them in my room this morning 'cause you were to busy getting your pants back on." Amy gave Alexis a smug smile and then turned back to Adam.

"What?" Alexis was trying to place everything into place. How could she have his things? It would explain why he didn't answer her calls and why he didn't come back to the room…..There's no way he would cheat on her, would he? What Amy said made sense. It all fit into place….

"Last night was just like old times. We should really do it again." She winked at Adam and shouldered past Alexis, but Alexis was to wrapped up in her thought to notice. For the first time Alexis had know Amy she…she believed her. She didn't know why, but it seemed to fit so perfectly. There couldn't have been any other explanation. At least that's what Alexis thought.

"Alexis I swear I wasn't with her last night. I would never cheat on you. Its just some ploy her and Randy put together." Adam knew this looked bad, really bad. He needed to get Alexis to understand what Amy said wasn't true even if it sounded like it could be a possibility.

"Oh really? Then where you last night? How did she have your phone and key card?" Alexis was about to snap and her heart was beginning to break at hearing that Adam could have cheated on her. Unless Adam could counter it and say something to tell her otherwise…

"I, I was with Jay last night. I told you that." Adam couldn't tell her the whole truth about what he was doing last night. He was with Jay thought so it wouldn't be a complete lie.

"If you were with him then what were you two doing?"

"Ya know, we just stayed in and watched a couple of horror films." Adam and Jay did that a lot so he figured it would be more believable if he told her that.

"Okay then, lets see if Jay has the same story." Alexis pulled out her phone and dialed Jays number. She put it on speaker so Adam could hear it and waited for Jay to pick up.

'_Shit!' _Adam knew he was screwed once she took out her phone. There was no chance in hell that Jay would give the same story. He should have listen more closely to what John had said a while back: That Randy was going to do everything in his power to screw with him and Alexis.

"Hey Alexis." Jay voice rang through the empty hallway.

"Hey, I was just wonder what you and Adam were doing last night since he said he was with you." Alexis saw that the look on Adam face showed that he was scared of what Jay was about to say. If he said the same story, they were going to be fine. If not, they were over. Alexis couldn't deal with another guy cheating on her. She had been through it twice with Randy and wasn't going to take it anymore.

"We were….downstairs at the bar having a couple of drinks. Why?" That was it. Alexis felt her whole world crash down. She wish that Jay had the same story, but he didn't.

"I was just curious. Thanks Jay. I got to go." Alexis hung the phone up and closed her eyes. She was trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Alexis-"

"You, Randy, you're all the fucking same. You can't keep your pants on and mean it when you say you love someone."

"I do love you Alexis!" What Alexis said had got him deep. She said that he didn't love her and that he was like Randy. He never thought she would say something like that.

Alexis' eyes snapped open and Adam could see the anger, pain and heartbreak in her eyes. It hurt him to see her like that, but there was nothing he could do. Once she had her mind on something, there was no changing it.

"Then you wouldn't have slept with her!" Alexis' voice cracked as tears began to roll down her cheek.

"But I didn't! Alexis-"

"I don't want to hear it. Fuck you Adam. We're done." Alexis turned her back to Adam and stormed off down the hallway to where the elevators were. "I'll be back for my stuff." Alexis hollered before turning the corner.

Adam couldn't believed what just happened. His heart was shattered into a million pieces because the girls loves just left him because their ex's had to fuck everything up. Adam didn't blame Alexis. It was Amy and Randy who was at fault. He needed to fix this. He couldn't let her go.

**XXX**

Alexis burst through the exit doors of the hotel with tears falling rapidly down her face. She quickly walked to the side of the hotel and sat down against a wall and continued to cry. Everything was so fucked up. She thought that things with Adam were going fantastic. She thought he was the one she was going to be wit forever, but she was wrong.

Alexis pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts. She thought for a moment and remembered Phil had a radio interview and Eve had a photo shoot so she couldn't call either of them so she decided to call John. She needed someone to talk to.

The screen was slightly blurred because of her tears so she pressed what she thought was John's number. She put the phone to her ear and waited for an answer. After two rings there was an answer.

"_Hello?" _A familiar voice spoke. It definitely wasn't John. It took her a couple seconds to place the voice, but when she didn't it felt like she had been hit with a cold bucket of water.

"Jeff?" She asked referring to the younger of the Hardy brothers.

"_Yeah its me. Lex, is that you?" _Jeff had a hint of shock in his voice as he finally recognized her voice.

"Yeah. Sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to call you. I was looking to call John." Alexis hadn't talked to Jeff since he had left the WWE after his cage match with Phil. She had pretty much pushed him away after he got involved with drugs again. There was one point in their lives where they were just as close as Jay and Adam were. You could never separate them.

"_No, its okay. How ya been?" _Jeff was so happy to hear her voice again. He missed it so much.

"Um, not so good." Alexis wiped some of the tears of her face as she answer Jeff's question. "How 'bout you?"

"_Just chillin' at home by myself. If you don't mind me asking, but what's wrong baby girl?" _Jeff never liked hearing that Alexis wasn't happy. He always did his best to make sure she was.

"It's a long story." An idea popped into Alexis' head. She needed to get away. Away from Adam, Jay, everyone and now was a good time to do it. "Would you mind a visitor staying with you for a little bit?"

Jeff smiled on the other end of the phone and knew what she was asking. _"I would love it. It wouldn't be so lonely around here."_

"Thanks. I just need to get away for a bit. I'll see if I can catch the next flight to North Carolina." A small smile formed on Alexis lips as she thought of spending time with Jeff.

"_Sounds like a plan to me. Just tell me what time and I'll pick ya up from the airport." _To say that Jeff was excited was an understatement. Maybe him and Alexis could get back to how they were before he got back involved with drugs. He was clean and sober now and was willing to do anything to get the relationship that he once had with Alexis back.

"Just answer me one question."

"Shoot."

"What color is your hair now? It'll be easier to find you." Alexis smiled at the thought of Jeff and his many different colored hair styles. Alexis had stopped crying while she was talking with Jeff. Just talking with him had eased the pain a bit.

Alexis heard Jeff laugh on the other end phone. _"Half purple, half brown."_

"Purple and Brown, gottcha. I'll see ya soon Jeff." Alexis thought this would be good for them. They would be able to see if they could get back that old relationship. It was so easy to be around Jeff for Alexis. She had a massive crush on him when she was watching him on screen with Matt. When she finally got into the WWE they instantly clicked. They were friends from there on out.

"_Alright, see ya soon." _Jeff ended the call with a smile on his face. There was always something different about Alexis. He could be himself around her and not have to worry. When they first met his first instinct was to ask her out on a date, but he decided not to because he figured she would want to focus more on her carrier. They became inseparably. If Jeff was on Smackdown so was she. If Alexis was on Raw, so was Jeff. They had a bond that was so strong that it surprised Jeff they had gone for as long as they didn't without talking.

During her conversation with Jeff not once did she think of Adam and it made things seem all better, but when his voice wasn't there she felt the pain and heartbreak from what happened earlier. Alexis decided to go up and gather her things, then she would need to call Vince.

Once Alexis was back up to the room she cautiously hoping Adam wasn't there. When she looked around she saw hat the room was pretty much empty except for her stuff. There was a note on the table and Alexis picked it and read it.

_I know you're hurting right now and I wish I could do something about it, but I can't since you won't let me explain. I took all my stuff out of the room and moved it into Jay's. I want to give you sometime to cool off and then maybe we can talk and sort this out._

_xxAdam_

Alexis stared at the note for a second before crumpling it up and tossed it in the trash. She knew they would have to talk things out, but she certainly wasn't ready to do and figured she wouldn't be anytime soon.

Alexis took out her phone and dialed Vince's number. He picked up on the first ring like he always does. Alexis started to explain why she needed some time off. She just said it was a personal issues. Alexis went around the room and gather her stuff and put it in her bag while balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

They both agree that Alexis would come back at TLC, which for the first time was after Christmas, and that she would face Amy in a ladder match with the Intercontinental Title up for grabs. After Alexis at wrapped up and ended her conversation with Vince she went on her laptop and booked the first flight to North Carolina which was in an hour. She texted Jeff what time to pick her up and then headed to the airport to head to North Carolina for the next two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>If it goes as planned Jeff is going to have a major role in this story. I know how all you must be feeling 'Aww poor Adam.' but look at it from Alexis point. She didn't want anything do do with another 'cheating' boyfriend.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the feed back on the last chapter it really means a lot to me. I hope you guys like this chapter. So here it is. **

**P.S The elimination chamber tonight was epic. I absolutely loved the AA of the top of the ambulance from Cena. And am soo happy that Punk retained and that Christian came back (Even tho he continued to bitch lol)**

* * *

><p>"So what exactly happened?" Jay asked Adam as they sat on the couch in his room. He knew that Adam and Alexis weren't together anymore, but that's all he knew. Adam had been avoiding the question all day. This happened all this morning and now it was 4:00 in the afternoon and he still didn't have the details.<p>

"Amy showed up in our room and said that I was with her last night and that I cheated on Alexis. Alexis believed her and broke things off then stormed away." Adam gave Jay a summary of what happened not the full story. He made sure to leave out the part when Alexis called Jay. Right now all he wished was nothing more then to have his fist connect with Randy's face because he knew he was part of this.

"Alexis believed her?" Jay was taken back by hearing that Alexis would believe such a thing. Especially since it came from Amy.

"I would have believed her too. Everything fit so perfectly together. Not answering my phone, not being in the room because I didn't have my key. She made it sound so believable." Adam ran his fingers threw his hair and leaned back against the layer of pillows on the couch. "I don't blame Alexis though. She had to deal with Randy cheating and she didn't want to deal with shit like that again and I can understand that. I just wished she would have let me explain."

"She was pissed and she was hurt so she blocked you out. Don't worry she'll cool off. Then you need to talk to her and get this sorted out." Jay felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw it was a text from John.

'_Where was Alexis headed this morning? She left the hotel with her stuff.'_

Jay replied: _idk. I though she was still here._

Jay looked back up at Adam and he could see the hurt in his friends eyes. He felt bad but didn't know what he could do. This was between Adam and Alexis, not him. "Hey, where did Alexis go this morning?"

Adam gave Jay a confused look. "What do mean?"

"John said he saw her leave the hotel this morning with her bags." Jay didn't understand where she would have gone. They had a house show that night and Alexis surely wouldn't miss it.

"That must have been after I cleared out my stuff. She never mentioned going anywhere. We were just gonna hang out in the room till the house show." He wished he was with her now. He could still feel the little square box in his pocket. It made his heart hurt even more. He was going to do everything in his power to get her back. He planned on going to talk to her tomorrow before they headed to the next town.

"Don't worry bro. You'll be back together in no time." Jay said trying to reassure his friend. If they didn't get back together soon he knew Adam would self-destruct.

**XXX**

After the near 5 hour flight, Alexis pulled her luggage from the baggage pick up. Never again would she travel from Seattle to North Carolina last minute. Her sour mood changed dramatically as soon as she saw a flicker of bright purple hair through the crowd. A couple of seconds later Jeff appeared at the front and only a couple of feet form her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had his hair up in a bun that made his hair color split right down the middle. One side purple, the other light brown just like he said. "Lex I can't tell you how good it is to see you again." Jeff went to hug her, but she held her hand up to prevent him from doing so.

"How long?" Jeff knew exactly what she was asking and knew she had the right too.

"About 6 months now. Its not long, but I've learned my lesson." Alexis then put her hand down and hugged the younger of the Hardy boys. Jeff embraced her hug and a smile grew on his face. "I missed you Lex.

"I missed you too, but you know I hate when you get involved with all that shit. And you said you learned your lesson _last _time. You better stay clean or they're be major consequences." Alexis pulled away from Jeff so she could look him in the face.

"Yeah I know I could lose my job-" Alexis cut him off before he could finish.

"No, I mean I'll come find you and kick your charismatic ass." Alexis stated as her and Jeff began to walk to the parking lot. Jeff had taken Alexis' bags for her.

"Oh really? I disagree." Jeff said, his smile growing even bigger. Its like him and Alexis continued where they left off.

"I don't care if you disagree it'll still happen if you don't stay clean." Alexis felt that their friendship hadn't changed at all. They were still the same. There was also something different thought.

The whole plane ride Alexis felt like crying because of the pain she felt because of the whole Adam thing, but now that she was with Jeff it didn't hurt. It was that weird Twilight effect where Jacob made Bella's pain not so bad when Edward left. Yes she had watched 'New Moon'. Eve had dragged her to the movie when it had come out.

All Jeff could do was laugh. He loved that about Alexis. She was so beautiful yet she could kick anyone's ass if she wanted to. "So how long you gonna stay?" Jeff didn't care how long she stayed as long as he got to spend time with her.

"I was hoping two weeks. That's how long Vince gave me off. I got to go back for TLC." When Alexis and Jeff exited the airport Alexis was blasted with North Carolina's cold December air. She shivered and then continued what she was saying. "I know that Christmas is within that time period so…."

"Absolutely you can stay that long. Plus, ya know I won't have to spend all of it stuck with Matt and Shannon." Jeff hadn't spent Christmas with Alexis in a couple years. Last year around Christmas they weren't talking and the Christmas before that he was pretty sure Alexis was with Randy so she spent it with him.

"Speaking of the boys, how are they?" Alexis, Matt and Shannon always got along great. When she was with them she was pretty much one of the guys.

"They're doin' good. They're real excited to see you again. But I told them that you were coming tomorrow." They had reached Jeff's car and Jeff loaded her luggage into the trunk and opened the door for Alexis. She flashed him a smile before she climbed into the car. Jeff walked around tot the other side and got in the drivers side.

"Why would you tell them I was coming tomorrow?" Alexis asked clippings her seat beat into place.

"To give you sometime to settle in and so me and you could catch up without them getting in the way." Jeff turned he car on and pulled out of his parking spot to begin their car ride back to his house.

"Oh you're such a nice brother and friend." Alexis said sarcastically while smiling at Jeff.

"I know right? I should get an award for it." Jeff smiled as Alexis started to laugh. For the next 15 or so minutes they were silent. It wasn't awkward at all. Almost comforting. A question popped into Jeff's head and he just had to ask it.

"You still with Randy?" Alexis was taken back by the random question especially since it was about Randy.

"Nope. He cheated on me for the second time so I broke up with him. Then we ended up back together and then I broke back up with him because Adam told me he loved me." Alexis began to think about that moment. When he said he loved her. She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't shake it away.

"Whoa…you're with Copeland now?" Jeff was not expecting that. He always knew there was something there between them, but he never thought that it would turn into anything. To say the least, he felt…..disappointed that Alexis was with someone. Disappointed? That made no sense. He should be happy for her, right?

"I was till this morning. That's why I was so upset when I talked to you." Alexis really didn't want to talk about the subject.

"What happened?" Jeff felt that disappointment disappear. She wasn't with anyone and had no boyfriend.

"Uh… Amy, her and Adam. He cheated on me…at least I'm pretty sure he did. Ya know what, I really don't want to talk about it." She would never be able to be 100% because not only was it Amy, but also because she didn't catch them in the act so she went with the evidence and it lead to the fact that Adam cheated on her. The evidence never lies.

"Uh, sorry. But if I may say one thing its that I know Adam and I know Amy would be his last choice if he ever decided to cheat on someone. Which I don't think he would." '_Jeff has a point…no, I don't want to think about. No Adam, just Jeff and the boys and I'll be good for the next two weeks.' _Alexis thought.

**XXX**

"I can't believe she actually went with it." Amy said to an extremely happy Randy while they sat in his hotel room. The whole locker room knew that Adam and Alexis broke up, but most didn't know why.

"I knew doing something with cheating would get Alexis. After what I put her through the past 2 times I knew a 3rd time would be her breaking point." Randy knew that if there was one thing that would break them up it would be one cheating on the other. He was getting some heat for the break up from Phil and John mostly. He hadn't heard a word from Jay or Adam.

"The bad thing is that no on knows where Alexis went." Amy stated. Randy clearly didn't know what she was talking about so she explained. "Apparently she left after it happened and no one has seen her since. She won't answer anyone calls of texts either." Randy was not pleased to hear this. He didn't want Alexis to run from her problems. He wanted her to have to suffer and see Adam everyday and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

Judging by what Amy had just told him, that wasn't going to happen. He would have to wait till she came back. The only way to inflict any damage would be on Adam and that would be all on Amy. They had to make sure Adam and Alexis didn't get back together and seeing that Alexis was gone now, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked it. For the next couple of chapters i think its manly gonna be focused on Jeff, Alexis and a bit of Adam.(At least thats the plan) I dont think that there really will be any Randy or Amy, but not sure yet.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys for the feed back on the last chapter. It is greatly appreciated. There are a few of you that have read it that aren't real big Hardy supporters, but i hope that you like this chapter and the chapters that are yet to come =)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Alexis was woken up by two arms wrapping around her waist. She yelped as she was lifted out of bed. As soon as she heard the man laugh she knew who it was.<p>

"Matt! What the fuck? Put me down!" Alexis couldn't help but laugh. The older Hardy always found ways to mess with her when she was sleeping.

"Well maybe if you would have said it a bit nicer..." Matt smiled as she struggled to get out of his grasp with little to no success. After Matt said that, none other then the Prince of Punk himself walked into her room. Well, technically it was Jeff's guest bedroom but for the next 2 weeks it was her's.

"Shannon, a little help here." Alexis was about a foot off the ground thanks to Matt and she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Um…how 'bout no?" An evil smirk formed on his lips as he saw her struggle.

"Asshole."

"What was that?" Shannon asked, stepping closer.

"You heard me." Of course she was just messing with him.

"Oh, its on." Shannon reached out and started to tickle her. He knew it was the only was to break her. Alexis burst out laughing, trying even harder to get out of Matt's grasp.

"Shannon!" Alexis said through her laughter. Matt and Shannon were like the brothers she never had. She hadn't seen them in a while and really missed their company.

"Say you're sorry." Shannon knew it was only a matter of time…

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You know I love you both!" At that Shannon stopped and Matt put her down. She adjusted her tang-top and shorts and then hit both of them in the arm.

"Douches. How did you even know I was here? I thought Jeff told you I was coming later today?" She hugged both of them and waited for one of them to answer.

"Jeff called us about half an hour ago and told us you were here." Matt informed her.

"I'm so gonna kill him…."

"He's downstairs." Matt said with a smile on his face.

At that Alexis exited her room and headed down the stairs, Matt and Shannon not far behind. When Alexis got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Jeff laying on the couch watching TV. The couch was facing away from the stairs so Alexis took her chance to sneak up on him. When she got to the couch she jumped over the back and landed right on Jeff's stomach.

When she landed on him it knocked the wind out of him. He didn't even see it coming. "You basterd." Once Jeff caught his breath he tried to play it all innocent.

"How rude. I did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment." Jeff tried to look as innocent as possibly but it was hard because he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Bullshit. Your little cronies over there already ratted you out." Alexis motioned towards Matt and Shannon who looked off in different directions, whistling, trying to look 'casual'.

"Thanks guys. My own brother and one of my best friends ratted me out. I'll get you guys back. Just wait." Jeff sent a playful glare at the two and they ran back upstairs.

"A simple 'Lex, wake up' would have been fine." Alexis said looking down at Jeff.

"Nah, that's no fun. Setting them on you was way better." Jeff smiled at the girl that was currently sitting on him. _'God, even when she first wakes up she beautiful…..no, no. Don't go there Hardy. Best friend, remember.' _Jeff tried to shake those thoughts from his head as best he could.

"Fuck you." Alexis said sticking her tongue out at him. Yes, it was childish, but that's what these guys did to her. They made her sink down to their level….

At that comment Jeff grabbed her and flipped over so that she was underneath him and he was pinning her down by her wrist. "Wanna take that comment back?" Jeff raise an eye brow and waited for her answer.

"Never." Alexis smiled up at the younger Hardy. Just then, she realized that Jeff didn't have a shirt on. Sure she had seen him without a shirt on plenty of times in the ring, but this time was different…

"Shannon!" Jeff called. Shannon came down the stairs and looked at Jeff. "Get me a bottle of water." At that, Shannon went of into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Alexis already knew what he was thinking of doing.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy don't even think about it…" Shannon came back with the water and handed it to Jeff with a smile on his face. Jeff open the bottle and treated to tip it over onto her head. "No, come on Jeff! Don't! You don't want to ruin you couch now do you?"

"I don't give a fuck about my couch. Take it back." If she didn't he was going to do it.

"Once again, fuck you." He wouldn't do it, would he? To answer Alexis' question, ice cold water poured onto her. As the shock of the cold water set in, Alexis managed to throw Jeff off of her. She sat up, water dripping down her face. She looked over to see Shannon and Matt, who must have come down after Shannon, literally laughing their asses off.

"I fucking hate you all." Alexis said getting up off the couch, shouldering past the two idiots laughing and up the stairs. Of course she wasn't mad at them she was just playing.

"Aww, Lex that one really hurt." Jeff called.

"Yeah Lex, that one cut deep." Shannon added.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Alexis called back before she closed the bathroom door so she could take a shower.

The boys downstairs cracked up. Alexis was one of them. One of the guys. No question about it.

**XXX**

Adam paced back and fourth in the airport. "Adam come on we're gonna miss the flight." Jay said trying to get his best friend to come onto the plan. The flight was on its finally boarding and Adam and Jay had yet to get on.

"Where is she? She should be here. She was booked on the same flight as us." Adam stopped and looked over at Jay who had a worried look on his face.

"Maybe she changed flights. Come on, we can't wait any longer." Jay knew how bad Adam wanted to talk to Alexis, but they couldn't wait any longer. At the latest they would see her at the Raw supershow. Adam knew they had to go. All last night all he could think about was Alexis and how he knew he had to fix this. He needed to find her.

"Alright. Lets go." Adam picked up his bag and followed Jay on the plane.

**XXX**

20 minutes later Alexis walked down the stairs with jeans, high-tops and a t-shirt on with her hair up in a ponytail. The guys were sitting around watching TV. Jeff and Shannon on the couch while Matt sat in a chair that was next to the couch. Alexis sat down in between Jeff and Shannon. She grabbed Shannon's snapback Yankee's hat off his head and place it backwards on hers.

"You still hate us?' Shannon asked playfully as he ran his finger through his blond and black streaked hair. He put an arm around her shoulder as she adjusted the hat on her head.

"Nah, I can't stay mad at you guys even if you deserve it." Alexis gave the final adjustment on Shannon's hat, which was big on her, then turned to smile at him. "Bro, you got a big ass head."

"Well, maybe you just got a small ass head." Shannon went for his hat, but Alexis smacked his hand away. They sat around for a couple more minutes till Matt spoke up. "I'm starving. How 'bout we go out to eat."

"Sound good to me. Lets go." Shannon said pretty much jumping off the couch. Jeff and Alexis nodded their heads in agreement and stood up as well. Shannon headed for the door with Jeff, Matt and Alexis behind him.

After breakfast, the group spent the rest of the day at the mall. Matt decided to bring the video camera and record it for the Hardy show. Shannon and Matt got them kicked out of the mall because they were 'disturbing the peace' because Shannon decided to push Matt in the mall fountain. After that they all decided to head out and have dinner. Dinner was pretty much let the mall, but a little less loud and disrupting.

"That was hilarious what Shannon said about the manikins." Alexis smiled as she took a sip of her beer and readjusted Shannon's hat that she still had on.

"Build a bitch." Shannon said repeated his comment from earlier. The group cracked up once again. "Matt's perfect women." They all continued to laugh except Matt.

"That wasn't funny then an it isn't now." Matt said with a playful scowl.

"Well, we laughed then and are laughing now so I consider that funny, bro." Jeff smiled at his brother.

"Then when that cop told us to leave after clearly stating the obvious, saying that we were in the fountain, Alexis called him a dipshit." Shannon nudged Alexis who was sitting in between him and Jeff at the round table.

"Did you see the look on his face? He was so pissed." Matt stated laughing.

"I thought he was gonna arrest us there for a sec. To be honest, I was gonna throw Jeff under the bus and say it was all his plan." Alexis looked to her left at Jeff and gave him an evil smirk.

"Oh how so very kind of you. And here you had me thinking you had my back." Jeff pretended to look offended and looked in the opposite direction.

"You're such a girl, Jeffro." Matt said throwing a roll at him. Jeff swatted it away and kept with his little gimmick.

"Yeah Jeff. If you become anymore girly they'll have to start call you a diva or a knockout." Alexis teased.

"Wow, you guys are harsh." Jeff said turning back to the table with his hand on his heart. Alexis gave him a playful nudge and he smiled.

"I'm stuffed, how 'bout we get outta here." They all agreed with Shannon and got up to leave after the bill was paid. Before walking out of the door Shannon grabbed his hat back from Alexis.

"Hey!" Alexis said reaching for the hat back.

"Its my hat. And that's a fact bitch." Shannon stuck his tongue out at her. They walked into the parking lot and Alexis gave him a shove. After that Shannon chased her around the lot for a good 10 minutes before they wore out and headed home.

Jeff and Alexis walked into Jeff house with his arm draped around her shoulder. "That was the most fun I've had in a while." Alexis stated as her and Jeff sat on the couch.

"We should totally do that more often." Jeff smiled at the female sitting next to him. Just then Alexis phone started to ring. She pulled it out of he pocket and with just a quick glace at the caller ID she ignored the call.

"Who was that?"

"Adam." Adam had called her probably a totally of 10 times that day. She knew he wanted to talk, but at the moment she just didn't feel like it. She also had gotten a couple of called from John, Jay, Phil and Eve. For the time being she didn't want anyone to know where she was and didn't want to talk to anyone from the roster.

Jeff could see that just the mention of his name gave Alexis the heartbreaking look in her eyes and he just couldn't stand it. "I know just the thing to cheer you up." Jeff got up and disappeared down the hall. Alexis for the moment just let her mind run over the events of the past couple of days. She yawned and just then realized how tired she was.

Jeff cam back with his acoustic guitar in his hand. "I know how much you love my guitar playin'."

"More like I love it when you stop." Alexis smiled at the younger of the Hardy boys as he sat back down next to her. "No, I'm just kidding. You're right. I love your guitar playing. Even though I think I play it much better." A couple of years ago Jeff had tought her how to play and she never stopped. She loved to play.

"Sure, keep tellin' yourself that." He smiled at her and then began to play. Alexis leaned against his shoulder. As she listen to the music. Jeff was so talented on the guitar, its surprising that he thought himself how to play. After Jeff finished the song he looked over at Alexis to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and put down the guitar. He stood and picker up off the couch and carried her to her room. He placed her into bed and covered her up with a blanket. He walked back to the door and looked back at her. "Night, Lex." He left the room and headed for his own.

**XXX**

Adam lay awake staring at he ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep as much as he tried. His mind always drifted to Alexis. She didn't answer his or anyone else's calls. She was booked to be at the same hotel as him, but was nowhere to be seen. It was like she just disappeared. Seeing that it was unlikely for him to see her before then, he would have to wait till Monday. Little did Adam know it would be another 2 weeks before he saw her….

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Just remember, i love hearing what you guys have to say. Whether it be good our bad, i want to hear it. So pleeaase review =)<strong>

**(And for some of you that might know, yes, i did get the 'build a bitch' line from the Hardy show from when Shannon said it.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews all the last chapter! I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but my internet crashed. So, here's the next one and i hope you like it =)**

* * *

><p>Adam searched the backstage hallways for a familiar face that he had been searching for the past couple of days. It was killing him that he had yet to find her. She had to be here, she just had to. If there was one thing that she hated it was not being in that ring and not being in front of the thousands and thousands of cheering fans. He missed her so much and couldn't stand the fact of not knowing where she was and if she was okay.<p>

"Looking for something? Or should I say someone?" John asked from behind Adam. Adam spun around to look at John in his bright purple and yellow shirt.

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen Alexis anywhere? I haven't seen her since….." Adam trailed off looking away from John, remembering the day that he felt his heart shatter. He tried to hide it as best he could, but he knew that some could tell how much he was hurting inside. He hoped that the next day he would have been able to talk the whole thing out with Alexis and explain it was a ploy put together by Randy and Amy, but he never got the chance.

"No, sorry man. She's not scheduled to be here tonight." John wanted nothing more then to find his close friend and help Adam and her resolve all of this. He, along with a majority of the people backstage, knew Randy had something to do with it and that Adam would never cheat on Alexis. Just the thought of when he and Randy had been good friends made him sick. How could he have been friends with such a terrible person?

"What? That doesn't make any sense. The only time Alexis ever missed a show was if she was injured. The doc looked over her and said she would be really to get back in the ring tonight." Adam was clearly confused.

"I wish I would help, but you know just as much as I do. But you're right. She never missed a show. Try talkin' to the big boss man. Maybe he can give you some answers." John gave Adam a reassuring smile and then headed down the hallway.

Adam took John's advice and headed to Vince's office. He gave a swift knock before he heard his boss tell him to come in.

"Hey, Adam. What can I do for you?" Vince asked, looking up from is many stacks of papers.

"I hate to bother you, but I was wonder why Alexis isn't scheduled to be on the show tonight?"

"I thought she would have told you." As far as Vince knew, Alexis and Adam were still in a relationship.

"We kinda had a little falling out a couple days ago and I haven't been able to reach her to clear things up." Vince never really got involved with Superstars personal lives unless it affect the company in some way.

"Oh, well she call me a couple of days ago and asked for some time off. I said it was fine a gave her till TLC. And before you even ask, no, she didn't mention where she was going."

Adam took a second to soak up what Vince and told him and then brought his attention back to his boss. "Okay, thank you Mr. McMahon."

"Not a problem Adam." Adam turned for the door and was about halfway out before Vince called, "I hope you two sort it out Adam."

"Me to sir, me to." Adam then walked off down the hallway trying to figure out what to do now. As far as he knew he would have to want till TLC to talk to Alexis. One thing was for sure thought…..he couldn't wait that long. He need to find a way to get to her.

**XXX**

"Hey, Lex you gonna watch Raw with me or what?" Jeff asked from his position on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm comin'." Alexis walked from the kitchen with a bottle of Pepsi in her hand and sat down next to Jeff. She knew that there was a very good chance of her seeing Adam, but she was going to watch anyway.

The show started out with Mike, or 'The Miz' as most people know him, cutting a promo on Randy about their tables match at TLC. She was hoping that he wouldn't come out, but of course he did. As he walked down the ramp, she refrained herself from hurling something at the TV screen. After that there was a couple mid-card matches. Nothing that was anything big. Then she heard Michael say that the next match would be a rematch from the Friday before on Smackdown. She heard the oh, so familiar theme song sang by Alter Bridge blast through the arena. She braced herself for when he would come down the ramp.

Jeff felt Alexis tense up next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her a bit closer to him. As Adam, or now Edge, walked through the smoke with the World Heavy Weight Championship title around his waist all Alexis could do was smile. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster and she looked at him on the screen. She missed him so much. His voice, his touch, the security she felt when she was in his arms.

When the camera zoomed in on his face while he was on the turnbuckles, Alexis could see that there something different. She could tell he hadn't been getting much sleep even through he had an energetic look on his face. When she looked at his green eyes that she missed so much, she saw nothing but pain. Not that of physical pain, but emotional. Her heart began to ache and she instantly regretted watching Raw.

Alexis pushed off the couch and out of Jeff's grip and ran up the stairs to her room. Jeff got up off the couch and followed her. He gave a light knock on her door and waited for a reply. Instead of a reply he heard Alexis start to cry. It broke his heart to hear such a thing and walked into the room.

Alexis had her knees pull up to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. Jeff sat on the bad next to her and without saying a word, Alexis leaned into Jeff and continued to cry. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her. "Its okay, Alexis. It'll all be okay…."

**XXX**

Alexiswalked quietly down the stairs. It had been 3 or so days since she broke down while watching Raw. She had never cried that much before. Not for Randy or anyone else. It was about 2 in the morning and see didn't want to wake Jeff. She couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air. Alexis pulled on of Jeff's jackets and a pair of shoes. She made sure she had her phone and then, as quiet as possible opened the back door. It gave off a squeak, but Alexis continued to do as planned. She exited the house being greeted by the chilly North Carolina air. At the back of Jeff's house was a huge wooded area. Alexis walked through the dark till she found Jeff's studio. She leaned against the outside of it and slid down so she was sitting on the ground. Her and Jeff would always come here to talk and just hang out. They never really went in unless Jeff want to show her something.

She took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. She couldn't get her mind off Adam. Ever since she saw him on Raw she couldn't get his face out of her mind. Alexis was ripped from her thought as her phone vibrated. She pulled it from the jacket pocket and saw that it was a text from John. Usually she would just ignore them, but for so reason decided to read it.

John: **_"Alexis, you probably aren't gonna pay any attention to this, but if there was one thing you could ever do for me, its to call. Im worried sick about t you. I just need to know you're ok. Please call me. xxJohn_**

Alexis thought for a second. If there was one person she would want to talk to it would be him. John was the sweetest, most down to earth guy in that whole locker room. He always knew what to say. She scrolled through her contacts and found his name. She pressed the call button and waited for an answer. One the first ring he picked up.

"_Alexis! You actually called me. Are you okay? Where are you?" _John was ecstatic to have Alexis' name pop up on his phone screen.

"Physically, yes, I'm fine. Emotionally….not so much. I'm real sorry for pretty much blocking you and everyone else out. I just needed to get away."

"_What's wrong? And where the hell are you?" _

"That's a stupid question, you know that right? You should know what's wrong. And lets just say I'm with on of the most famous tag teams in the WWE and a reject." Alexis pulled the hood of the jacket and the wind started to pick up.

John took a second to figure out who it was before he got it. _"The Hardy's and Shannon_?" It shouldn't be a surprise to him. He knew the three of the them were as close you could get.

"Yup. Cameron, North Carolina." She smile as she said the name. There was so many great memories here. "But do me a favor and keep that mouth of yours shut and don't tell anyone."

"_Yeah sure. No problem. I want to get back to the 'Ok physically, but not emotionally' part. I'm going to ask you a very simple question. Do you still love Adam?" _John knew the answer to the this question. Well, at least he hoped he did.

"Yes. I still love him with all my heart, but everything is so fucked up right now." Alexis said without even thinking. She knew she still loved him and that it was never going to change.

"_Okay then. So why won't talk to him? Things wouldn't be so fucked up anymore. The past couple of days, he hasn't been himself. Either he becomes real quiet and doesn't talk to anyone or he just snaps at people and get real pissed real easy. His heart is broken and all because you won't realize the obvious. That being that he didn't cheat on you and never will."_

"John, I-"

"_No, shut it. I'm not done. After all the shit Randy has put you throw, you're really gonna let him trip you up like this? He did this. All of it. Randy got Amy signed back. He put her up to it. Amy stole Adam's phone and key card. That's the only way she would have gotten them. Amy is just Randy's little puppet and they're doin' everything in their power to destroy you two. An old saying, that I'm sure you've heard, says that love conquers all. Adam loves you, you love him. Just sort things out with him. Please." _John took a deep breath. She needed to hear that. He knew she was hurting and he knew that she didn't want anything to do with another cheating boyfriend, but she need to realized what was really happening.

Alexis let everything that John soak in. He was right. About Randy, Amy, their little plan, everything. Their was just one problem. How could she even think about talking to Adam. She believed Amy over him and broke his heart. Alexis didn't think he would ever forgive her for that.

"I believe you, but I just can't face him right now." Alexis heard the crunch of leaves off in the distance. She tensed, but focused on John.

"_Are you kidding me? Just talk to him." _She was so stubborn sometime.

"I'll talk to him when I'm good and fucking ready, okay? Stop trying to push the fucking matter." Alexis snapped. She didn't mean to. She knew he was just trying to help.

"_You know what? That's fucking fine by me. Drown in your sorrows and misery for all I care. I guess this is what I get for trying to help." _He was clearly pissed off. All he was trying to do was help and she gets mad and snaps at him? He was done. She knew the truth and still wasn't going to a damn thing about it.

"John, I'm sorry. I-" She didn't get to finish when the line went dead. "Damn It John!" She threw her phone into the darkness of the woods. Why could' he get the she need some time? Sometimes he really pissed her off.

Alexis leaned her head bad against the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been sitting like that before a voice broke her from her thought.

"Lose something?" Alexis' eyes snapped open as she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her heart felt like it was about to pound right out of her chest. She looked up at the dark figure in front of her, just barely being able to make out his facial features.

"Jeff, you scared the living shit out of me." Alexis was relived that it was him though.

"Sorry. I found this though." He handed her back her phone and took a seat next to her. "So what's up?"

"First of all, thank you for finding my phone. Second of all, how did you know I was out here?" Alexis inspected her phone after before placing back into her jacket pocket.

"I heard the back door squeak. I knew that the only place you would come to would be here. That and the fact the you talk extremely loud. Especially, that last part where you yelled 'Damn it John'."

"I snapped at him when he was just trying to help. I didn't mean to though." Alexis shivered as the cold was starting to get to her. Jeff noticed this and got up. He reached his down to her.

"I know you probably didn't. How 'bout you say we get back to the house?" Jeff knew that she hadn't been getting that much sleep and that it was definitely getting to her.

"Okay." Alexis took his hand and he pulled her up. They began to walk back to Jeff's house and Jeff put and arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. Alexis rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to walk. She was going to talk to Adam, but she just didn't know when.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading and i really hope you liked it. Don't forget to review =P<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**To say that i feel like shit for not updating in over a month is an understatement. Not only have i had tons, and i mean TONS of school work, i've also had some family stuff to deal with and writers block. After i saw Edge at the HOF i just had this jolt of inspiration shoot through me and i really wanted to write again. I hope you guys like this chapter and that after a month this isn't a disappointment. =) **

* * *

><p>"You really have to go back early?" Jeff asked Alexis. It was Christmas Eve and the two were getting ready to head over to Shannon's house to celebrate the holiday with Shannon, his wife, Matt and his girlfriend.<p>

"Yeah. Vince said that there wasn't enough build up for my match with Amy at TLC so I gotta cut a promo on Raw. I'm gonna need to leave early Monday morning, seeing that I'm going to spend Christmas day here in North Carolina." Vince had called her about an hour earlier and asked if she would come back a week earlier. She said she would, but only under one circumstance. Jeff, Matt, Shannon, John and Phil were the only people who knew she was going to be back Monday and she wanted to keep it that way. She knew John would probably blab it someone, but she asked him to keep his mouth shut and not tell.

Alexis finished fixing her hair and her and Jeff headed out to Jeff's car. Jeff started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, Alexis sitting next to him in the passenger seat. It was quiet for a bit, but Jeff broke the silence as a question popped into his head.

"What's the circumstance? Ya know, the only way you would come back early." Alexis had told Jeff about the conversation, but she never told him specifically what the circumstance was.

"I told him that the only way I was coming back early was if he let me make a tribute to a former WWE Superstar during my TLC match. I told him who, he wasn't to sure about it but he agreed to it." She really didn't think Vince would let her do it, but he thought that it could fit somewhat into the storyline.

"Who are you makin' the tribute for?" Jeff tried to keep his mind on the subject, but it was hard since all he could think about was having to say good-bye to Alexis. To say the least, it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"You." Alexis preceded to tell him how and why she was going to do it. Not only did she admire Jeff's in ring work, but also his character and how much effort he put into giving the fans the best match possible. She felt that Jeff's career was beginning to fade and that some WWE fans forgot who Jeff was and what he could do. With all that Jeff has done for the past week or so for her, it was the least she could do.

"Wow, really? You really want to go out there and associate yourself with me after all the negative stuff I'm associated with?" He would be honored if someone with Alexis' talent and pull in the WWE would do something like that. He had done a lot of bad stuff while he was in WWE and wouldn't imagine someone would want to do that.

"You're different now. You've helped me more this past week then you could ever imagine. You're not a bad guy, Jeff. You never have been and never will. So what, you've made some mistakes in you're life. Who hasn't? I sure as hell have. That's what fucked me and Adam up. I made the mistake of believing Amy. Which I still don't have a clue as to why I did, but I did and it was a MAJOR mistake. Don't let your past control your future. The rewards in life go to those who are willing to give up the past." She knew by going out there, that she would get people to look past the things Jeff has done and except him as one of the best entertainers.

Jeff didn't know what to say. No one had ever said something like that to him. It was the first time it seemed as if someone finally understood him. That she finally understood what he felt. He fucked up and he was trying to get past it, but some people couldn't put it behind them and they held him back because of it.

Jeff began to dread even more on the day Alexis would leave to return from her short absence from the WWE. Over the past week, he felt his feelings for her grow significantly. There was no doubt in his mind that once she went back, her and Adam would get back together and he wouldn't have a chance. He barely had a chance now.

All Jeff could do was give Alexis an appreciative smile as they pulled into Shannon's driveway.

**XXX**

"So, her and Copeland, what'd ya think is gonna happen?" Phil asked John as their flight took off. Phil and John knew Alexis better then most people, but Phil hadn't a clue as to how things would go when she got back.

"I don't have a clue. I'm hoping Adam steps it up, finds her and talks to her. She is so upset with herself right now. When she finally realized that she picked Amy over Adam to believe and that it was her fault that her and Adam split, she was…..well, to say the least, she couldn't believe it." John looked out the window as their plane continued to gain altitude.

"Well, she loves him. He loves her. It obvious to both of them and to everyone else. One of them have just got to make that first step. Its like when they first started out. Neither of them wanted to make that first step. When Adam finally did, you could tell that they were the happiest that they had ever been when they were together. I just hope that they can get that back."

"Me too, Phil. Me too." John began to think how much life would stuck for Alexis and Adam if they couldn't get that back…

**XXX**

He sat in his new hotel room in the city the next Monday Night Raw was being held, Norfolk, VA. Fear shot through him as the feeling in his left arm disappeared. He knew why. He knew it was because of his neck. The pain had gotten worse over the last little while. He hadn't told anyone. It was happening when he was with Alexis, but he didn't tell her. He hadn't told Jay either. He hoped that if he just acted like it didn't happen, it would go away. He knew his time in that squared circle was running out. He hoped he could get at least a good two years in.

Adam was relieved when the feeling came back. He moved he fingers, glad that the moment of non-feeling had pasted. He was terrified when it happened. It first happened to him when he was headed down the ramp at WrestleMania 24, when he was about to face the Undertaker for the World title. He was scared he wouldn't get the feeling back before the match started. He though it was just excitement at first, but as it began to happen out of nowhere and at random times when his neck was most bother he, he figured his neck was the cause.

Adam was pulled back to reality as a knock sounded through the room. Adam stood and crossed the room. He opened the door to find a smiling Jay. Adam gave a half-hearted smile in return and welcomed his friend in. He knew Jay was here to try and get him to do something. He didn't know what, but he knew it was something he was going to say 'no' to no matter what. He hadn't been up for anything since Alexis left and wasn't planning on doing anything anytime soon.

"We got nothing but time before the house show tonight, so what'd ya wanna do?" Like a good performer, on screen he had a smile on his face and looked like he was having a good time, but Adam was far from what he was like usually. Jay and everyone else knew, it was because Alexis. His heart was broken and he was moping around like it was the end of the world. Jay tried his best to cheer his friend up over the past week or so, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Nothing. I don't feel like doing anything." Adam said flatly as he returned to his previous sitting position. He knew Jay was only trying to help. Adam knew he wasn't being himself, but what did people expect? The girl that meant the absolute world to him, broke up with him because their ex's decided to fuck things up and then disappeared. The image that keep flashing through his head was the image of her with tears streaming down her face and all the emotion in her eyes. Anger, disbelief, heartache and so much more. Some times he would just stare at the little black box that he had gotten the night before all this happened. He though of what his and Alexis' future might have held if Randy and Amy hadn't gotten involved. Maybe she would have moved in with him, they could have gotten married and maybe even had kids, but that future was non-existent at the moment.

"You never feel like doing anything. You're just this big heap of…depression now and its startin' to even get me down. Everyone know you're pretty much destroyed over Alexis and they're trying to help, but you won't let them. They know it wasn't yours or Alexis' fault. They know it was all Randy. They don't want this fucking messed up Adam Copeland, they want the Adam Copeland that's happy, jokester and all around awesome dude. Alexis isn't the end of the world. I love her like a little sister, but she's not the end of the world." He hoped his two best friends could work this out, but if they didn't he needed Adam to know that the road didn't end at Alexis, even though Jay had a feeling that for Adam, it did.

"You don't understand, man. Losing Alexis is like the fucking end of the world for me. She was my world and she still is, whether she's with me or not. I've never loved anyone like I love Alexis. I've been married twice and had quite a few series relationships, one of which included Amy. Alexis was it. She was the one man, I'm telling' you and now that she's gone it feels like I have nothing left. I looked forward to every morning because I knew I would wake up next to her. Now I dread every morning because I wake up and find that this isn't a dream and she's really gone." Adam felt his eyes water, but quickly wiped it away, not wanting Jay to see. Adam knew it had only been a little over a week that she was gone, but it felt like forever to him.

Jay took in all that Adam had said. He wasn't aware that Alexis effected Adam so much. He felt increasingly bad for his friend. He felt bad that he had pretty much called his friend out on being in such a crapping mood. With all that he was feeling right now, he felt that Adam was doing what any person would do. "I'm sorry man I didn't realize she had such a massive effect on you.'

"Its okay. You're right though, I shouldn't be like this. How 'bout we go to the gym or something'?" Adam figured he can mope all he wants to by himself, but he shouldn't bring Jay down with him.

"Sounds good, I'll go get my stuff." Jay knew Adam was making an effort now and he really appreciated it. Jay just couldn't wait for the next week to go by and for TLC to arrive because that would mean Alexis would be back and maybe, her and Adam could get through it. He hated seeing his friend in this state and could only imagine what Alexis was going through and hoped that the two would come back together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading.<strong>

**If everything goes as planned, Alexis will return to Raw next chapter and Jeff will make his move lol.**

**Don't forget to review, i love hearing what you guys think and feel about my story =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, thank you guys so much for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews on the previous chapter. It means a lot since i had been gone for a while. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I had planned to have Alexis return in this chapter, but it didn't quite workout that way. She will def. return to Raw in the next one. I hope you guys like it! =)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Alexis! Its Christmas morning!" Jeff said shaking her. He knew he sounded like a little kid and he started to laugh as he tried to get Alexis up and out of bed. Alexis just moaned and tried to swat him away. Jeff didn't give in and continued to try and get her up.<p>

"Go away…."

"I'll give you 5 more minutes. If you're not downstairs I'm gonna call you and you'll get the shit scared outta you because I know how loud you have your phone on." Alexis always kept her phone on full blast. Not only would it be full blast, last time Jeff checked it was a really loud Metallica song, so he would enjoy waking her up.

Jeff left and slammed the door behind him, making sure to make as much noise as possible. "God damn hardy boy…." Alexis mumbled as she buried her head further into her pillow. She was starting to drift back off when her phone started to blast her favorite Metallica song. She snatched the phone off the side table, not even bothering to look at the caller ID, since she already figured who it was.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy this is North-fucking-Carolina, not some goddamn boot camp! I can sleep in if I want, so leave me alone and I'll be downstairs when I'm good and fucking ready. And that was not five minutes!" Alexis barked into the phone. She expected to hear the familiar sound of a North Carolina accent on the other end, but was greeting with another familiar voice instead.

"_You're with Hardy? I should have figured that."_

Alexis nearly felt her heart stop. As his voice filled her ears she couldn't help but realize how much she missed hearing his voice, seeing his face,….just how much she missed him in all. "Adam?"

"_I was just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas, but I kinda figured you wouldn't answer." _Adam felt this flood of emotion wash over him as he heard her voice. He was surprised that she had answered. He came to the obvious conclusion that she though he was Jeff calling.

"If I had looked at the caller idea, I wouldn't have." The way she said almost sounded as if she was joking. She smiled as she heard Adam chuckle on the other end of the phone.

Adam was about to say something in response when he heard a loud banging in the background.

"Alexis, Come on. You lazy ass person! Shannon and Matt are coming over soon and I want your ass up and down here well before that! Plus, those pancakes I said that I'd make you last night are as good as gone if you don't hurry!" Jeff began to laugh as he remembered what he said last night. He had promised Alexis that he would make her pancakes in the morning.

"Jeffro, I'm going to knock you into next week if you don't make those damn pancakes and I'll be down soon. Chill your rainbow ass out." She heard Jeff laugh his way down the stairs so she turned her attention back to Adam. She heard his laughing over the other end.

She felt her heart ache. She really missed him. If it hadn't been for the guys this past week, she was sure she would be pretty damn depressed. "What?"

Adam stopped laughing and took up a serious tone. _"I Miss that. Ya know, you snappin' back with the best comments…I miss you…" _It just came out of his mouth without a second thought.

"I….I miss you too." Alexis wasn't sure this was the best thing to do, but she just told it how it was

"So what gonna happen, with us? Where are we at right now?" Hearing that she missed him had given him a little hope. He needed to know where she though they stood. To know if they were going to give this another shot.

"I know it was Randy and Amy that fucked us up, but I believed her over you and I'll never get over that. After all the shit Amy had done to me, I took her side. I don't know why, I guess I didn't fully register it was her till I was on a plane to Cameron. I still love you, but you deserve someone better then me. Someone better that'll believe you over their worst enemy…" Alexis felt her eyes water. He deserved someone better then her. She figured it was best for him that he found someone else. No matter how much it hurt her.

"_Lexi…" _Adam didn't know how to put what he wanted to say into words. She thought he deserved better? She really felt that bad about taking Amy's side? He didn't blame her. Anyone would react that way if someone were to tell then that the person they were with was cheating on them. Alexis was perfect to him. In his view, he wouldn't be able to find anyone better because Alexis was the best to him.

"Look, Adam can we please talk about this some other time? Its Christmas and I have to go anyways. Jeff's waiting for me." She didn't want this. This is one of the many reasons why she chose not to answer the phone when he called. She didn't want to talk about this over the phone. If she had to do it, she wanted it to be face to face.

"_Alexis-"_

"Please, Adam. Can we talk about it when I get back. Face to face?"

Adam didn't want to leave things like this for another week. He didn't want her thinking she wasn't good enough. _"Ok, I'll see at TLC then."_

"I'll see you soon." Alexis then hung up the phone as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**XXX**

"Matt totally spiked the eggnog." Alexis said as she laughed and tried to find her way over to the couch. She could feel the alcohol run trough her bloodstream. As much as she hated to admit it, as soon as she took her first sip of eggnog that night and figuring it was spiked, she drank it even faster. She knew she had a drinking problem, but she usually had Adam there for her to help. The pain of losing Adam was the reason she was drinking so much.

"Lex, lay off the nog, okay?" Matt and Shannon had just left Jeff's house. They threw a little Christmas party to say the least. Jeff had a couple of drinks, not that much, but he could definitely feel the effect of the alcohol. He knew that Alexis had drank a little more then she should have, but it was her choice and Jeff didn't bother to stop her.

Jeff sat on the couch next to Alexis and she leaned her head against Jeff's shoulder. They keep like that of a good few minutes before Jeff scared her with his sudden outburst. "You never open the present I got you!"

Jeff jumped off the couch and ran to where there was a big box wrapped in colorful red and green wrapping paper. It was almost half Alexis' size and it was some what hidden behind the Christmas tree. Jeff easily dragged it over to Alexis who was adjusting her tang-top. Jeff had noticed Alexis looking at it the other day when him, her, Matt and Shannon went to the mall.

"What is it?" Alexis asked as she inspected the outside of the box. She really hadn't a clue as to what it was. Alcohol or no alcohol, she would need to open it to find out.

"Well open it stupid and maybe you'll find out." Jeff gave her a smile as she began to unwrap it. Just as he guessed, her reaction was priceless.

"Oh my god, Jeff! How did you know? I've been dying to get my hands on one of these!" Alexis had a huge smile across her face as she held her new vintage black and white fender electric guitar.

"I saw you lookin' at it when we were in the mall the other day." Jeff continued to smile as she fidgeted with the guitar, trying to see if it was tuned or if she had to doanything to it. "Here, let me see." Jeff resumed to his previous position next to Alexis, except just a bit closer this time. He took the guitar for her and began to check it over because he knew she trusted his opinion on guitars.

Alexis just sat there and observed Jeff checking over the guitar. Jeff then looked up and locked eyes with her. Right there and then Alexis felt a turn of emotions and feelings. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact the Jeff was the only person that could make the hurt go away. That Jeff just had something about him.

Jeff felt the change in emotion as he looked into her bright emerald green eyes that had hint of pain that she tried so hard to hide. He knew that she was feeling the same thing he was. He saw this as the chance he had been waiting for. She was leaving tomorrow so this may be the only shot he had.

Jeff slowly leaned forward, beginning to close the space between them. Alexis saw what he was trying to do. Just then she felt the liquor in her system, mixed with the load of emotion she had bottled up, kick in. She did something that she would never do when she was sober. She closed the space between her and Jeff and pressed her lips to his.

This took Jeff back a little, but he smiled as felt her lips on his. There was something there. They could both feel it. The kiss started off slow and lingering, but deepened and intensified. Jeff moved the guitar out of the way making sure that their lips stayed locked.

Alexis couldn't fight it. Trough all the pain and heartache and confusion, she finally felt at peace and happy. She laid down on the couch and pulled Jeff with her. As things heated up, one thing lead to the next and to something that they might both regret….

**XXX**

Alexis woke up the sound of the alarm going off. She quickly grabbed it and silenced it. She looked over at the sleeping figure next to her, making sure that he was still asleep. She did her best to get out of the bed as unnoticeable as possible. She quickly got dressed and headed out of the room. She called a cab to take her to the airport so she wouldn't miss her flight. She spent the next 30 minutes gathering up her belongings from around Jeff's house.

She heard the honk of a car horn outside, signaling that her cab was here. As she was about to walk out the door, she caught a glimpse of the guitar the Jeff had given her the night before. She debated about taking it, but then figured it would be a constant reminder of the night before. Of the events that she will forever regret.

She walked out of the door and aided the cab driver in loading her luggage. When they were finally done, she climbed into the back and buckled up. The cab stared forward and Alexis gave on last look at Jeff's house. She would have woken him up to say good-bye because she hated leaving like this, but she didn't think she could look at him the same ever again. She slept with one of her best friends. How was she suppose to get over that. Life just couldn't get any worse for Alexis Anderson, could they….

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you guys liked it! Like i said, Jeff was going to make his move in this chapter lol. Please don't forget to review! =)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry i didn't get this chapter up sooner, but i had a lot of testing at school. I just want to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted and favorited. Its means a lot thank you. Now, here's the next chapter and i hope you guys like it! =)**

* * *

><p>Jeff woke to an empty bed. If he recalled correctly last night he and Alexis… <em>'What have I done?' <em>Jeff thought and he hurried to pull on some clothes and search for Alexis. He gave a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was well past the time Alexis' flight was scheduled to leave. It may have been a bit selfish, but he hoped she had had missed her flight and that she was still here. He screwed things up and needed to find a way to fix it.

He searched his house for any sign of her, but there was nothing left. He noticed that the guitar he had given her was right where he put it last night. He picked it up as if it was going to crumble at the touch. He was hit with a flash of memories from the nigh before. They were blurred a bit from the alcohol that had been running through his veins at the time, but he could still make them out. _'What have I done?' _He though once more.

Jeff carefully laid the guitar back in its original spot and headed to his outside porch. As he sat down in one of the few chairs he had put out there he saw a flash of lightning in the distance. Only then did he notice the nearly black rain clouds up above. Jeff imaged himself in one of those old cartoon where a black storm cloud hovered over someone who was having a pretty crappy day. His day had just begun and it was probably one of the worst he's had yet.

To only make this even more crappy, the sky seemed to open up and rain pours from the dark could up above.

Jeff didn't care though. He just sat there as the water soaked his hair and clothes. His multi-colored hair felt wet around his face as he leaned back in his chair. Jeff closed his eyes, feeling the bone chilling rain hit and reflect off his skin. He tried to gather his thoughts and tried to figure a way that he might be able to solve this problem that he'd created, if there was even a solution to this problem of his…

Alexis stepped off her plane in a daze. The whole plane ride she tried to block out the memory of the night before. When she thought she had finally put them to rest, something would remind her of Jeff and she would lose it again.

She caught sight of a familiar face and tried her best to smile, but had little success. She had asked he to come and pick her from the airport before she got on her flight that morning. He also caught sight of her and began walking towards her. When he finally reached her, he could tell something was wrong, but decided not to try and push. He gave her a quick hug and took her bags.

"Hey, Alexis. So how was the mini-vacation to the Hardy household?" Phil smiled and tried to lift up the mood seeing as that Alexis looked somewhat depressed and on the edge of breaking.

There it was, that name. Alexis couldn't take it anymore. The memories flashed before her and she broke down. Phil was taken back with Alexis' reaction but took her in his arms and tried to calm her down. He rubbed her back and said soothing words. Before a crowd could gather Phil led her to his car and helped her into the passenger seat. He didn't ask questions, he didn't want to pry and make it harder for her. He figured she would tell him when she was good and ready.

Alexis had managed to pull it together, but just started blankly out the window. The rest of the car ride to the hotel, Alexis said only one thing. Phil barley managed to catch it, but it sounded as if she said, "I'm just like him'. Phil hadn't a clue to who she was referring to. Adam? Jeff? John? Randy?…..Randy…..why did Phil have a gut feeling she was taking about him? Randy was the one person you would never want to be compared to. He was a lying, deceiving, cheating low life and one day, Phil hoped, Karma would come back around to bite him in the ass.

By the time they reached the hotel, Phil had reached the decision that Alexis would say in his room with him. He grabbed her bags out of the trunk and lead Alexis up to his room.

An hour later, the two WWE superstars sat on the couch in a somewhat awkward silence. Phil's mind was still trying to figure out the whole 'I'm just like him' thing.

"In the car you said 'I'm just like him'. Who where you taking bout?" Phil asked and he looked at Alexis. Alexis met his eyes and said flatly, "Randy."

'_I knew it! But why?" _Phil wondered. "Why? What did you to that was so terribly bad that you felt the need to compare yourself to-"

"I slept with Jeff." Alexis blurted out.

"What? You slept with Hardy?" Phil couldn't believe what she had told him and something told him she wished she didn't believe it herself. He noticed that as soon as she said it, the cloudiness and distance look in her eyes seemed to fade a bit.

"He was drunk, I was drunk. You know I have a problem with alcohol….." Alexis then preceded to tell Phil what had had happened the nigh before. As she told him this it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "You can't tell ANYONE, Phil. Not even John. It was a mistake and I wish that I could go back and stop it from happening. I basically cheated on Adam. I accused him of it and then go head and do it myself! What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm a cheater just like Randy!" She buried her face in her hands and tried to hold back the tears.

Phil rubbed her back and said, "I swear, I won't breath a word, not even to John. We're the only people that have to know. And I'm about GTS you in a couple seconds."

"Cuz I slept with Jeff?"

"No, because you compared yourself to that poor excuse of a human being. What happened between you and Jeff was a total accident. A drunk accident. What Randy did is totally different. He knowingly cheated on you. _Twice. _And the second time it had been going on for, what, a month? Don't ever compare yourself to him. Your nothing alike." Sure he was a little disappointed in her for letting alcohol get the better of her like it usually did, but she didn't deserve to be compared to Randy. "Now, I'll bet money that you haven't been to a gym since you left. So, lets go and get you back in shape. Plus, if there's one thing that I know about you its that running 5 miles on a treadmill gets your mind off anything." Phil smiled at her and she smiled back, the first smile he had seen on her face since he had picked her up from the airport. They both got up and got ready to head to the downstairs gym.

Three hours later they had gotten back from the gym and immediately prepared to head to the arena. Alexis had gotten a text from Vince saying he needed to speak with her about her new updated storyline.

"You ready to head back to work?" Phil tossed Alexis her phone as she emerged from the bathroom. Alexis caught her phone and sipped it into her back pocket.

"No, not really. I'm gonna try and not get noticed till I have to walk through that curtain. Too many people are gonna ask too many question and I don't feel like dealing with that right now." Alexis didn't feel like being bombarded with a ton of question, most of which she knew where going to be about Adam.

"Take this." Phil handed her his favorite hooded. It had 'Misfist' written on it, which was one of his favorite bands. "With any luck, if you keep the hood up, people might think your me," Phil said jokingly. He could see that glint in her eye and knew the old Alexis was pretty close to being back.

Alexis pulled the hoodie on and smiled at Phil. "Thanks, bro. Now, you ready to get going? Don't wanna keep the big boss man waitin'." They both headed towards the door with Phil in front. Phil took one step outside of the room and saw someone walking down the hall. He pushed Alexis back in the room before the person had a chance to see her. He closed the door behind him as if he was the only person that was leaving the room.

Alexis was about to go for the door handle and jump Phil for that but then she understood why he did it. She heard Phil, on the other side of the door, greet someone.

"Hey, Adam. How ya doin', man?" Phil could only imagine what would have happen if those to came face to face. He was glad he caught her in time.

The blond Canadian pulled a smile onto his face as he saw the straight edge superstar. He still kept what Jay had talked to him about the other day in the back of his mind. He couldn't let his own self-pity bring other people down. "Hey, Phil. I'm doin' as good as I guess someone in my situation could do." Alexis could here the pain in his voice and it hurt her to know she caused it.

"I'm sorry man. I know you're hurtin', but hopefully things'll come together soon." Phil wonder what Adam would do if he knew that Alexis was just behind the door behind him.

"You know what she said to me yesterday, Phil? She said I deserved someone better and that absolutely killed me. I don't know what's running through her head. Why can't she realized she's the only person I want and that she's perfect to me. Why does she have to be so thick? She reminds me a lot of you." Adam said with a brief smile crossing his face as he said the last part about her and Phil.

"We're not thick, just extremely strong minded." Phil said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, sure. That's what it is." Adam ran his finger through he hair and asked Phil, "You headed to the arena, cuz me and Jay are about to leave if you nee a ride.."

"Oh, no. Its ok. I got my own ride, but thanks anyway."

"Alright then, see you later." Adam then headed down the hallway towards the elevators. When he was out of sight, Phil knocked on the door and said that it was clear to come out.

Alexis opened the door. "Thanks for that one Phil. That would have been...well.." Alexis didn't feel the need to finish that sentence seeing that she figured Phil could finish it by himself.

"Yeah, lets head the other way. I think there's some elevators that way too."

Alexis had her hood up as he walked backstage. She had just got back from talking with Vince about her storyline. She tried to convince him to ignore her idea of the whole Jeff thing, but he said that it was a great storyline idea and that it was to late to change it. Alexis wished she'd just kept her mouth shut and not request the whole Jeff thing, but it was too late now. It was official. Sunday she would come out dressed as him and cut a promo. Then during her and Amy's ladder match where the IC championship was up for grabs, she had to pull off as many moves of his as she could. She was trying so hard to forget about Jeff and now she had to imitate him. Great, Just great.

"Love the jacket Anderson!" Alexis stopped in her tracks as she heard the voice call after her. She smiled as she tuned and saw Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin walking in her direction in his ring gear since he must have the opening match in a hour or so.

"You know it's a different Misfit stupid. Then again you never where very bright when is came to things that didn't involve you." Mike came up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, that's so true." Mike rolled his eyes and laughed. "So where ya been?

"Took a little break. I'm back though and ready to kick ass again." She continued to smile.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice seeing you, Anderson." Mike gave her another huge and began to walk off when Alexis call, "Ditto, Mizanin." She heard Mike laugh as he disappeared from view.

Alexis kept her head down as she continued to walk. She was staring at the ground and not really looking ahead which is when things really started to go down hill. Alexis bumped into someone and when she looked up and made eye contact with those icy blue eyes, she wished she'd kept walking.

"Well, well, well. Thought you were supposed to come back Sunday?" Just hearing his voice made her want to punch him in the face.

"Vince wanted me back early." She said coldly.

"Oh, I thought is might be because you might have wanted to patch things up with Copeland. I heard you guys aren't together anymore." He began to close the space between them, which caused Alexis to back up and have her back against the wall.

"I'm not here for him, Randy and you heard right. We aren't together." He was close enough now that Alexis could smell his cologne, She used to love that smell, but not it sent an icy chill shooting through her body.

"What a shame. Good thing is though, there's not a pathetic excuse of a boyfriend to get in my way." Randy continued to advance. 5 feet, 4 feet, 3, 2...only inches away from her. She had nowhere to go. She knew she couldn't fight him as much as she wish she could. He could over power her, not by much but he could. Then she heard a voice that defiantly brought mixed emotions. She wasn't sure to be happy to hear his voice or to want to get away even more.

"Back off Orton!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it and i'll try to get the next chapter as soon as i can, but i got more testing coming up. Please remember to review! =)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry thats its been a little while since i posted. I would have had this up yesterday but my computer refused to cooperate with me lol. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapters and for all the favorite and alerts. I hope you like this one even though i don't think its one of my best.**

* * *

><p>Back off Orton!"<p>

Randy's expression went from sinister to a mixture of anger and annoyance. 'Every fucking time….' Randy backed up slightly, not enough for Alexis to make a quick escape, but enough to that he could make eye contact with one of the men he hated the most.

"This is none of your business, Copeland. Last I check you two weren't an item anymore so you can just go back to your mopping and little pool of self-pity." Randy snapped back at him.

"I don't care if we're together or not, you touch her and I'll do much worse than I did last time." Adam had heard Mike say 'Anderson' and the first thing that came to mind was Alexis. He figured it must be his mind playing ticks on him because Alexis wouldn't be back for another week or so, but he decided to see anyway and he was glad he did. He saw Randy corner Alexis and he knew he had to step in as he felt the familiar sense of anger run through him.

Randy eyes flickered to the ground as he remembered the previous fight with Adam. As much as he hated to say, Adam had him beat. He wanted to avoid another confrontation with Adam at all cost at the moment.

"Okay, Okay." Randy backed up from Alexis and put his hand in the air as if surrendering. The sly smile returned to his face and his made his last remarks before departing, "You won this one, but believe me on Sunday, there's nothing you're gonna be able to stop it." With that, he disappeared around the corner.

Alexis snapped back to reality at the last comment by Randy. What was going to happen Sunday? What was he planning? She was trying to control the many thoughts going threw her head. Should she make a quick getaway or stay and talk with him? He just saved her Randy, once again, it was least she could. Alexis avoided eye contact, but stepped closer to Adam.

Adam tried to figure out what Randy could have possibly meant when he focused on Alexis. All the anger washed away and was replaced by emotions Adam had tried to bury the last few days; sorrow, pain, love. It all seemed too much to handled, but the one thing that dominated must was joy. He had been dying to get to see her for the past week and a half.

Alexis finally looked into his green eyes that seemed so different then the eyes she had last seen before she left. They were dim and clouded with sadness. That shine in the eyes of the man she had known for nearly a decade was gone. It hurt her even more to know that she caused it…

"Thanks….uh, for that." She moved a little closer to him, now being at about arms length. She quickly looked over him and saw he looked the same as he always would; Chuck Taylors, jeans and a t-shirt.

"I kinda wish he wouldn't have backed off so I could beat his ass again." Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried his best at a smile.

Alexis smiled as the she saw a flash of the old Adam in his eyes. "Now that you mention it, that woulda been a hell of a way to start the night."

"So…ah…how was your week at the Hardy's?" Adam didn't want to jump right on the subject so he was doing his best to somewhat ease into in.

Alexis slightly cringed, hoping Adam didn't notice. "It was…..eventful to say the least. How'd you manage to keep this place run'in without me here?" Alexis said jokingly, trying to divert off the subject of her week in North Carolina.

Adam chucked and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Well, ya know, it was pretty difficult. Place nearly burnt down, but luckily yours truly was here to pull it all back together and save the show."

Alexis laughed as she tried to imagine the WWE actually going up in flames. John running from the building with his title and brightly colored shirt, Cody probably trying to save a mirror, Zack recording the whole thing for his web show…. "I knew it! You guys need me to keep this place up and running!"

"Some need you more than others…," Adam's faced then turned somewhat serious.

Alexis looked away and down at the ground. She knew what he meant. She was hoping, as much as she knew it wouldn't happen that this wouldn't come up. Now she was face to face with him and it was going to be harder to avoid this subject. She still loved him. She wanted it to be back to the way it was before, but now…..after what happened just the night before, she couldn't even imagine him even wanting to consider being with her again if he found out.

Alexis looked back up and a loose strand of hair fell across her face. Adam, as if by instinct, reached out and brushed the strand behind her ear, just like he always did. As his and grazed across her check, she felt the familiar warmth and spark that she missed. Before he pulled his hand back, Alexis grasped his hand in her hands and just held onto it.

"I've done some things I won't ever be able to forgive myself for and things that I'm not proud of…."

Adam took in the feeling of her skin in contact with his. "What do you mean?"

"I've become the thing I hate the most. I became someone that not worth of your pain. Like I said before, you deserve someone better. " Alexis felt her eyes begin to sting as water started to fill them. She blinked and they began to fall slowly.

Adam wiped away her tears with his free hand. He didn't care about what she did, what she didn't do, what she became or what she didn't become; he just wanted her back….

"I….I, uh, have to good. I have to cut a promo later and uh…. get ready and everything." Alexis dropped his hand and stepped back. She turned to walk away, but Adam grabbed her hand so he would turn and face him.

"I don't want 'someone better'. For me, you're the best it gets. People make mistakes and I just want you to know that I'll love you no matter what's happened….," At that, Adam let her hand go and let her go on her way. Alexis paused for a moment, but knew she should keep going. Before she turned the corner she looked back in his direction to see him walking in the other direction. She was doing the right thing, right?

**XXXXX**

"Where is she? I thought you said she'd be here by now." John said as he walked around Phil's locker room. He hadn't seen Alexis in a while and was dying to see her. Phil said she would be here in 5 minutes. That was 20 minutes ago. Monday Night Raw was going to start soon and not only would John have to go and get ready, but Alexis was going to open the show so this might be his only time to see her before Raw started.

"I don't know. She texted me and said-" Phil didn't get the chance to finish as his locker room door opened.

Alexis stood there with her head down and doing her best to avoid eye contact. It wasn't because she didn't want to see the guys; it was because she was afraid if they got the chance to see them they could read her like a book. John didn't need to see her eyes to know something was wrong, though. Something had happened within those 20 minutes she was absent.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" John grew up with all brothers and never had a sister. Alexis was like the sister he never had and he always made sure that if something was wrong, he did his best to solve the problem and make her smile again.

Alexis wiped her cheek with the sleeve of Phil's hoodie and looked up towards John. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was stained with tears. After Alexis had turned and started walking to Phil's locker room after her confrontation with Randy and talk with Adam, she began to cry. That out of the 20 minutes she'd been gone, 10 were with Randy and Adam while the rest she spent crying. She had tried her best to stop before she reached the locker room.

"I….I ran into Randy…." Alexis managed to say. She stepped further into Phil's locker room and closed the door behind her.

John thought the worst when she told them this. With all the shit Randy had done in the past, there was no telling what he could have done this time. John glanced at Phil, and the look on Phil's face told john that Phil was thinking the same thing. John felt a little guilty, being as it was Alexis' first day back and she was left to wonder the hallways alone where 'The Viper' could be anywhere, along with his little sidekick Amy.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" John asked, going into big brother mode. He was going to make Randy suffer if he had put another hand on her.

"N, No. Adam kept him from doing anything" Alexis looked between the two superstars in front of her. She saw emotions flash across their face; the first being shock and the second being concern.

"You talked with Adam?" Phil was the one this time to look at John. The two made eye contact an without a word, they came to the same conclusion; Adam and Alexis had yet to get back together and that their little talk might not have went so well.

Alexis nodded her head and both men could see tears welling up in her eyes. John reached out and pulled Alexis to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob with her head buried in his chest.

John did his best to soothe her while rubbing her back. John herd Santino's theme sounding that the show was starting for the live crowd and in only 30 minutes they were going to begin the broadcast of Raw to millions of people. Just as Santinio's theme died down, another theme began to be played, unknown to John, seeing that it was probably an FCW rookie trying to gain a contract to live their dream.

Phil came over and placed a comforting hand on Alexis' shoulder and said, "I'll go tell Vince to push your promo back to later in the show." He didn't get a remediate response from Alexis, but slowly she lifted her head off John's chest and wiped away the remaining tears. She took a deep breath and did her best to pull herself together.

"No, I'll go get ready. It won't have the same effect if I come out later. I have to kick off the show." John and Phil stood in awe at her dedication to the company and to her storyline. No matter how much she was going through at the moment, she was still thinking of what was best for the show.

"I'll, uh…..see you guy after the promo with Amy, okay?" Both men just nodded and watched her walk from the locker room, closing the door behind her.

"You think she'll be able to hold it together out there with Amy?" Phil was somewhat positive she would be able to keep it together, but he still wanted to hear John's opinion.

"She'll have to." John looked down at his semi-wet shirt. "I need to go change; I'll meet up with you later."

Phil was then left alone, thinking about what might have been said between Alexis and Adam. He knew one thing; Adam was going to find out about Jeff sooner or later. He was sure of it. He also knew that he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell him. It was none of business getting involved in the relationship issues.

As strange as it seemed, Phil would put money on it that Alexis would be the one to tell him. Phil knew Alexis better than most people. He knew that she couldn't handle the guilt. That's why she had been crying. Not because she had a 'traumatic' encounter with Adam and Randy, but because when she saw Adam and Randy she saw what she 'became'; being Randy, and who she betrayed; obviously being Adam.

All Phil could be sure of in this crazy mess was that he would certainly not want to be Alexis.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said, not my best work, but i really wanted to get this posted before i went away for the weekend because that's usually when i write. I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review. =)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I would have had this chapter up waaay sooner but my computer was busted and had to get a new one. I got a new one today and finished typing this one up. Thank you for all the review, favorites and alerts! I got mor exams coming up so the next time i update may not be this week unless i came find time to write. Sorry if this isn't my best work, but hope you guys like it =)**

* * *

><p>"The ladder match…ah…my favorite kind. If Lita thinks she stands a chance, she is sadly mistaken. I, along with my good friends and my boyfriend, helped make the ladder match what it is today. When I was in the corner of my boyfriend Edge and our good friend Christian, I was involved in so many brutal matches. Some with the Duddly's…..some with the Hardys. After the whole Edge and Christian vs the Hardy Boyz era, I had some intense ladder match with Jeff, who might I add, is one of my best friends now…." Alexis had been out in the ring for a little while doing her promo for TLC. She was told she had to bring up all her previous ladder matches, which were a lot and manly involving Jeff since they had had a couple good feuds over the years. She was also told to make sure to mention her friendship with Jeff and to keep the whole romantic storyline with Adam or Edge going by mentioning he was her boyfriend. She wasn't quite sure she was going to make it this far epically with the whole boyfriend thing.<p>

Alexis was going to continue with her promo, but was stopped as Amy's or Lita's theme blasted throughout the arena. Just as planed. She came out in her ring gear and with a mic in her hand. "Don't you dare bring up the Hardys. They were MY team." Lita said referring to when she managed the Hardys. Lita marched down the ramp and got in Alexis' face.

It took every fiber of her being not to beat the shit out of Amy right there and then, but Alexis was able to maintain herself and continued as scripted. "The only reason the Hardys were 'your' team for that time span was because Matt must of hit his head on something and found something interesting about you and decided to keep you around. If it was up to Jeff, your ass woulda been long gone waaaay sooner." Alexis got this cocky grin on her face that told you she was having fun.

"No, sweetheart you got it wrong. Matt was LUCKY I stayed around for as long as I did and his brother, he was a little lost puppy that had his own problems to worry about and trust me, he had no time to worry about me." As much as Alexis hated Amy and that was to much to put into words, but she was damn good as selling something on the mic or in a match. Maybe that was why Vince said during there talk earlier that night that 'this may be the best ladder match yet because he knew Alexis was just as good, maybe even better.

"You would have been outta the picture if-"

"What, he was clean? That little drug addict had no pull in my and Matt's relationship. Plus, I would probably still be in that equation if a certain blonde hadn't come along…what was his name again…..oh yeah, that's right, your boyfriend at the moment." Now Lita was the one with the cocky sadistic smirk on her face.

Alexis knew it was all scripted, but her blood began to boil. " Jeff is clean and sober now for your information and that's not what I was going to say! And last time I checked, Edge dumped your ass and left you single and alone, doing both himself and Matt and favor!"

"Now you listen here-" Lita went to get even even further in Alexis face, but Alexis snapped back.

"No, you listen. I don't know how they even put up with you and at the moment I don't really care. I can't stand you and neither can anyone else for that matter. I was with Jeff this weekend and he had gave me some good tips for being in a ladder match along with this wonderful quote, 'I wish Matt would have dumped her ass. Don't get me wrong he's my brother and I love him, but he can do better then that bitch. She should just give up because there is no way in hell Lita is getting that title from you.'. All him, I swear. So you better study up if you even want to have a chance Sunday." Alexis dropped the mic and shouldered past Lita and went to leave the ring, but Lita grabbed her arm.

Lita spun Alexis back around so they were face to face. Amy knew it was scripted, but some of what Alexis said stung. This wasn't scripted, but she knew it would make for good T.V..

Alexis was confused and tried to go along with what Amy was doing because she didn't want to fuck up in front of millions of people. As soon as Amy swung her first at Alexis, she knew this was personal. Alexis just managed to duck in time and then tackled Amy. She started hit Amy, letting all her rage out that had been built up for so long.

**XXXX**

"What the fuck?" John continued to stare at the monitor when an all out brawl pursued in the ring between Alexis and Amy. John knew for a fact that that wasn't part of the script. John got up and went to head out to see if he should go out, but stopped when he heard Vince McMahon's voice ring throughout the hallways.

"Copeland, get your ass out there! Make it look as if it going alone with the storyline and get Alexis off Amy!" At that John saw Adam sprit past his locker room. _'Oh god, this is gonna be interesting'._

Back in the ring Alexis had Amy by the hair and Amy tried to get at Alexis. Alexis kicked Amy in the ribs and failed to notice Adam running down the ramp. There was about 5 other referees trying to get Alexis off Amy, but they couldn't get to her. Adam or now Edge, pushed through the refs and took Alexis by the waist and pulled her away from Amy. Alexis continued to kick and throw insults at Amy who was holding her ribs as she sat in the corner against the bottom turnbuckle. She didn't realize who was holding her back till she heard him speak.

"Alexis, calm down. Don't make it any worse. Vince is blowing a gasket backstage. Don't make it any worse for yourself." She stopped fighting as she heard Adam's voice. It filled her with calmness and security, but yet it also filled her with dread and pain.

"Get off me." Alexis muttered as she pulled away from Adam. She turned to look at him. She kept the hard, angry look on her face as she stared at him for a couple of brief seconds before she headed out of the ring. Adam watched as Alexis stormed back up the ramp. He heard Michaels Cole say something about jealously between Lita and Alexis because of him. Adam shot Cole and look that could kill and then headed up the ramp after Alexis. After the look she gave him, he had no plans to confront her.

Alexis still had the rage and aggression running through her veins and she wanted to get to her locker room before she did anything else stupid….

"Anderson!" She heard the CEO of the WWE call. She gritted her teeth and she turned and walked towards the man in a gray pinstriped suit. Sh really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"What?" Her voice full of defiance.

"What the hell was that out there? We have scripts for a reason and your supposed to follow them, not toss them aside and do whatever you!"

"Sir…" Alexis tried to speak through her clenched jaw, but the chairman continued on.

"Follow the script Anderson. Its pretty damn simple. This is a multi-billion dollar company and it doesn't need disobedient superstars."

"Shut up!" Alexis snapped. She had enough. She clenched her fists and let the rest of her rage flow out of her. "If you hadn't noticed, Amy went off script. I followed along so this wouldn't turn into something completely uncoordinated and make this company look like it didn't know what it was doing. Maybe your eyesight is coming and going with old age, but I will not take the fall for this. It was all Amy!" Alexis unclenched her fist and tried to settle down. Slowly she started to realize what she had said. No one ever talked to Vince McMahon like that. She was screwed.

Vince's face turned red with rage and she knew she was about to get it, but was saved by her old mentor. "Vince, this was not Alexis' fault. Amy went off script, not Alexis. Alexis saved this whole thing, she even made it look like it was supposed to happen. The crowed loved it. She made it work. Don't blame her, blame Amy."

Vince face was still as red as could be, but he knew Alexis was not the one he should let it out on. "You're right Hunter. It wasn't your fault Alexis, but watch your tongue next time." Vince stormed off down the hall, most likely in search of Amy.

"Let me tell ya, you got some balls kid. I mean I already knew that, but mouthing off to the boss, now that's impressive." Hunter smiled at Alexis and motioned for them to start walking to her locker room.

"Thanks for savin' my ass. I thought I was a goner." Alexis saw red when she snapped. She didn't want to have to deal with Vince and be accused of something that wasn't her fault, right after she just got done beating the shit out of Amy.

"Its no problem. I've had quite a few of those moments my self. When Vince is mad, he takes it out on the first person he sees. He knew you weren't at fault, but was blinded by rage, kinda how you were."

"Well, I've been around nearly ten years and had yet to have 'one of those moments'. I guess with all this shit I'm dealing with right now just made me snap." Alexis rubbed her temples as she began to feel a headache coming on.

"Happens to all of us. And I saw that tension between you and Adam in the ring. What's up?" They had reached Alexis' locker room and had stopped in front of the door.

"Long story." Alexis sighed and realized that she fucked up tonight, but yet there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about it, or anything else for that matter, you know where to find me." Hunter kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "You only live once, kiddo, so you gotta live it right and how you want to live it. If there's a door in your way, kick it down, don't waste time lookin' for the key.' He gave her one last smile and then headed back down the hallway.

After Alexis' dad died, Hunter had become the father figure in her life. He always watched out for her and made sure that she was okay. Alexis began to think about what Hunter had said. _"But what if there's a door that you try to kick down, but it just won't budge?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Not 100% sure, but i think im gonna have the TLC PPV next chapter or the one after that. Most likely the next one. Anyways, thank you guys for reading and don't forget to reviews =)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**I would have had this up earlier, but time just kinda got away from me, sorry. I was planning to have the TLC match this chapter, but then decided to push it back a chapter. I will say, in this chapter, Adam does have a bit of a meltdown. I hope to have the next one up sooner then it look me to get this one up**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_2 weeks before the break-up_

_Adam was lying on the couch in his locker room tossing a paper ball around. Jay was in the ring, Alexis had gone to have a chat with the boss and Adam was left all alone for the time being. Adam was disrupted from his peaceful state when his locker room door swung open._

_ Alexis marched in, looking a bit pissed off, and sat on Adam's stomach. "Can I help you?" Adam asked with a smile as he tried to change the mood of his girlfriend._

_ "I swear to god, I didn't think it was possible to hate someone this much." Alexis huffed._

_ "What I do?" Adam gave Alexis that innocent look that made her smile._

_ "Not you, Orton. I just saw him in the hall and he smiled at me. He smiled at me like we're best buddies. Un-fucking-believable." Alexis crossed her arms and looked down and the man she was currently sitting on._

_ "Babe, don't you think you're being over dramatic? You know I hate him just as much as you, but that's a little over the top. You know he's just trying to fuck with you. Don't let 'em." Adam tried his best to reason with Alexis, which was quite hard to do sometimes._

_ "Yeah….you're right….but still." Alexis leaned back and rested her head on the back of the couch. "I think its just that when I think about it, me and Randy were pretty good friends before we went out. I keep thinking that if our break-up was like….well, a normal break-up, maybe we could be friends. But because he cheated on me I know that won't ever happen. Especially since he's a complete prick now and….ugh! I fucking hate the basterd!"_

_ "He cheated on you twice, Lexi. Even if he didn't he'd still be a prick. Plus, once you cheat on someone, you shouldn't hide it, that's even worse." Adam intertwined their fingers and looked up at Alexis as she thought._

_ "If I would to ever cheat on someone, which wouldn't happen by the way, I would probably do all I can to stay away from the person I cheated on. I would feel wrong and I would feel like I was hurting the other person without them even knowing it. That person would deserve better, not a cheater. Someone who would always be loyal to them, no matter what. Plus, I would have become what I hate, so I would feel like shit." _

Adam woke with a start as it had finally hit him. He finally understood what Alexis meant when she same she became what she hated. He had been thinking about it the past two days. He and Jay had even bounced ideas about it back and forth, but came up with nothing.

Adam looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 1am. He was contemplating on weather or not to go and talk to Alexis now or later. He needed answers now, though. His mind began to race. Who had she slept with? Where? When? It was all he could think about. He decided to go talk to her. He knew she would be up, especially since he knew she was with Phil. Since Phil had insomnia, he rarely slept and Alexis would always stay up with him.

Adam got out of bed got dressed and headed for the door of his hotel room. When he opened the door he heard Jay speak up. "Let me guess: Alexis?" Jay hadn't been able to sleep and was just lying on the couch. He knew Adam was a good sleeper and that he never left to go anywhere this late unless it was important.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Adam then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jay hoped and prayed that this wouldn't end badly.

It took Adam all of 5 minutes to reach Phil's room seeing as that it was 2 floors below his. Adam took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. Phil pulled open the door a couple seconds later. "Adam? What's up, man?"

"I uh…need to talk to Alexis." Adam was beginning to have some second thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, she not here. She's with John. Vince is making her do this whole Jeff Hardy thing at TLC and since I'm not the best with dye and shit, she went to John, even though he's shit at it too. He was just more willing." Phil smiled. He wondered what Adam had planned and why he needed to talk to Alexis.

"Alright, thanks, Phil." Phil nodded and then closed the door, leaving Adam to think about weather or not he should go to John's room and most likely make a scene. He figured it would happen sooner or later so why not now? Adam only had to head down the hall to get to John's room. He had been here the day before so he knew where to go. For the second time, Adam mustered up his courage and gave a firm knock. "One sec!" Adam heard John call.

John opened the door about a minute later, his hands covered in red dye. However his attention was not on Adam since John was still looking back into the room. "I swear to god, Alexis I am never helping you dye your hair, EVER again."

"And here I though we were having fun!" Alexis responded from somewhere in the room. John laughed and turned his attention to his visitor.

"Oh, hey there Adam. How can I be of assistance to you?" John asked with a smile on his face.

"I need to talk to Alexis. I mean I can understand if this isn't a good time….." Adam trailed off, looking at John's dye covered hands.

"We, uh….just finished up actually. Alexis is just in the bathroom drying her hair. Please, come in." John wasn't sure this was the best thing to do, but he had no right to get in their business, so he stayed out of it.

Adam smiled and stepped into the room. He looked to the side and saw the bathroom door ajar and heard a hairdryer going. John walked over the kitchenette and Adam followed. "Vince said he wanted the full Hardy effect. He also said that if possible he wanted to drag the whole Hardy thing out a bit so instead of her redoing her hair every time with temporary dye, she deicide to do it for real." Adam leaned against the counter as John began to attempt to get the red dye off his hands.

"I heard baby oil is good for getting dye off." Adam informed John as he looked down at John's hands that were now covered in red bubbles due to the mixture of dye and soap.

John laughed and was about to comment, but held his tongue realizing that the joke involved a person that he was no longer friends with. Adam gave him a confused look, so John decided to talk. "I was going to say I should ask Orton for some baby oil, but then I remembered….." John trailed off. By the look on Adam's face it was clear that he got what John was trying to say.

Their conversation came to an end as the hair dryer turned off. Alexis walked out of the bathroom running her fingers through her newly dyed hair. Instead of doing it exactly like Jeff; one half being a bright color and the other being a normal hair color, she decided to it a bit different. She dyed the underneath layer of her hair red. She had gotten her hair cut earlier and had them layer it so you would be able to see the red. The top layer still remain her naturally brown hair color.

"Jeff Hardy 2.0." John smirked as he saw Alexis with her new hair style. It wasn't because it was funny, just that she had been able to nail the look she was going for. She looked like the female version of Jeff Hardy, just more attractive.

Alexis would have given him a smartass comment in return, but noticed Adam and froze. What was he doing here? Alexis pulled herself together and forced a smile. "What are you doing here Adam?"

"I need to talk to you," Adam looked over at John, "Alone, if you don't mind." He didn't mean to be rude, but this was just between him and Alexis.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm just gonna hit the hay. Lex, you can spend the night if you want, but if not, I'll see you tomorrow." John then headed to his bedroom and closed the door, leaving the two alone.

"What did you need to talk to me about? It couldn't wait till morning?" Alexis hoped they wouldn't have a repeat of their last conversation. Plus, Alexis wasn't sure what it was that they had to talk about.

"I figured out why you've been avoiding me. I figured out what you meant when you said you had become what you hate." Adam hoped and prayed that he was wrong. Out of all people, Alexis would be last that he guessed to do something like that.

"I'm sorry, Adam. It was an accident….." Alexis was a little taken back. She didn't really expect him to figure it out.

"Who?" Adam knew there was no way it was anyone on the roster because they know how good him and Alexis were together. Adam felt his blood began to boil. All he really wanted was to come here and for Alexis to tell him that he had thought wrong. But she had just confirmed that he was right

"Jeff….." Alexis choked back the tears. This wasn't happening, was it?

Adam saw red. He had never gotten this upset, especially at Alexis. "You hypocritical bitch! You always said how much you fucking hated cheaters and now you're one of them! You're unbelievable! You storm off, because _Amy_, out of all fucking people, tell you that I cheated on you, breaking my heart in the process. You believed her over me and then fly to fucking South Carolina and go fuck Hardy! You said I was just like Randy? You should look in a fucking mirror!"

"We were drunk!" Alexis tried to defend herself as tears streamed down her face.

"Yeah, because that's the perfect fucking excuse. You think that makes it okay? You're telling me that if Randy said he was drunk every time he cheated on you, you would accept it? That's bullshit, Alexis and you know it." With that, Adam walked past Alexis and out the door, leaving Alexis to take in what he said. Alexis sank to the floor and sat there crying. She had never seen Adam like that, ever.

As soon as John heard the door close, he emerged from his room and went to Alexis' side. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and tried his best to calm her. Looks like that happy ended him and Phil predicted for the two wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys think Adam was a bit to hard on her or you think she deserved it?<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it and like i said, i hope to have the next one up soon. Don't forget to review =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I didn't plan on having this up so soon, but just had so many thing swirling around in my head, i wanted make sure i got this down before i forgot it lol. Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, alert and favorites, you have no idea how much they mean to me. **

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed as she pulled the Jeff Hardy arm bands up her arms. It had been an emotional week and Alexis just wanted to get this match over and done with. She still had and hour and a half left before the show even started. All she was focused on right now was get her face paint done, which she would do herself, and kicking Amy's ass into next week.<p>

There was a knock at her locker room door and she told them it was open. Phil walked into the room with a small in his hand and a smile on his face. "Hey, Lex, lookin' good." Alexis had the Hardy look down pat. Her partially red hair really sold it. She also had black and red arm bands. She wore a black tank-top with black pants that hid her knee pads. She even had the bright red belt around her waist. Her boots were identical to Jeff's. Phil knew how Alexis felt about dressing up as him, put she knew that wasn't going to affect her performance in the squared circle.

"Thanks, Phil." She gave him a small smile. She looked at the box in his hands and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the box?"

"It was sent to my locker room, but its got your name on it. And before you even ask, no, I don't know who its from." Phil handed her the bow and watched her eye it carefully. After a minute or so Alexis began taking the tape off the box and opening it up. As Alexis saw the content of the bow, her face went pale. "What is it?" Phil asked, the worry he felt clearly evident in his voice.

"Face paint…Jeff's face paint….I saw the exact same bottles when I was at his house…" There was a folded up piece of paper at the bottom of the box and Alexis pulled it out and read it out loud so Phil could hear.

"I heard you were still going through with the 'dress up as me' thing so I figured I could spare so face paint to help you out I made sure to get favorite colors in there and the color you would most likely use. And Lex, I'm sorry about what happened between us. It was a mistake and I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm really really sorry. – Jefroxx"

Alexis looked down into the box where at least 10 bottles of paint were. Red, blue, black…her favorite colors and the other basic colors like purple and green and yellow. As much as she hated it, she felt a smile tug at her lips. "Are you okay, Alexis?"

Alexis looked up at Phil who was still standing there with a worried look on his face. He knew that just the though of Jeff could shake her, but getting face paint and a note form him, Phil didn't have a clue how she'd react.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm actually really good right now." For some reason Alexis felt at peace about the whole Jeff thing. She didn't know why, it was just this flood of forgiveness that was over her. All the depression about Jeff disappeared. "Now if you'd excuse me, I've got some painting to do." She said with a smile on her face. The first smile she'd smiled since her confrontation with Adam 3 days ago.

**XXX**

"Wow, Alexis, you never told me you were an artist." Mike said as he looked over Alexis' face and her paint job. It was made up of red, black and white paint and took up her whole face. It looked, well, amazing. It looked like it had come from the king of face paint himself, Jeff Hardy. It was just as abstract and creative as any of Jeff's.

Alexis smiled as she looked up from the table she was sitting at. "I'm not an artist, Mike." Alexis took a sip of her water, making sure it would mess up her art work. She knew well enough from all of Jeff's matches that the paint was quite durable, but she wanted to make sure it was perfect when she walked out from behind those curtains and down that ramp in a hour.

"Coulda fooled me." Mike sat down and started talking about random topics. As Alexis and Mike talked in catering they didn't know that they we being watched from afar.

Adam looked on, his anger seeping in as he saw Alexis dressed up as the younger Hardy brother. He thought he was a little to hard on her the other night, but it was nothing she didn't need to hear. Adam tore his eyes away from Alexis and walked back to his locker room. He had to get ready for his triple threat TLC match with Rey Mysterio, Alberto Del Rio and Kane. As Adam walked down the hallway he passed Randy, not showing the least bit interest in him. Adam then though about what Randy had said Monday. '_You won this one, but believe me on Sunday, there's nothing you're gonna be able to stop it.' _Adam though about it for a moment, but then shrugged it off. At the moment, he really didn't care what happened to Alexis.

Randy walked into his locker and saw Amy sitting on a bench, tying up her plans. "You call. Something about me match tonight with Anderson." Amy looked up and made eye contact with Randy. A chill going down her spine as she looked into his icy blue eyes.

"Hurt her." Randy moved closer to Amy and now her was towering over her. Know matter what happen in that ring, no matter who wins, I want you to hurt her so bad she'll be forced into the hospital."

"First up, Vince wants Alexis to win the match and secondly, I was already planning on putting her ass in the hospital." Amy said with a smug smile on her face that matched Randy's.

**XXX**

"The following is a ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship!" Justin Robert

s voice rand throughout the arena as the fans began to cheer. Amy/Lita was up first and as son as her theme started to play, there was nothing but boos heard from the fans which made Alexis smile. She waited in the gorilla position for her cue. She watched as Amy made her way down to the ring, feeding off of the hate the crowd was giving her.

Amy had just reached the ring when Alexis felt and arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked to her side and smiled at who she saw. "Its been a while since we talked now that I'm thinking about it."

"Yeah, it has. I just wanted to come and wish you good luck and be careful." Jay kissed her temple and relished his grip on her as her music began to play. Alexis looked back once more at Jay who was smile smiling. She smile in return and then headed out of the current, grabbing a microphone.

As she got to the ramp and the fan noticed how she was dressed, they cheered even louder, which she didn't think was possible. She queued for them to turn her music off. "In honor of one of my best friends, I decided to dedicate this match to him and because who doesn't want to act like freakin' Jeff Hardy for a night!" With that Alexis dropped the mike and Jeff's theme began to blast through the speakers located all around the arena. A huge smile broke out across her face as she did his routine and swayed in and out from underneath the ladders. She reached the ring and jogged up the steps. Once she was in the ring, she looked up at her Intercontinental Championship hanging a good 20ft above the ring, then she looked at Lita and felt the hatred stir inside her. Alexis looked away from Lita and hoped up on the seconds ropes and mimicked Jeff. After she was done she stood in the one corner while Amy stood in another.

"Introducing first, from Stanford, North Carolina…Lita!" As Justin Roberts announced this the arena filled with boos once again. It didn't seem to faze Lita as she moved towards the middle of the ring, glancing up at the championship a couple of times.

"And her opponent for Calgary, Alberta, Canada, she is the current Intercontinental Champion…Alexis!" This time the crowd cheered as loud as they possible could, given Alexis a shot of adrenaline and a boost in confidence.

Justin Roberts left the ring, leaving just the two women looking up at the title. As soon as the bell rung, their eyes locked and they knew the battle had begun.

The two women had been battling back and forth for a good 15 minutes. Alexis had a slight edge over Lita throughout the match, but at the moment Lita had controlled. Alexis was dazed and seeing stars at the moment as she lye in the ring. Lita slid back into the ring with two steal chairs. She placed one under Alexis wrist/hand and raised the other about her head. Alexis still oblivious to it all until she felt her wrist crack under the force of a steel chair that Lita had brought down on it. Alexis yelped in pain and pulled her hand to her chest, wanting noting more to protect the injured had.

While Alexis was distracted over her pain, Lita slipped out of the ring and set up a table just outside the ring, having plans to us it later. Alexis pulled herself together faster then Amy figured she would, but Alexis played possum and still remained down in the ring. When Lita slipped back in and got close enough, Alexis quickly stood up and preformed a roundhouse kick t on her and Lita crumpled to the ground. There was already a ladder in the ring right underneath the championship and Alexis knew that if she went for it now she would win, but she had other plans.

Alexis had already preformed a Hardy Boyz style leg drop off a ladder to Lita earlier in the match and now was her chance to finish things off. Alexis pulled the already set up ladder, that had to be 16ft high, to one corner and pulled Lita, who seemed half unconscious, to the middle of the ring. Alexis then climbed up the turnbuckle and up the ladder. She climbed till she got to the last rung and was standing on the very top of the ladder. It wobble, but she knew it would. As she looked down at Lita, she saw how far down it was and began to have second thoughts, but the ladder gave a slight jerk from her leaning slightly forward and Alexis went for it. She preformed a perfect Swanton bomb onto Lita from 16ft in the air. She felt the effect of it as soon as she wen to get up and felt pain shoot through her back.

Alexis grabbed the ladder she had just dived off and brought it to the middle of the ring. She tossed Lita out to ringside and then made sure the ladder was aligned with the IC title and slowly made her way to back up the ladder, her body hurting all over. He wrist was screaming in pain and so was her back, but she kept going. When she reached the top she had trouble at first unclasping it since her hands were shaking, but she managed to get it undone and hugged the title, not wanting to let it out of her grip. The bell rung and Justin Roberts announced that she had won and that she was still the Intercontinental Champion.

Alexis had another huge smile on her face as she sat on the top over the ladder and hosted her retain title in the air and the WWE Universe cheered. Amy looked on from outside of the ring, holding her ribs, with a scowl on her face. Amy looked on the other side of the ring and noticed that the table she had set up was still there. Amy looked between the table and Alexis and come to the conclusion that if she tipped the ladder backwards, Alexis would go right through the table.

Amy snaked her way in the ring, unnoticed by Alexis. Amy took the bottom rung and lifted the ladder so it titled backwards. Alexis was caught off guard and couldn't manipulate he body so that her landing wouldn't be as painful. Alexis crashed thought he table, her head the barricade on the way down. Alexis was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>That seemed like it hurt lol. <strong>

**So whatcha guys think? Let me know, i love hearing from you guys so don't forget to review =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hate writer's block, because if it wasn't for writer's block this would have been up much sooner lol. Thank you guys so much for the review! =)**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Adam get your ass out here!" Jay called to Adam who was in the bathroom putting his gear on. He had headed into the bathroom as soon as Alexis had grabbed the belt, he hadn't seen what happened after.<p>

"What?" Adam walked out of the bathroom adjusting his tights so that they were comfortable. Adam looked up at the screen that Jay was staring at and saw a replay of what had just happened. Alexis crashed through a table, her head bouncing off the security barricade. The screen shifted to a live feed showing Alexis lying out at ringside, refs and medics all around.

Adam felt his heart drop, but forced himself to keep from running out there. He sat down on a bench and finished putting on his boots. Jay just looked at Adam in disbelief. Adam just sat there, finishing up putting his boots on, while the girl he loved was unconscious out at ringside.

Once Adam finished, he looked up at Jay. "What?" He snapped.

"You're unbelievable." Jay looked away form his friend and headed to go out and help Alexis. Jay was at the gorilla position, when someone shot past him and down the ramp. Jay smile when he realized who it was. Jay quickly followed suit and hurried down the ramp to Alexis' side.

"We need to get her to the trainer's room." One of the medics told them. He looked to the long-haired blond Canadian next to him. "You think you can do that for me?"

Adam nodded and picked her up bridal-style and quickly hurried up the ramp, Jay and the medics right behind him. He swerved throughout the hallways, dodging crew member and superstars. Once he had final reached the trainers room, John and Phil had caught up to them.

Adam placed Alexis on one of the medical tables. He was moved away from her as the medics and doctors swarmed around her. Adam ended up outside the trainer's room with Jay, Phil and John.

"So….you still pissed at her?" John asked just to break the silence.

"Yes…no…I don't know." Adam ran his finger through his hair and slid down the wall and sat down.

"You now, when she told me what happened with her and Jeff, she cried for 2 hours strait. No matter what I did she wouldn't stop." Phil said, crossing his tattooed arms across his chest.

"You know it was an accident. She was drunk. You know she has a problem with alcohol." Jay put in.

"I know, I know. I love her…..i really do, but after all the shit that happened with Randy and him cheating on her and then she goes and does that with Jeff…" Adam's sentence trailed off. He still loved her. Nothing would change that. He was pissed at her, but when he saw her lying at ringside, unconscious, all the anger he felt towards her washed away, he just did his best to fight it and keep where he was. He was trying his best to let go of her, but he didn't want to. She had blocked him out for the past couple weeks and he tried to tell himself that he could live without her, but truth was, he couldn't.

"Technically, you guys weren't even together. So…..she didn't really cheat on you…." John was afraid that by saying this, Adam would snap for some reason, but he didn't. Adam just got up and walked back into the trainer's room.

"How is she? Shouldn't she go to the hospital?" Adam asked concerned.

"Yes, she should be at the hospital." A doctor stated.

"Then where the fuck is the goddamn ambulance?" All Adam wanted was for Alexis to be taken care of, but it seemed that the doctors couldn't get that job done here.

"Mr. Copeland, the ambulance is on its way-"

"It should already fucking be here!" Instead of aiming for the doctor, Adam took out his anger on a nearby wall. Pain shot through Adam's hand, but he didn't care.

"Adam, calm down. They're doing the best they can." Jay had never really seen Adam so wound up before. Phil and John stayed just outside the trainer's room, seeing as that they didn't want to get in the way of any of the medics since Jay and Adam where already taking up any free space.

Adam was relieved when he heard the sirens. He knew they were close because he could hear them over the thousands of people in attendance for the pay-per view. As soon as the ambulance pulled in and the doors opened, the EMTs wasted no time in getting Alexis, who was still unconscious, on a gurney and up into the ambulance. Adam was about to head after the EMTs and ride with them and with Alexis to the hospital, but was stopped by non other then the Chairman himself.

"Adam, I know how much Alexis means to you, but you've still got your match. I can't have a World Heavy Weight Championship match without the World Heavy Weight Champion." It pained Vince to do this to Adam, but he had no choice.

"But Vince-"

"No 'buts', Adam. My dissension is final. You will stay here. You can see her after your match. Do you understand me?" For a moment Vince thought Adam was about to throw a punch before Jay stepped in.

"Yes, Vince, he understands you. Adam was about to go get his hand checked out while I rode with Alexis." Jay shot Adam a look that clearly stated that if he opened his mouth, he would regret it.

"Good, now get going, Jay. Don't make them wait any longer then they have to." Vince walked back in the direction he came in, hoping that one of his favorite female wrestlers would be okay.

Thankfully Jay had his street clothes on, instead of his ring gear 'cause that might have been a problem. Jay hopped into to the back of the ambulance and gave Adam a reassuring smile. "I'll call you if I find out anything. She'll be okay though. She's strong, she can take it." With that, the doors closed and the ambulance sped off to the nearest hospital.

"You're gonna be okay, Lexi. I know you are." Jay took her limp hand in his and felt his eyes water. He had never seen Alexis so…..lifeless and helpless. She was always up and fighting and keeping her head held high. Now, she was on a gurney, in an ambulance on her way to the emergency room.

"Squeeze my hand Lex…..squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Jay took a better grip on her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Come on, Alexis….." He began to feel her fingers slowly grip his hand. Jay broke out into a full out grin. She was still there. She was going tot be okay.

A few minutes later Jay felt the grip on his hand tighten and Alexis' eye shot open and took in a deep breath. It was easy for Jay to see that she was scared because she had no idea where she was. She went to sit up but Jay gently pushed her back down. "Take it easy, Alexis. Don't try and move. We're on our way to the hospital."

"Adam?" Alexis was still dazed. Everything was fuzzy and every time she heard a sound it echoed. She had a copper taste in her mouth and she instantly knew she had a concussion.

"No, its Jay." Alexis' tried to focus on him and soon was able to make out his face slightly. Jay saw that she realized who he was and smiled.

"Sorry, Jay. Everything is fuzzy and my hearing-"

"Shhhh, stop talking. You're hurt, you need to relax and stop using up your energy." That was all Jay had time to say as they pulled up the hospital and the paramedics pulled Alexis out of the ambulance and quickly wheeled her away. Jay was directed to the waited room that was for family members and friends. Jay pulled out his phone to call and Phil, John and Adam.

**XXX**

"How is she?" Adam asked walking up to Jay. As soon as Adam was done with his match and backstage he quickly changed and rushed to the hospital. He was glad there weren't any cops around because at the speed he was driving he defiantly would have gotten pulled over.

"I don't know. I haven't seen the doctor yet." Jay had been there for a good hour and a half and yet he hadn't heard anything about how Alexis was doing. He was beginning to worry because if the doctor didn't have time to come out and talk to them that might mean that there was something seriously wrong with Alexis.

Instead of Adam working himself up, just decided to sit down and wait next to Jay. About 10 or so minutes later a doctor came in and called Alexis' name. Adam shot up and quickly walked over to the doctor with Jay right behind him.

"I'm Adam Copeland and this is Jason Reso. How is she?" Adam anxiously waited for the doctor to respond.

"She's stable now. Unfortunately she has a severe concussion and she pulled a couple muscles in her back. Also, her wrist is broken in two places. You can speak to her now if you want." The doctor pointed to her room and walked off towards the front desk. Adam hesitated for a moment. After all he had said, would she really want to see him? Jay had told Adam that the first thing she had said when she woke up was his name, but still, would she still be willing to talk to him?

"Come on, Adam." Jay pulled Adam towards the room, but Adam stopped outside the room. "Dude, what's your problem? You've been dieing to see her and now you won't even go into her room?"

"I just…..you go in. I'll wait out here." Adam looked at Jay and saw that he was still confused. "Just go, okay? I'll be in in a minute." With that, Jay walked into the room and saw Alexis examining her new red cast that was on her right wrist.

"Hey, Lex. How you doing?" Jay asked as he approached her. Alexis looked up, slower the usual, and winched as pain shot through her back. She put a smile on her face anyway and brought Jay into a hug, even though it hurt her back.

"My head is killing me, along with my back, but I'll live." Jay looked down at her cast and smiled, she had never had a cast while in this business. He figured it be funny to she how she operated seeing that she was a righty. "Oh, haha, very funny, yes, I gotta cast on my right arm and now I'm screwed." She playfully hit him in the chest and turned her attention to the doctor that had walked into the room.

"So, doc, how long till I can get back in the ring?"

"I would say about 4 or so weeks. Your concussion should heal up in about 3 weeks and your back in about 2 and a half. Your wrist is going to take 4 or so weeks."

"Aww, man. Really?" Alexis pouted as she got the news. She loved being in the ring and had never been out of it for more then 2 weeks.

"Wow, you're battered and bruised with pulled back muscles, a concussion and a broken wrist and yet you still can't wait to get back into the ring." Alexis felt her heart nearly stop. "I expected nothing less." He smiled and stepped into the room. She was not expecting to him, especially since the last time she saw him he was calling her a hypocritical bitch. Which, now that she thought about it, she was.

"Adam."

* * *

><p><strong>Don don don... wonder how this convo with Adam and Alexis is gonna go...lol =)<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review, i love hearing what you guys think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**30 chapter, wow. i wasn't expecting to make it this far lol. Thank you guys sooo much for all your support and reviews and for putting up with all my spelling errors and and things like that. Since im gonna be kinda busy and may not be able to write real soon i decided to put this up now. I hope you guys really like this chapter!**

**-Also i would like to give a special thank you to Rated-R-Edgehead who has review every one of my chapters. Thank you soo much it means a lot. =)**

* * *

><p>"Please come, Ms. Dumas." Vince motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite or his him and his desk and his make-shift office. Amy stepped into the office and took a seat. She obvious knew what this was about. It was that little stunt she pulled earlier in the night. She was hoping she could wiggle her way out of this on and say she though it would be best of the storyline.<p>

"You said you wanted to see me?" Amy asked innocently.

"Yes, I did. As you probably know, Alexis was taken to the hospital due to your recklessness and failure to stay on script." Vince already knew what he was going to do about the situation. He was just wanted to see what she had to say, even though it didn't matter.

"Yes, I know sir. I'm extremely sorry for what happened to her. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I was doing what I thought would make this feud more intense and want to make people watch." Amy lied, trying to maintain her 'innocent' look.

"I'm not stupid, so don't try and get by this one with your BS. You have injured one of my top stars not once, but twice. You have also gone off script a time or two. I can see that there is some dislike between you two, but I expected you to be able to be civil about it and out it behind you while you were out there." Vince fold his hand on top of his desk and leaned forward slightly. "This company has no room for those who are unprofessional and disobedient."

"Wh…what are you trying to say?" Amy did like where this was going. She was hoping to get off with a suspension at the most.

"What am I trying to say?" Vince sat up straight and looked at diva in front of him. "To put it as simply and bluntly as possible…You're fired."

"What? You can't fire me!" Amy stood up and towered over her boss while he was sitting. She couldn't believe this. She was one of the most talented women in that ring. There was no way he could just fire her like that.

"Oh, but I can. I am the CEO and chairmen of the board and I can do what ever the hell I want. Plus, you violated your contract when you tipped that ladder over. You PERPOSLY injured Alexis, therefore giving me probable cause to fire you." Vince gave her a sly smirk and he stood up. "Best of luck in you future endeavors."

"Ugh! I am one of the best fucking woman that you have ever had in that ring. You can't do this!"

"I just did." Vine was glad to see her go. She had been an issued form the start. He should have never let Orton talk him into hiring her back.

Amy glared at the CEO and stored out of his office, slamming the door behind her. She stormed off to her partner in crime's locker room. She swung the door open and began to thrown all her stuff in her bag. Randy came from the bathroom after just changing into his street clothes when he heard her return.

"What'd he say? He suspends you?" Randy figure she'd get off with a lengthy suspension, but nothing to bad.

"He fucking fired me."

"What? Are you kidding me? The bastard can't fire you!" Randy could believe it. He had gotten away with plenty of things, some worse then what Amy had done.

"Well, apparently, I 'violated my contract' therefore given him 'probable cause' to fire me." Amy had finished packing and headed to the bathroom to quickly change.

"Well, at least you did a hell of a good job taking her out. Heard she fucked up her back and she had a cast on her wrist and had a concussion." Randy watched as Amy came out of the bathroom, grabbed her thing and headed for the door.

"I'll call you, Randy."

"Am-" the door shut and she was gone. Randy smiled and began to gather his things as well. To be honest, he was glad she was gone. That way he didn't have to worry about getting rid of her later. He never planned on helping her get back Adam. It was a lost cause and he knew it. He just needed her help to fuck up Adam and Alexis, which she did.

**XXX**

"We'll leave you two alone." Jay looked between Adam and Alexis and then back at the doctor. "Come on, doc. You can tell me everything out on the hall." Jay lead the doctor outside and closed the door behind him.

It was silent for a few moment as Adam and Alexis both averted eye contact. Alexis spoke up first. "What the fuck happened to us, Adam?" Alexis could clearly see that Adam wasn't angry like he had been fore. It was that or he hid his angry well. She moved over on her bed, making room for him to sit. He smiled at her and gladly took a seat next to her on her left.

"Randy and Amy is what happened to us." He made eye contact with he for the first time that night. All he could see was pain, both physical and emotional, and fear. Fear of what? Him or how this conversation might go south.

"What happened to your hand?" Alexis asked, noticing that he had a cut or two on his knuckles and he hand was turning black and blue.

"I was pissed that the ambulance wasn't getting to the arena fast enough. So instead of punch the medic in form o me, I punched a wall…wasn't such a smart idea now that I think. Adam chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He noticed the shadow of a smile on Alexis' face.

"I thought you didn't care anymore…..you, know, after that whole thing in John's room." Alexis looked down, suddenly her new cast becoming very interesting.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It was a bit harsh, but I was just so hurt." Adam looked over at Alexis who was clearly avoiding eyes contact now. "I still care, though. I still love you."

"No, don't apologize. I disserved everything that I got. I was stupid and drunk and things went too far. I should be the sorry one and I am. I am so, so sorry." Alexis finally looked up and looked him in the eyes. She realized how much she missed looking at his gorgeous green eye. "And, still I love you too. Its just things have gotten so far out of proportion; I'm not sure about us anymore."

"What to you mean?"

"I don't know where we stand, ya know, after all this shit."

"I may not know exactly where we stand, but I know where I want to stand and that's next to you for the rest of my life." He intertwined their fingers. He was glad he was sitting on her left side or he may not have been able to do that. "As cheesy as it sounds."

Alexis was a little taken back to be honest. After all the shit she had put him through, all the pain, he still wanted to be with her. A smile slowly crept its way onto her face. "I kept telling myself that I was no good for you. That I needed to get over you so you could be happy and find someone better, but… when I starting to become conscious when I was in the ambulance, the first face I wanted to see was yours. That's when I knew I couldn't do it. I needed you in my life."

"I guess we can say where we both stand." Adam now had this ridicules smile on his face, but he couldn't control it. She wanted him. She wasn't going to try and push him away.

"And that is?" Alexis said smiling, know where he was going.

"Together." Adam gripped her hand a little tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

"Together." Alexis repeated and she leaned against his shoulder. She finally had him back and it felt damn good. Adam kissed the top of her head and took in the moment. He couldn't be happier.

There was a knock at the door and Jay popped his head. He noted Adam and Alexis positions and their interlock fingers. He smiled know that they were back together. "Sorry to interrupt, but I got some fucking amazing news."

"That would be?" Alexis asked as she sat up straight.

"Vince fired Amy." The smile on Jay's face got even bigger as he said it out lound. John had called him to tall the news.

"No fucking way!" Alexis could tell you how happy she was at the moment because there was no describing it. She had seemed to be at peace with Jeff, she had just had the most fucking amazing ladder match, she had her boyfriend back and the bitch that she hated with every fiber of her being just got fire. This day was one of the best she had ever had, minus the injuries and pain.

"Yup, John just called me and told me."

Adam wrapped his arms around Alexis' shoulders, looked at her and smiled. "Looks like we won't have too worry about her anymore." Alexis returned the smile and kissed him. He nearly melted when he felt her lips against his.

"We should go out and celebrate." Jay said laughing, fully entering the room.

"Of course we fucking should." Alexis said after she pulled away from Adam.

"By the way, the doc said you could leave if you wanted. He said he just wanted you to rest up a ton and take at least four weeks off. I'll go and pull the car round front." With that, Jay disappeared.

Adam waited for Alexis to change, seeing as he was still him ring gear. Why the doctors didn't have her put something else on, he didn't know. Alexis cam out with her multi-colored hair up in a ponytail, a black tank-top on and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, with black and white Chuck Taylors.

"You ready to go?" Adam asked and she nodded in return. He took her bag for her and they walked down the hall. Adam took her hand in his as the continued to walk. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye.

"You sure you wanna go out tonight? Maybe you should rest up…."

"Adam, i'm fine to go out for a little while. It won't hurt. Plus, I'll take it easy and stay away from the alcohol. I'll be fine" She knew he was worried about her, but there was no need for it.

"I know. Its just that I love you and I worry about you." Adam said as they walked into the elevator.

"I love you too, but there's no need to worry. I now I'm fine as long as I have you here with me." She leaned against him as the doors closed. She closed her eyes and though _'Its finally right again. Its all they way it was. The way its suppose to be'_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Amys fired and Adam and Alexis are back together. I wonder what else is in store for the couple in chapters to come. ;)<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it and please let me know what you think and don't forget to review! =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about taking so long to update, but like i said in my last chapter, i was super busy. I finally had some free time and got this written up. Thanks for all the feed back and i hope you guys like this chapter!**

**P.s. i noticed a lot of spelling mistakes when i reread the last chapter, sorry bout that. i was in a rush when i wrote it. i would go back and change them, but i'm really lazy and don't feel like it lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Little <strong>**Over 3 Months Later…..**

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Alexis ran up to Adam and Jay, pulling them into a hug after they had come back through the curtains. Adam had retained his title after beating Alberto Del Rio in the opening match at WrestleMania 27.

"Ow, take it easy, baby." Alexis let Adam go and his face gave away how much pain he was in. Alexis stepped back and gave him an apologetic look. Adam had told Alexis about how he was losing feeling in his arms on occasion and that his neck was really bothering him again. Adam saw that Alexis felt bad and he gave her a smile and wrapped his good arm around her. "Its fine. I know you didn't mean it. Its just that after that match my arm is killing me."

"Remember you got those MRIs to do. Order came straight from Vince so we better get going. We have an interview and then the MRI thing right after that." Jay chirped in.

"Right. I need to talk to Vince first about something. I'll meet you at the interview spot in 10 minutes? And Alexis it looks like someone wants to talk to you." Adam smiled and he saw someone waiting behind Alexis, waiting till they were done. Jay walked off to where they were to do the interview.

Alexis turned around and saw the one and only Stone Cold Steve Austin. She smiled, but felt Adam let go of her. She stopped him before he could go. "Adam, I really want to be there for you when you get those MRIs done…"

"Don't worry about. I'll take Jay with me. You have a triple threat WWE championship match, I'm not letting you miss that. You've been waiting to get that belt for a long time. Its okay. I love you and I'll see you later." Adam kissed her and then turned and walked down the hall in the direction of Vince' office.

"Speaking of that triple threat WWE championship match…." Steve said, getting her attention. Alexis once again turned and smiled at the Rattlesnake. "First ever female to compete for the WWE Title, against Randy Orton and John Cena nonetheless. Impressive." After Alexis had healed from her injuries, Vince had her come back and win the Royal Rumble just as planned. It was just supposed to be her and John, but Vince sensed some the hatred between Randy and John and added Randy to the equation and had him win the WWE Championship at Elimination Chamber. Vince not knowing ALL the history between Randy and Alexis, he decided he wanted it to be a triple threat.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Best part is I get to win and chose who I want to pin." Alexis smiled, knowing that she wanted to pick Randy to get pinned. "Its definitely gonna be fun, especially since I get to see John get rock bottomed by The Rock up close."

"I'm real proud of ya kiddo," Steve put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I still remember the day you debuted. I knew you were gonna be somethin' special and one of a kind."

"Thanks, Steve. That really means a lot coming form you." Steve gestured for her to in and hung him so she did. After, Steve said his farewell and headed down the hall. Alexis, not know what to do with herself, decided to go get her gear on, even though her match was last on the card and would end the show.

"So, will you let me do it?" Adam hoped that Vince would let him. He had it planned for the past couple days and he really wanted to do it. He threw some pretty persuasive things into their conversation, hoping it would get the CEO to say yes.

"I've known you for a long time now, Adam. I've never seen you this happy, so….yes, I'll let you do it. Only because I can work it into the storyline." Vince smiled as he saw Adam's face light up. "Remember, millions of eyes are on you, puts the pressure on. Don't let it faze you though.'

"Yes, sir." Adam then left, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Good luck out there, and don't forget, kick ass." Dwayne gave his million dollar smile to the next WWE Champion. She looked nervous as hell, but Dwayne knew she could do it. He had become friends with Alexis earlier on in her career and helped her with her mic skills at some points when they weren't where they were supposed to be. He had grown fond of her and hoped to see her do nothing, but succeed.

"Thanks, Dwayne. Its just Randy that I'm worried about." Alexis felt a hand on her should and turned to see John in his new bright green shirt.

"Don't worry about him. He wouldn't risk doing anything out there. If he does, I'll take care of him." John smiled down at Alexis and then looked up and made eye contact with Dwayne. Alexis could feel the tension of the situation.

"Alexis, you're up!" A crew member called.

"That's my queue. See you guys on the other side." She gave one last look at the two and headed for the gorilla position. She really wished Adam was here, but he was occupied with his MRIs. She had to stay focused. She took a deep breath and walked through the curtains.

**XXX**

Alexis tried to hide her smile as she saw Dwayne come down the ramp. The electricity in the air was unbelievable. It was probably one of the best feelings in the world. Alexis was currently battling with John Cena. She was on the ring apron dodging the punches he was throwing from the inside. Randy was out at ringside dazed and had been out for a minute or two. Since John had his back to The Rock, The Rock easily stuck up on him, waiting for him to turn around. Alexis swung and it made John swing around and come face to face with the most electrifying man in all of sports entertainment. Dwayne gave John a solid rock bottom and John rolled out of the ring.

Alexis felt a tug on her right ankle and was pulled off the ring apron by Randy. They were face to face and he gave her a sadistic smirk. He hadn't trying anything yet and Alexis hoped he wouldn't start now. Out of nowhere Alexis went for a roundhouse, but it missed as Randy ducked. Randy went for the RKO, but Alexis came up with a counter of her own and pushed him aside. She slid back in the ring to catch her breath.

When the ref came to check on her we whispered, unnoticeable to the crowd and just loud enough for her to hear not the cameras, that her and Randy needed to wrap things up. Randy made his way in to the ring and they locked up once again. Randy got her in his signature backbreaker. Even though her back had healed up, there was a time or two where it would bother her and now was one of these times. Alexis arched her back in pain and Randy smiled, knowing he had thought right when he figured her back was still bothering her. He waited for her to get up and once again went for the RKO, but Alexis pushed him off and he bounced off the ropes and was caught off guard when he was met with a superkick. He fell to the mat and felt Alexis get in the pinning position.

"Stay down." Alexis growled just loud enough for Randy to hear. Randy, as much as he hated losing his title to Alexis, stayed down and let the ref count the 1 2 3. The bell rang and Alexis stood up as Justin Roberts announced her as the new champion.

People may thing that crying after winning the title is a little over the top, but Alexis couldn't help it. She felt tear stream down her face as she raised the title over her head as she stood on the turnbuckles. She could only ever dream of this moment, but it was reality now. When Alexis jumped off the turnbuckles and turned around, John was standing in the ring with a smile on his face, waiting to congratulate her. Randy was sitting in the corner of the ring with a scowl on his face.

John gave her a hug and raised her hand up. The volume of the crowd was defining. Then, something Alexis wasn't expecting happen.

'Metalingus' by Alter Bridge blasted through the arena. Alexis smiled as 'Edge' walked down the ramp in his street clothes with a smile on his face. Alexis glanced over at John and the look on his face told her that he didn't know what was happening either. As Edge slid in the ring, John slid out, leaving them be. Randy also rolled out of the ring, but stayed out at ringside, curious as to what Adam was doing out here.

Alexis watched Edge grab a mic and she did the same. She set her newly acquired title on the mat. He smiled and ran his finger through his hair. Alexis could clearly tell he was nervous, but she was still confused.

"First off, I would like to congratulate you on becoming the first ever women WWE champion! They thought Triple H and Stephanie were the best power couple, they haven't seen us yet." Edge chuckled as the crowd cheered at his comments. He could see that Alexis was confused so he decided to get on with it.

Secondly, I want everyone to know that I'm not out here as Edge. I'm out here as Adam Copeland," Adam paused as he let the fans decide what to make of him saying his real name. "And I'm not out here to talk with Alexis. I'm out here to talk to Alexis Anderson."

Alexis was a little taken back when Adam said her last name. She never once used her last name in the WWE. She was now curious as to what Adam was doing.

"As some of you may know, Alexis and I have been dating both on and off screen. Its only been a couple of months, but I've known her for over 10 years." Adam stepped closer to Alexis and took her free hand in his. "Even before we started dating, you were my whole world; you were my best friend next to Jay." Adam looked away from Alexis briefly and at the crowd. "And yes folks, being in love with your best friend is as awesome as they say."

Alexis blushed as she heard the 'awwws' from the crowd. She had no idea what Adam was doing. Was it part of the script that got changed last minute? She thought Adam would still being doing his MRIs.

Adam turned back to Alexis, her hand still in his. "I've been in love with you far longer then we've been dating. I knew you were something different when I first met you, as cheesy as it sounds. You were perfect." Adam dug the little black box he had held onto for want seemed like forever, out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and looked up at Alexis. He knew the crowd around them was going crazy, but they seemed to fade away as he looked at Alexis.

Alexis' eyes teared up even more and she put her hand that Adam had let go of over her mouth to try and hold everything in. She couldn't believe it. Was this really happening?

"I want to be with you the rest of my life. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I know for a fact that that'll never stop me form loving you. By your side is where I want to be. I don't what to be anywhere else. I love you with all my heart and every fiber of my being and I would do anything to see that gorgeous smile on your face." Adam opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Alexis had ever seen. "So, Alexis Anderson, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! yeah, i know, we all hate them, but hey are pretty fun to write lol.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review and leave you feed back! =)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for too long so i made sure to get this one typed up. Its a tad bit shorter the the others, but i still hope you guys like it. I also wanted to add that the next chapter could possibly be the last one not 100% sure, but i think it might be.**

* * *

><p>"I….I don't know what to say….." Alexis said into the mic for the whole WWE Universe to hear. It was all happening so fast. Maybe too fast? No. Alexis was sure that Adam was the one guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but she was still scared. She loved Adam with all her heart and with what he just said, he felt the same. They had had their ups and down, but she knew that they were a lot stronger now then they had been in the past. Ever since Adam had told her about his neck and him losing feelings in his arms sometines, they seemed to get closer, if that was possible.<p>

"Well, you could start by saying yes." Adam chuckled as he waited for an answer. This was the most nervous he had been in his entire life. Millions of people watching him. Not Edge, Adam Copeland. This was personal. No gimmicks, no storylines. This was his life outside of the ring. Sure he had already popped the questions to two other women outside of the ring, but none of them made him feel like Alexis did. They also weren't in front of the whole world. Sure he had got 'engaged' and 'married' before on national television, but it was a storyline and he already knew what was going to happen.

On the outside of the ring, Randy stood there in disbelief. After all he had done to wreck them they still ended up together. He didn't understand how two people could go through that much and yet still be madly in love. He just didn't get it. Any other relationship would have crumbled and the two would have hated each other. What made Adam and Alexis so different? Randy gave one last look at Adam and Alexis and then decided to head backstage. He was done. He gave up. There was nothing he could do to get them a part. Sure, maybe there was still a little part of him that wished he was Adam and that he was with Alexis, but he knew that ship had sailed a long time ago. Plus, there was also the fact that he didn't want to do anything stupid on live national TV.

Alexis watched as Randy headed backstage. She felt a little more at ease knowing that he wasn't going to try anything. She looked down at Adam and nodded slightly and brought the mic back up to her mouth. "Yes. I would love nothing more in the world then to marry my best friend and the love of my life." She saw all the nervousness drain from Adam's face and it was replaced by pure happiness. Adam slid the ring on her finger and then scooped her up in a giant bear hug.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. He slightly pulled back and kissed her. He could feel her smiled into the kiss. This had to be the best day of his life, so far.

When they finally broke apart and Adam set her down, still keeping his hold on her she continued to smile and replied, "I love you too."

**XXX**

"I…I can't do this. I can't go out there." Adam was as pale as could be and he was so agitated it was scary. Adam ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at the World Heavy Weight Championship. Tomorrow he would have to give it up. Tonight, he had to tell everyone why.

"Baby, I know you're scared and upset, but-" Alexis didn't get a chance to finish as Adam cut her off. She stood across the locker room next to Jay, taking in this painful sight of her fiancée.

"You don't know anything! I've worked my whole life to get that"- He pointed to the title- "And now its over! Yeah, I've had it more then most other guys, but that doesn't change anything. Having something taken from you and you not being able to do a damn thing about it is the worst feeling you can ever fucking have!" At this point he wasn't talking about the title anymore. "I love this. I love being in that ring and now its being taken from me! Its either that or risk ending up dead or paralyzed. Its not fair! I should be able to end it when I want to. Not because of some fucking neck injury!" Adam sat down on the couch and buried his hands.

"Bro, you're whole career has been on your own terms." Jay stepped a little closer to Adam, but still keeping some distance. "You're upset, we can see that, but don't take it out on Alexis. She's just trying to help."

Adam looked up, looked at Jay and then at the women he had proposed to a little over a week ago in front of millions of people and just shouted at. He felt guilt beginning to make its way through his body. He didn't mean to yell like that, he was just really upset at the fact the doctors said that he would never be cleared to complete in the WWE ever again and it was just killing him.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't be sorry, Adam. We know this has to hard, but Jay is right. Your whole career has been on your own terms. Plus, look at it this way: your last match was main-eventing WrestleMania and you're going out as the World Heavy Championship. There's no better way to go out."

They were interrupted as a crew member popped his head in and told Adam he was up next. Adam took a deep breath and then got up, walked over and grabbed the World Title.

Adam walked over to Jay and gave him a brotherly hug and then turned and walked to Alexis. He brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face and kissed her, letting his lips linger for a moment before completely pulling away. He stepped away from her and stepped towards the door. "Aren't you guys gonna wish me luck?" Adam trying his best at a smile, tried to lighten the mood before he had to make his dreadful announcement.

"Lucks for losers." Alexis tried to smile back as well, but it was hard seeing as what Adam had to do.

"You've been hanging out with Phil to much." Adam chuckled, gave the two one last look before completely leaving the room and heading out to make an announcement that would shake up the WWE.

**XXX**

"Wow…that was….uh... a lot harder then I thought it would be." Adam said as he walked backstage. He sniffed back the tears and rubbed the back of his neck as he was met with many face that he had grown used to and had become close friends with. Now, because Vince wanted him to, he had to say his good-byes to members of the roster as he proceed to walk further.

There was Ron Killings, Nick Nemeth, Vickie Guerrero, Anthony Carelli (Santino), Dustin Runnels, Mark Henry, Matt Korklan and so many more. All clapping for him and all wishing him well. He would miss all these faces. Not being on the road touring the world with these guys. He was really going to miss it. At the end of it all was the person he wanted to see the most and to just hold.

He wrapped his arms around his fiancée and just held her close. This was all so much and Alexis was there for him ever since he got the news. Even back when he had first gotten his neck injured, she was there and he knew she always would be.

Adam tensed when he noticed someone a bit father off looking on at them. He hadn't expected to even see him out here. He looked as if he was waiting to talk to Adam. Adam pulled away from Alexis, telling her he'd be right back and then headed over to the man that had caused him so much pain.

Once he reached the man, he stuck out his hand for Adam to shake. Adam just stood there, looked at his hand and then back up to his face. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I realized I did a lot of shit that no one should ever do. I crossed a line, with her," he looked over at Alexis, then back at Adam, - "and with you. After seeing you guys in the ring at WrestleMania, I realized it was worthless. There's no getting you two apart. I shouldn't have even tried to being with, but…..the bottom line is, I still may not like you and I mean REALLY not like you, but I gotta respect you and this is a way I wouldn't wish you to go out. I'm sorry for all the shit I did and made Amy do and I'm sorry you're forced to retire and I hope you and Alexis have a good life together. You deserve each other." Randy knew for a fact that he would hate to have to leave this business because of an injury and it's a superstar's worst nightmare. Also, he was really thinking last night and he realized how low a lot of the things he did were and he was sorry for them. He didn't know why. There were times when he didn't care and he wanted to hurt them, but after WrestleMania he really began to think and last night is when he finally realized all he did wrong.

"Wow, never expected you to say that. Its appreciated, but I still don't like you and I never will. You put me and her through hell. This isn't just gonna go away because you say you're sorry. But, because you're being civil for once, I guess I should too." Adam took Randy's hand and shook it. Of course he still wanted to punch the bastard in the face (repeatedly), but he was 'sorry' so Adam had to make a choice and he chose to be the bigger man. "Truce? Is all this shit done between us?" If Adam had a chance to end this, he was going to take it.

"Truce. It's over. No more."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the Randy thing might seem a little bit weird and out of nowhere, but since this story is coming to an end i had to tie up that lose end. Anyway i hope you guys liked it and like i said the next one might be the last. Remember, don't forget to review! =)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**OMG im soooo sorry for** **keeping you guys waiting. Writers block sucks. I had no idea what to write for the final chapter! But BOOM it hit me today and i hurried and got it typed up as fast as i could. I can't belive its the last chaptet, but i had a blast writting it and i'm glad you guys got to read it! Thank you for all the support and i hope you give my new story 'Best Friend or Boyfriend?' a visit. Its a Punk/OC/Cena fic so check it out if you're interested! =)**

* * *

><p>Natalie Neidhart sighed impatiently as she sat on the couch in Alexis and Adam's current hotel room. "Why aren't they back yet? They should be back by now. They're 20 minutes late." She looked over at Alexis who seemed perfectly fine with the fact that her husband and the rest of the boys were running late, even though they needed to be at the area in less the 2 hours. "Adam, of all people, should be on time. Leaving his wife, whose five months pregnant might I add, to go run off and hang with the boys."<p>

At that last comment Alexis Copeland smiled. "Nattie, chill out. I don't get why you're getting yourself worked up. The Hall of Fame doesn't start for another 3 hours, we're fine. Plus, Adam hasn't seen Jay, John or Phil in forever. They wanted to go out, get their suits ready and what not, and I think John said something about a haircut. They wanted to have a guy's day. They'll be here." Things changed dramatically after Adam was forced to retire a year ago. After Adam retired, Alexis was still left to travel on the road, so every time she got off, instead of going to her home in Tampa she went to Ashville to see Adam, so they just moved in together. After about 5 months of being engaged they finally got married. Yeah, it was a short engagement, but the two were definitely ready to settle down. Then 5 months back, nearly 6, Alexis learned she was pregnant and had to go on leave form wrestling. Since then she'd been home with Adam and she loved every minute of it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I don't like being late." Nattie pouted and Alexis simply smiled and rolled her eyes. They were both ready to go and ready for the Hall of Fame, but were just waiting for Adam, Jay, John and Phil. About 5 minutes later the two Canadian women heard a key card slide into the key slot. Nattie jumped off the couch and ran to the door, getting there just in time as it opened. John Cena's smiling face appeared in the doorway with Phil and Jay behind him.

"Where the hell have you guys been and where's Adam?" Nattie stepped back and the three men entered the room.

"Sorry girls, last minute thing and he's uh, right here….Adam get your ass in here." Phil had this sneaky smile on his face that told Alexis she was in for a surprise. Alexis got up slowly and walked to the other side of the couch so she was in front of the boys.

"OH MY GOD!" Was all Alexis could say as Adam walked into the room. "What did you do to your hair?" Adam's hair…was gone. No longer did his long blond hair rest at his shoulders. It was aS short as Jay's and that was something Alexis though she'd never see.

Adam chuckled at his wife's reaction. It was definitely unplanned on his part, but he figured, what the hell? If he didn't like it he could always grow it back. "What'dya think?

"I love it! But why? I though you liked your long hair?" Alexis walked up to him and ran her fingers through his newly cut hair. She looked at him and smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"I did, but I've had it in a hat for a year and it wasn't look'in too good. Plus, I always said I didn't want to go into my forty's with a pointy tail." He smiled as he gave his wife a quick hug and looked to the rest of the group. "You guys ready to go?" He smirked at Nattie's reaction as she walked past him, rolling her eyes.

**XXX**

Alexis smiled as she walked into the backstage area with Adam. There was so many faces that she hadn't seen in so long and she felt like she was home again. She missed seeing these people every day. They weren't just co-workers, they were family.

"Would it be okay if I met up with you before the ceremony? There's some people I want to catch up with." Alexis looked at Adam, who was already wearing his black suit, and could see he had the same feeling that she did.

"Of course." Adam kissed her forehead and they went their separate ways. Alexis was glad she decided against the heels because she would certainly be doing a lot of walking. She saw a group of people and couldn't help her smile getting bigger. She walked over to the group of men and they immediately noticed her presence.

"Well look who it is! I haven't seen you in forever kiddo!" Shawn smiled and he brought her in for a hug.

"Yeah, where ya been?" Hunter asked. She was quiet and Hunter looked her over. Something was different. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "No way…..congrats kid."

"Am I missing something?" Kevin asked feeling left out, seeing that he didn't have that great of a relationship with Alexis and didn't know her well.

"I'm pregnant. I can't believe Vince didn't tell you. Did he tell anyone?" Alexis was confused as to why Vince would have kept this to himself.

"No. He just said that you took some time off. That's it. I tried to get more info, but I figured it would take a lot to drag you away from that ring and thought I would leave you be." Hunter was happy for Alexis and Adam. At one point, he didn't the two would ever get together, but a year later there're married and have a baby on the way.

"Do you know what you're havin'?" Shawn asked out of curiosity.

"A boy." Alexis smiled. She wondered if he would be more like Adam or her.

"You guys pick a name?" Kevin didn't want to be left out of the conversation so he decided to ask a question anyone would ask.

"Joseph or Joey for short. I've always really liked that name. Add the fact that its Adam's middle name makes it perfect." She smiled as she saw that the men approved. She looked around to see who else she could see. When she made eye contact with a pair of brilliant green eyes and she could feel her heart stop. What was he doing here? "Would you guys excuse me? There's something I need to do." She smiled as she calmly walked towards they man he hadn't take to in over a year.

He was in a suit like every other guy, but it was unique, just like him. His hair was brown and blue; unlike the last she saw him when it was brown and purple. He walked down the hall and made a left into a hallway where there wasn't anyone to overhear them. She followed and came face to non-other than Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff, what are you doing here? Last I checked you're on a TNA roster."

"So is Flair, but he's here. I came to see you." Jeff looked down at the floor, trying to figure what to say next. "Uh….last time we were...umm….. last time didn't end on good terms. I wanted to set that right. I know you got the face paint because I saw you wear it during that show stealer match you had with Amy, but I didn't think that was enough. I needed to talk with you face to face, but I couldn't get up the courage to see you. When I did finally get it up, a couple months back, I couldn't find you around backstage or in Tampa, but I know why now." He looked down at her baby bump that was disguised well with her dress.

"Yeah almost 6 months. Look, I'm sorry I left…ya know, without saying goodbye and leaving the guitar and everything, but from my point of view, I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. You were one of my best friends and…..we got drunk and ended up sleeping together. That wasn't okay with me. I love you, Jeff, I really do, but I'm not IN love with you. Like I said you were probably the closest person in my life. A brother in some ways, but it could never be anything more. I'm in love Adam. It's always been him and it always will be. I'm sorry….."

"No, don't be sorry. I get it. Its okay. I've moved on. I understand why you did want you did…leaving an all…..I regret what happened too. After you left and I woke up, I thought that I fucked everything up….and I did. I lost you….again. After two years we were just like old times and then, I lost you again. I just wanted to ask you if we could please put it behind it and try to be friends again. I know it won't be like it was, but at least we can try, right? Just give me another chance, please?" Jeff wanted Alexis back. He wanted his best friend back.

"I'd like that, but you're running out of chances, Mr. Hardy. You're lucky blues my favorite color." Alexis was happy that they weren't on bad terms anymore. It would be nice to have Jeff back in her life. She wasn't sure Adam would feel the same, but she didn't really care at the moment.

Jeff smirked. "I did it blue just for you. And thank you. I really don't deserve it, but I'm glad you're giving me another chance, I won't mess up. I promise." He knew it was something he had said before and also meant, put he was determined to keep this promise if it was the last thing he did.

"Well, I'll see you around, okay? There are still people that I would like to catch up with before the ceremony.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Alexis gave him on last smile and then turned and walked back to Hunter, Shawn and Kevin.

**XXX**

Adam plopped down on the couch next to Alexis in their hotel room. He had had a long and emotional day. Seeing so many faces that he had missed had brought back the pain of not being a superstar anymore. Being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame was an honor and he definitely wasn't expecting it to come so soon. Maybe in a few years, but just a year after he retired? Either way, he was content with his life at the moment. He has a beautiful wife and a baby boy on the way.

"What's wrong?" He asked Alexis and he heard her sigh.

"I uh….. I saw someone today. Someone I haven't seen in over a year." Alexis wasn't sure now was the best time to tell him, seeing that his day seemed good, emotional, but overall fantastic.

"And who might that be?" There would have been a lot of people that she hadn't seen in a while, so why was this person so significant?

"Jeff….." Suddenly the wall became quite interesting to Alexis and she avoided all eye contact with Adam.

"Jeff Hardy?" His breath caught in his throat as she said his name. What the hell was Jeff Hardy doing at the Hall of Fame?

"Yeah….he wanted to set things straight and for me to give him another chance." This is the part where Alexis had no idea how Adam was going to react. He was so unpredictable now a days.

"Did you?" Adam didn't know how he felt at the moment. He wasn't mad for some reason like he knew he should be. He almost felt okay with it.

"Yea..."

"Good. Its good that you guys are on good terms now. You don't have to feel bad that you left him without saying good-bye. Its over and done with." He knew he took Alexis off guard with his response, but it was how he felt.

"You're… you're not mad?" There goes that unpredictability of Adam Copeland.

"No, because I know that him being in your life isn't going to do anything. I know you love me and only me or else you wouldn't have married me. After all this time, I know for a fact that you love me just as much as I love you. I'm not worried about Jeff Hardy."

"Good, because you are 100% right. You have nothing to worry about and I do only love you. I've always loved you and I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Its over...Adam and Alexis live happly ever after, yay!<strong>

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading this story. And still don't forget to review! I would love to hear what you guys think about the final chapter of 'More Then Friends'!**


End file.
